


All My Life with Summers

by RoadFar



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据黄暴命题30题写的段子，每一个段子都会用上一到数个命题。<br/>韦德与内森的旷世绝恋~~<br/>没有什么连贯的情节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story 1: 800 Years Older Than You

**Author's Note:**

> 人名
> 
> Deadpool 死侍  
> Wade Wilson 韦德·威尔森  
> Cable 链锁  
> Nathan Summers (Nate) 内森·萨默斯（内特）  
> 此外还会有其他的角色的话就以常见译名为主……  
> ===============================  
> 附上黄暴命题30题的题目：  
> 1 年龄差  
> 2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕  
> 3 蒙眼  
> 4 捆绑  
> 5 射在任意一方的任意部位  
> 6 不碰性器官就射  
> 7 Dirty talk  
> 8 水仙（Doppelganger）  
> 9 暴露/偷窥  
> 10 第一次  
> 11 多攻一受  
> 12 骑乘  
> 13 漫长的前戏（就是不上）  
> 14 纹身/穿孔/等等.  
> 15 撸给他看  
> 16 强迫/半强迫性行为  
> 17 非插入式性行为  
> 18 拒绝高潮  
> 19 电话性爱  
> 20 占有欲  
> 21 权力对调  
> 22 鞭打/拍打  
> 23 Rimming  
> 24 小空间内/暗处性爱  
> 25 面对镜子做爱  
> 26 使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具（或同时）  
> 27 支配/服从关系（D/s）  
> 28 “现在就做”  
> 29 使用枪械/刀具  
> 30 任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等.）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 1 年龄差

原本这世上并不会有你。  
你的父亲和母亲，哈，我不觉得他们会比我老。  
我不太记得我的年龄了。在认得你之前的我的人生，在这个故事里也不重要。  
后来，一个脑子不太正常的英国人搞出了你。那就好像在时间线里撕开了一个大口子，把一个“你”硬生生地插在中间。  
从此，到处就都有了你。  
你从未来回到现在，看起来比你爸爸都老。你做起事情来比我都夸张——我不知道你的脑袋瓜里都装着什么，正如你也没法知道我的脑袋瓜里装着什么——我是不是你唯一的缺憾？  
所以这就解释了你一再地爆我的头。唉。其实这并不是很疼啦。但是你要知道，每次我都得回去把我的头罩缝补好——这着实占用了不少我的娱乐和擦枪时间。  
在遇上你之前我从没想过我会和一个萨默斯扯上关系，现在我的身体里都有了你的DNA了——听起来有点恶心，好像还会有歧义？你的身体里也有我的DNA。这是一把万能钥匙。  
一定是那些DNA影响了我，让我跟着你跑、被你赶走、妄图刺杀你、拯救你、被你拯救、陪着你寻找过去、和你撕破我本来就够破的脸、在你的背后掩护你……与其说那是一把钥匙，那更像是一支狗哨。我能听见别人听不见的你的声音，其实这不是我想听的。但声音自己钻进我的脑袋里，爆掉一万次也没用。有时候我都后悔那时候和你变成一滩烂肉了，但那时候我们别无选择，不是么？  
我听见但不意味着我明白了。我知道你有重要的事情要去做，但你知道的，我是个精神病人。我难以悟到你所作的一切的意义，毕竟，你是个未来人嘛，对我来说你只不过就是个婴儿——但你看过我不曾看过的东西。  
你带着一个婴儿跑到离我800年的地方去了。  
我能怎么追上你？他们都不带我玩儿啊。  
这没什么，真的。我有自己的玩法。我可以钻进一个冰柜，吃着里头冷藏的肉，闲了就自己和自己演一出喜剧，翻翻早就过期的报纸，做个自杀之王，熬过漫长的800年，然后我走出去，穿着破破烂烂的衣服带着一身的肉腥味儿，出现在腹背受敌的你的面前——你手里还抱着我们最后见面的时候抱着的那个小家伙，你知道我想起了什么吗？  
我想起我给你换尿布的时候。我就算被人打爆了脑袋，都还在矜矜业业地为你换尿布，留心不要把我的脑浆滴到你身上，你倒是毫不客气地尿了我一身。  
现在我比你大800岁了。不给我一个拥抱吗？  
哪怕我被你的敌人的子弹打成了筛子——哪怕我又变成一滩烂肉——我也可以牢牢地抱住你。


	2. Story 2: Kiss Me on My Clavicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

在最开始，韦德并没有察觉到这样做有什么不妥，除了有些疼以外。  
“切片传送！……哦、见鬼见鬼见鬼！”  
“……韦德！快从我身上下来！”  
内特正在和一群极端恐怖分子对峙。看起来在韦德过来横“插”一杠之前，他还在和他们对话，而且应该已经进入谈判的最后阶段。很显然，这种缓和的气氛被韦德的突然出现打破了。  
韦德的头嵌在内特的胸口，脸冲着他，肩膀以下的部位都从内特的背部正中伸出来浮在空中。就连他的手都卡在了内特的胸膛里，让他没法使力。  
韦德灿烂的笑容几乎要撑破他的面罩：“早安，我的小内内。你有麻烦了吗？需要解除麻烦的专家来帮你吗？”  
“你更像个制造麻烦的专家。”内特用手护住韦德的头往一侧的掩体后跑去，恐怖分子已经开始因为内特不讲信用又带了个人来而向他们开火了。  
韦德晕头转向地跟着内特躲在了一扇岌岌可危的铁门后面，他试着抬起手抓着内特的后背，但他根本连手都抬不起来。  
“你知道吗，你的身体实在太结实了。我的手臂被彻底封死了，这样的身体厚度对一个摩西来说有些奢侈。”  
“闭嘴。”  
内特开始用手按压韦德的头，妄图把他的头从自己胸膛推出到背后去。  
“等等内特，等等……！”  
韦德觉得自己的脖子几乎要断了，他听见颈骨被挤压后发出的咔哒声。他忍不住张开嘴，咬在了内特的锁骨上。  
“噢！”  
伟大的救世主内特吃痛地叫了一声，他停下了手中的动作，下一瞬间，他头顶上铁门的一部分被恐怖分子密集的子弹打烂了掉了下来。内特很机敏地跳开一步，但是垂在他背后的韦德的腿还是被铁板重重砸到了。  
“哇啊！内内，内内！太疼了！”  
“那你就快点下来，不然我们会被子弹打成筛子！”  
内特又开始按压韦德的头，韦德大叫着：“别这样！我有……更好的主意！”他拼死地挣动着一条手臂，从内特的身体边上撕开时两人都发出了痛苦的呻吟，内特扶着背后的铁门，一只手捂着血肉模糊的身体对韦德说：“你最好快点。”  
韦德伸展开自由了的一条手臂，拔出自己的一把刀，对内特说：“向我发誓，等会儿你会把我的头接上去。”他倒转手中的刀，锐利的刀刃立刻切开了他的脖子，他的脑袋滚到了地上。  
内特立刻从背后拉着韦德的脚把他剩下的身体拽了出来，然后拾起地上的他的脑袋，对他说：“我可没保证不会接歪。”  
“什么？！不，等等……！”  
内特已经把韦德的脑袋接到了他的身上，然后立刻转身开始专心对付恐怖分子。韦德摸了摸自己的脑袋，内特对得分毫不差。他松了口气，拔出另一把刀说：“你知道吗，我其实一点都不担心这个，因为我可以自己再接一次……”  
“既然我为你节约了再接一次的机会，那就快来帮我吧。”内特的身体浮了起来。  
韦德赞叹地看着漂浮在空中，控制着铁门的残片挡在自己身前的内特，直到一枚子弹射到了他的面前——他条件反射地竖起刀刃将子弹从中间劈成了两半。  
解决这么一个事件对韦德来说根本不足挂齿，几天后他已经完全将这次远行抛在了脑后——他连内特去那儿是干嘛的都不知道，事实上他就连自己过去的原因都不记得了。  
他和往常一样在家里边擦武器边吃薯片边看肥皂剧，在发现厕纸不够了后只能去一趟超市。  
经过街角的时候，韦德看见了躲在阴影里的金刚狼。  
他缩起本就不高的身体贴着一个垃圾箱站着，似乎是在等什么人，也许是任务——韦德咧开嘴角，这将会多么有趣啊。  
他跳到金刚狼边上的垃圾箱上发出了巨大的声音，就在要做出进一步的吓唬他的行动时，金刚狼早就伸出了他的艾德曼合金爪子，抵住了他的下巴。  
“你以为你能吓得到我吗？”金刚狼冷冷哼了一声，“你在一条街外的时候我就闻到你的味道了，韦德。”  
韦德捏着金刚狼的爪子远离自己的下巴，跳下垃圾箱，颇为无趣地拍了拍手：“你应该去参加‘我的嗅觉最棒了！’大赛，而不是浪费在这里闻你的好伙计——也就是我的味道，你知不知道这让这个游戏变得多么的索然无味……”  
“哼，你以为我很想闻到你的味道吗？”金刚狼挑起了眉毛，但很快他看着韦德笑了，“对了，韦德，你想不想知道我上一次闻到你的味道是什么时候？”  
“让我猜猜，我穿着瑞秋的裙子的那次？”  
“呵，别卖弄你浅薄的幽默感了，”金刚狼的笑容让韦德有点不自在，“我是在——嗯——斯科特的儿子身上闻到你的味道的。”  
“……哈？”  
金刚狼举起手指着自己的锁骨位置：“内森的这儿有个咬痕，我一闻就知道是你咬的。”他拍了拍呆滞的韦德的脸，“他可以瞒过别人，但别想瞒过我。呵。”  
金刚狼最后的笑声让韦德体会到了什么叫毛骨悚然。  
所以他决定以后一定要做“二体切片传送”。


	3. Story 3: Taste Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 4 捆绑  
> 5 射在任意一方的任意部位

“哦……你这滑溜的小玩意儿……”  
韦德开着家里的电视，但他并不是太在意今天的脱口秀主持人穿的是什么衣服。  
他只穿着他的缀满了黄色小鸭子的大裤衩，舒舒服服地陷在沙发里面，双腿分开，脚趾都舒服得卷曲起来。  
他的两手在双腿间交握……然后他有些别扭地夹紧了大腿，深深吸气，伴随着的是一个从大腿根席卷他整个身体的激灵。  
韦德咂巴着舌头说：“你真不乖，别让爸爸失望，”他用力晃了晃身体，“你想逃吗，嘿，嘿！你真的觉得你能从我手里逃跑吗？我该给你起个名字，叫你罗纳德怎么样？罗纳德，别老想着逃跑。解放出来对你我都好，哦……”他狠狠跺了跺地板，无视楼下住户用什么东西捅着天花板发出的响声，“别逼我……对你动粗啊……”  
他伸出一只手到一边，摸到了一根绳子，立刻如获至宝地拉到了腿间：“看看，看爸爸找到了什么，一根上好的绳子！我的捆绑课得了A+你相信吗？你不相信也没用，我可以演示给你看……”他将绳子绕了好几圈后打了个活结，然后满足地叹气，“瞧瞧我的手艺。你没见过比我更好的捆绑大师了。捆绑大师！这个名号怎么样？也许会比死侍叫得更响！”  
他张开双手握在绳索外面，绳索提供了足够的摩擦力，让他终于心满意足得心应手。他上下摇晃着双手：“哦……来吧……我的小罗纳德……准备好了吗？各就各位，预备——”  
千分之一秒的时间里，房间正中间的空气有了轻微的扭曲，然后内森·萨默斯突然出现在了房间中间。他匆匆向韦德迈步一边说着：“韦德，我这儿有一份工——”  
紧接着的是“啵”的一声，一束液体伴随着韦德的大喊，射到了内森的脸上。  
韦德喘着气看着脸上湿哒哒液体还在不停往下淌的内森一动不动地站在原地，举起了自己一直握紧的手和他打招呼：“嗨，派西莉亚。罗纳德的初体验给了你！味道怎么样？”他的另一只手拿起了他一直用大腿夹着的东西——一瓶冰镇的香槟，过于纤细的瓶身滑溜溜的，他在外面缠满了绳子好让自己握得住瓶子。  
内森连眼睛都没眨一下，他的左眼依然静静燃烧着光芒。他抬起右手，把嘴边的香槟抹了一些到自己的嘴里，舌尖在手指上稍作停留就又收了回去，他看着韦德手里的酒瓶，又望了望他腿间湿了一块的裤衩——冰镇香槟瓶子上的冷凝水全都搞在了他的裤子上。  
“还不错，”内森作下评判，“如果能去除你大腿根的温度，味道会更好。”


	4. Story 4: Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 3 蒙眼  
> 6 不碰性器官就射  
> 17 非插入式性行为

“所以，我们睡过吗？我是说，我们上过床吗？”  
内森在黑漆漆的房间里问韦德。  
这房间的遮光效果实在太好了，韦德连内森在哪儿都看不到，幸好他发了点声音出来，至少韦德能找到内森的脑袋。  
他们一起走了很长的路，到各处回顾了内森短得好像才刚刚发出一声婴儿的啼哭、却又长得几乎可以改变变种人的历史的一生，接着在酒馆里一起喝了酒，在内森的个子又长高了一点点后找了个地方休息，内森说了简直比他以前对韦德说的所有话加起来还要多得多的话，不错过一个细节地询问韦德关于他俩的一切，韦德也毫不吝啬地添油加醋了一整个晚上。  
现在他们共处一室躺在两张床上。奇怪的寂静逗得韦德鼻子痒痒，他控制不住想要打个喷嚏，所以他拉掉了自己的面罩，然后他听见内森问了他最后的那个问题。  
事实上，韦德想，我知道你总会想要问这个问题的，在你终于从婴儿变回了成年人——现在还在变化的路上——的这段时间里，愿意不眠不休地陪着你的人，用脚趾头想也知道，那感情一定不一般呀。  
但这个问题并不好回答。韦德挠了挠他的头皮，理论上来说，他们睡过，还不止一次，但从实际情况来看，与他共处一室的这位内森是一个全新的内森——不用怀疑，他当然还是个处男。他到现在都没找到过机会打个手枪呢，有人见过比这更糟的吗？  
“没事的小弟弟，我是说小内内，我会当你的遗憾终结者的。”  
内森显然没明白韦德在说些什么，因为现在的他没法读到韦德心里的思考过程，当然就算他变成救世主硬汉内森，一样没法读透韦德的内心，不过这不是问题，有神秘感总是会让感觉变得更好。  
韦德朝着内森声音传来的方向爬去，只爬了两步他就滚到了地板上，撞在内森的腿边。他抓着内森的腿翻到了他的床上，想象着自己正居高临下地压着内森，这种机会可不常有，因为内森真的很高，而且他经常还会飘在空中。  
韦德摸到了内森的脸，他拍了拍内森明显有些僵硬的脸颊说：“你必须得发个毒誓，接下去不使用你的超能力，不然我就也使出我的超能力让你吃吃苦头。”  
“你的超能力？”内森有些惊讶地问，“你的自愈能力还能控制吗？”  
“我说的不是这个，”韦德夸张地摇了摇头，一点没在意内森是不是能看到，“你忘了吗？哦对你可能忘了。总之你记得就好啦，造物主可是站在我这边的。”  
内森笑了起来，他顺着韦德的手摸到他的嘴唇，往两边扯了扯说：“我清楚地记得你有多爱胡言乱语，而那是我最喜欢的部分，所以我清楚地记得。”  
“这根本不是一个合格的毒誓，需要我给你一些范本吗？比如说，如果我今天在和韦德滚床单的时候使用了超能力，那明天早上我的发际线就会退到后背上。”  
“我并不在乎发际线什么的。”  
“那你在乎什么？你的蛋蛋会不会金属化？”  
“也许？我也不知道，”内森让自己的身体以更舒服的方式躺在了床上，“我还有许多事情没体察清楚，也许现在想起来觉得重要的事情，到下一刻反而不重要了。”他拉了拉韦德的裤子，“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“你的哪个问题？我给你换尿布的时候用的是哪个牌子的？说真的，内特，你喜欢哪个牌子的——”  
“不不，不是这个，”内森扶住了坐在他身上的韦德的腰，“就刚才的问题。我们上过床吗？”  
“你的脑子害羞了吗？”  
“也许需要一些调试，你帮了我一整天了不是吗？”  
“开门的机关通常都不在门上，你该多玩玩游戏的。哦抱歉，”韦德压低了身体，他可以闻到内森的身上有一股不太浓烈的酒味，想必自己也是这样，“你还没机会玩游戏呢。没关系的内特，你可以到我家来玩，想玩多少就玩多少——不过今天我还是先亲身示范一下如何打开密室的门吧。”  
韦德摸到了内森的大衣，顺着他的手臂把衣服脱了下来，里面是他稍显宽大的衬衣，他的胸膛摸起来还不够饱满，不过这不是问题，他总会长大的。  
“上床的顺序是什么？脱衣服，接吻，对了，你得把眼睛闭上。”  
“我什么都看不见，韦德。你用黑暗蒙住了我的眼睛。”  
“那是规矩，内内。你得照着规矩来，你得按上上下下左右左右BA，错了一步都不行，这样机关才能顺利打开。”  
内森无奈地叹了口气，然后他把放在他胸口的韦德的手拉到他的脸上，让他的手指落在自己的眼皮上：“你瞧——你摸摸。我已经闭上眼睛了。”  
韦德用两只手抱住内森的脸颊，低下头试探着撅起嘴唇。他亲到了内森的鼻子，内森重重呼吸了一声，韦德把嘴唇向下移动，这回他碰到了内森的嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，就像一个货真价实的享受着初吻的男孩儿。韦德用力舔了舔他的唇缝，内森犹豫了一会儿后张开了嘴，然后他就被迫接受韦德汹涌而来的亲吻。  
“你真的忘光了吗，”韦德一边卖力地吸吮着内森的舌头和唾液，一边见缝插针地问他，“你一点都不记得怎么接吻了吗？”  
“闭嘴，韦德，”内森搂住了韦德的脑袋，把他的身体往自己身上压，他弯起膝盖在韦德的腰上蹭来蹭去，“我正在……正在回忆。”  
韦德把手伸进了内森的衬衣里。现在的内森，胸膛还没有被金属覆盖，每一寸皮肤都是温暖的，对韦德的手指充满了吸引力。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，对韦德的每一个碰触都回以惊慌失措的颤抖，因为他完全不知道韦德的手会落到哪里。这实在太有趣了，韦德抚弄着内森的乳头，内森轻轻扭动身体，不知道是想摆脱韦德的碰触，还是希望他揉弄得更用力些。  
韦德放开内森的嘴唇，俯下身吮吸他的乳头，他听见内森急促地呼吸，手指在他的头皮上抓挠着，两条腿夹住了他的身体。韦德挺了挺腰，内森早就硬了，胀大的阴茎在裤子下面蠢蠢欲动地抬起了头。  
韦德的嘴唇滚过内森的腹部，内森的腹部猛烈地抽搐了一下，韦德用舌头抵着他的肚脐轻轻舔弄，内森闷哼了一声，他团起身体，抱紧了韦德。  
“内内，镇定点，我们今天不玩窒息性爱……”韦德花了好大劲儿才拉开内森勒紧他的身体，“第一课不能太激烈的你明白吗？”他只能听见内森的喘息声，韦德重新埋下头去，“看来你还要花点时间才能理解。”  
韦德拉开了内森的腿，亲吻隔着他的裤子落在他的腹股沟上，舔湿了他的裤子，在内森要夹紧双腿之前爬到他的身上，在黑暗中把吻随意地落在他的身上，顺着肩膀向上舔，他的半个金属脖子舔起来有一股苦涩的冰凉。  
内森抓住了韦德的耳朵把他的脑袋拽了上去，他有些着急地开始亲吻他，咬开韦德的嘴唇把自己的舌头塞了进去，他搂紧了韦德的身体在床上翻了个身，几乎将自己全身的力量都压在了韦德的身上把他用力压进床单里，内森晃动着自己的下半身挤压韦德的身体，他全身猛烈地颤抖着，然后他叫了一声，瘫软在韦德的身上。  
“千万别告诉我你已经射了。”韦德把手伸进内森的裤子里——毫不意外地摸到了一手的又湿又粘。韦德把手举到内森面前晃动着说：“有这么舒服吗？你的反应简直是教科书级别的。不过你放心内内，我不会拿这事儿嘲笑你的，谁都有过青春期嘛，我那会儿只要有一本GQ就能——”  
内森用吻让韦德闭嘴，他按住韦德的手说：“我想机关确实打开了。”  
“……什么？”  
“我是说，”内森亲吻着韦德的脖子说，“我想起来了好些……和你在一起做的荒唐事情。”  
韦德保持着手被压制的状态，抬起腿勾住内森的腰：“那你记得接下去该干嘛么？”  
他听见内森轻轻笑了一声，然后内森的手摸索着找到了他的衣服拉链，把他的紧身衣粗鲁地拉开，褪到腰部以下，用力从脚上剥了下来。然后内森俯身到他的两腿之间，手指抚过他的阴茎——韦德差点儿控制不住想为他的小弟弟发出一声欢呼，内森已经张开嘴，把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
“你是素食主义者吗，内特？”  
内森并没在意韦德的问题。他专心地舔弄起来，含到尽可能深，嘴唇触到了韦德的蛋蛋，手握住阴茎的根部，开始缓慢地在嘴里抽动。  
他的舌头就像羽毛一样堵住了韦德的血管。韦德能听见血液倒流的声音，那让他一时忘了该说些什么，他张开嘴干涩地呼吸着，感觉到内森揉搓挤压他的小韦德，湿热的口腔包裹住了他全部的欲望。  
他抓住了内森的头发——谢天谢地他的发际线还相当正常，所以他有一头顺滑的中长发，那让韦德可以轻松地将自己的手指缠绕在里面使上劲儿，他压着内森的脑袋让他加快了速度，几乎抵到了他的喉咙口，而内森没有一点不快的表示，反而将自己的嘴缩得更小，他的齿尖时不时滑过韦德的阴茎，转瞬即逝的疼痛带来更为绝顶的快感，然后韦德全都射在了内森的嘴里。  
韦德大口喘着气，他的脑袋里难得有了清静的时间，他听见内森很平静地把嘴里的东西都吐掉，接着一声不吭地爬回他身上，金属手指伸到了他的嘴里随意搅动了几下。  
“比酒的味道更糟，”内森小声抱怨着，把自己湿乎乎的手在韦德的身上擦了擦，“现在我可以睁开眼睛了吗？”


	5. Story 5A: Call Me When You Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 7 Dirty talk  
> 19 电话性爱

内森没想到韦德真的会打电话给他。  
他当时把自己的电话号码给韦德的时候，也只是一种礼貌性的行为，就像印好了名片总要递给别人一样，所以当他有了一台“不论你用什么电话，直接拨打这个号码都能找到我”的电话后，他还是把号码给了韦德。  
他可以随意前往任何地方，尤其是韦德在的地方，韦德当然也可以轻松到达他所在的地方——这都拜二体切片传送所赐，但电话这个古老的沟通方式显然更有神秘感，更体现出对对方的尊重，更能让人对自己将要说的话字斟句酌。  
尽管内森每天都会擦一擦这个只有韦德才知道号码的电话，但它真的从没响起过，甚至连串线电话都没有。晚上当内森回到房间时，他会检查来电记录——永远是零，然后他就会上床睡觉。  
——只不过这一次被电话铃打断了他的睡意。  
他拿起听筒放到耳边，还没开口，就听到听筒里传来一个有些谨慎的声音：“你好？是内森·萨默斯在那边吗？你睡觉了吗？你躺在床上了吗？你盖着被子吗？”  
这个语调谨慎但是废话众多的声音属于韦德，他机关枪一样地抛出了一连串问题，很明显是在掩饰自己的紧张。  
内森打断了他大概永远不会结束的问话，告诉他：“是我，韦德。这个电话只有我能接到。”  
“嘿，我当然知道是你，”韦德的声音听起来放松了不少，“那么你能回答我后面的问题了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你睡觉了吗？你躺在床上吗？你盖被子了吗？你脱衣服了吗？”  
“是的，我躺在床上，”内森坐了起来靠在墙上，“还没来得及脱衣服。”  
“哦，那你别急着脱，千万别急着脱，”韦德停顿了一下,“玩个游戏吗，内特？看在我算准了你已经爬在床上了的份上。”  
内森松开了手，听筒听话地悬浮起来，舒适地贴在他的耳朵边上。他把手放在自己的身上说：“什么游戏？”  
“你得答应我，”韦德说，“我保证那一定是个好玩的游戏，前提是你必须得答应我。”  
这没什么不好的，韦德呱啦呱啦的声音对很多人来说是恶梦，对内森来说却是能将他从救世主的身份中拉离的唯一的那条绳子。被这样的绳子层层缠绕……那感觉好得没人能理解。  
“好的，说说看是什么游戏？”  
韦德故弄玄虚地清了清自己的嗓子：“你最好拿一条绳子到手边。准备好了吗内特？我们来玩电话性爱吧。”  
电话性爱？内森简直要笑出来。他当然知道那是什么，他想要笑是因为他没想到这条电话线路开通后的第一桩生意就那么的出人意料。  
“你坚持吗？”内森忍住了自己的笑意。他的潜台词是他们俩大可不必这么大费周章。  
“是的是的，我一直很想这么玩玩，我是说，我来当那个发号施令描述情景的，你的绳子准备好了吗？”  
一团绳子飞到了内森的手里。他郑重其事地点了点头：“好的，我准备好了。我们开始吧。”  
“不对，是你准备好了，我来开始，”韦德吸了口气——几乎很少能见着他这样，他像是终于下定决心，然后终于开口，“内特小甜心，你觉得热吗？把你的外套脱了吧，慢慢拉开拉链，拉到你的小腹那儿停下。你照着做了吗？”  
内森一动不动地回答韦德：“我照做了。”  
韦德的声音里洋溢着赞许：“好极了，你是个乖孩子，我会给你奖赏的。我的手指会沿着你的脖子往下滑，考虑到你的豪乳，我会尽量避开你的乳头，贴着你的乳沟滑下去——你出汗了吗？我的手指都湿了。”  
很奇怪，似乎韦德手指真的穿透了衣服，在内森的胸口满怀恶意地磨蹭着。内森动了动自己的位置，对韦德说：“你说了算。”  
“你真的很乖，我的内内小天使，不过你可别以为什么都顺着我你就能赢了，你感觉到了吗？现在我开始挠你的肚脐了！”  
“很痒，韦德。”  
“你这不坦率的小混蛋，”韦德压低了声音，似乎把嘴巴贴在了听筒上在说话，“你可以更老实一点的，你难道不希望我把你的拉链再拉下来一点吗？我都能看见你的小内森从裤子下面探头出来跟我打招呼了。嗨？你好吗？小内森？把电话递给他，内内。”  
内森歪了歪脑袋，听筒从他的耳边飘到他的脚趾边上，他隔了老远都能听见韦德的大喊：“你好吗！小内森！想念我温暖的舌头吗！我的小内森！我知道内内那个小混蛋是绝不会好好照顾你的，我看到你已经痛苦得快要哭了！哦，这流出来的是眼泪吗，小内森！”  
听筒回到了内森的耳朵边上，他对韦德说：“我觉得小内森可能更想念——”  
“你得照我说的做，你忘了吗？”韦德夸张地打断了内森，“现在好好地安慰一下小内森吧，隔着你的裤子，好好安慰一下他。揉揉他的头，抚摸他的身体，在他最喜欢被碰触的地方——你可能不知道那在哪儿，我勉为其难地告诉你一下吧，就在你的两个蛋蛋的中间，如果你用指尖来回捻动，我保证，小内森绝对会喜极而泣的。”  
内森尽量克制地咽了一口口水。他当然没有照着韦德说的去做，但是他说的话确实起了作用——内森轻轻放低了自己的身体，稍微将两腿分开了一些——他觉得他的衣服真是紧得让他口干舌燥。  
“你照着做了吗？”  
“我想……这效果可能有些偏差。”  
“哦，那我来教你一个好办法，”韦德冲着听筒吹了口气，只有呼呼的声音震动了内森的耳膜，“你可以把你的手指想象成我的舌头。这对你来说应该是轻而易举的事情吧？”  
内森在心里暗暗地咒骂着，他的能力可不是用来干这个的。但他还是试了一次，把自己的手指想象成韦德的舌头，落在了自己的胸口。下一瞬间，他似乎能看见韦德弓着身体趴在他身上，他伸出手搂着他的脖子，用他那千疮百孔的嘴唇擦着内森的脸颊。  
“见鬼……”  
这真是太棒了。  
“这很有效，不是吗！”韦德的声音听起来很高兴，“好了，你可以让小内森出来透透气了。我知道他已经急不可耐地想要向我倾诉他对我的满腔渴望了，你想射吗？内森？告诉我。”  
内森沉下气问韦德：“你为什么要这样说话？”  
“这不符合规则，内内，你不能用一个毫不相干的问题来回答我的问题。”  
“我们暂时从游戏里脱出来一下，韦德，你为什么要这样说话？”  
“你是指怎样说话？”韦德突然掐尖了嗓子，“这样吗？像一只黄莺那样说话？”  
内森叹了口气说：“不，不是你说话的方式，而是……你的用词。你好像很沉迷于那样的描述。”  
“这是电话性爱的黄金搭配啊，内森！”韦德拍了一下他的额头，声音大到内森都听见了，“污言秽语搭配电话性爱——因为这就是用声音玩的游戏。你想试试看教科书方式的吗？虽然不太黄金，但也不是不行，比如，内森，现在请你把你的小内——哦，你的阴茎拿起来，用你的食指和拇指夹住它——”  
他的声音听上去对此乐此不疲。  
“可以了韦德，我想这就足够了。”内森打断了韦德故意装出来的死板声调，韦德立刻换上了活泼的声音说：“所以你也看到了污言秽语的好了吧？那样才带劲嘛。好了内内，我知道你已经快要不行了，现在你可以把你的裤子扔到一边去了，我们要好好照顾一下你的屁股，你想念我的小韦德吗？”  
“我说够了，韦德。”  
“你这么急吗，内内？那我们赶快跳到下一节——”  
韦德的话还没说完，内森已经出现在了他的面前。他的脸在黑夜中看不太清楚，只有声音清楚地传进他的耳朵里：“我们没必要隔靴搔痒。”


	6. Story 5B: Call Me When You Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 24 小空间内/暗处性爱  
> 28 “现在就做”

内森对自己出现的地方有些意外。他本以为自己会出现在韦德的房间里，或是某个脏兮兮的小旅馆套间内，但现在他所处的位置，塞下他们两人却显得有些局促。  
他和韦德面对面地挤在一个电话亭里。  
韦德的手里还握着电话听筒，他把自己的面罩撩起一角露出嘴，此时此刻正张口结舌地看着突然出现的内森夺走了这儿一大半的空间。  
“你越界了内内！”韦德终于找到了打破平静的台词，“你知道电话性爱的要点是什么吗？那就是绝不见面！所以你不可以使用二体切片传送，要传我早就——”  
内森捂住了韦德的嘴。他抢走了他手里的电话听筒，挂回到电话上，把韦德顶在电话边上的角落里——刚刚好能让他卡住，内森低下头凝视着他面罩上眼睛的位置说：“我不想玩电话性爱了，这就是我立刻过来的原因。”  
内森感到一丝庆幸，幸好韦德挑选的电话亭位置颇为偏僻，三更半夜只有一盏小路灯在远处一闪一灭的。  
他把韦德塞在自己裤子里的手拽了出来，贴在自己的下半身上，对他说：“把‘电话’二字去掉，我们再来一遍。”  
韦德笑了起来，内森能看见他的牙齿：“你是认真的吗，内内？你不怕你爸爸看见吗？”  
“他看不见的，”内森在动词上加了重音，“没人会‘看见’的。”  
“内森总是有办法”，韦德没把这句话说出口，因为他已经吹着口哨开始隔着衣物抚摸内森的身体了。  
内森比牛还要壮，尤其是他身体上那些金属的部分。冷冰冰，硬邦邦，却能不可思议地柔软，在体温之下也会慢慢染上热度。他悄无声息地亲吻韦德，不过那些被他隐藏在喉咙深处的喘息逃不过韦德的耳朵。  
“你不用那么刻意的，我是说……我已经把电话……挂断了，”韦德在亲吻的间隙对内森说话，“就算你爽到惊声尖叫也不要紧。”  
内森的手指已经挤进了韦德的裤子里，他今天穿了一条看起来就像是为了度假而准备的花短裤出来，这让内森不费吹灰之力就拽掉了他的裤子，韦德顺着他的动作挺起腰在内森的身上蹭来蹭去，内森拍了他的屁股说：“好好扮演你的角色。”  
“什么角色？”  
“在电话亭里忍不住想要来一发的家伙，”内森把韦德的身体推开，“闭上嘴，转过去。”  
韦德抱住了面前的电话机，内森相当温柔地做着扩张，他的耐性和固执简直无坚不摧，有时候简直是一种折磨。  
韦德摸索着身后内森的身体，毫不犹豫地解开他的裤子，把硬了好一会儿的“小内森”解放了出来：“我知道小内森更想念的是什么，说真的，再这样下去小内森真的要哭出来了，你想看到那一幕吗？”  
内森小声咕哝了些什么，就着韦德手的动作将阴茎塞进了韦德身体。  
“噢！”韦德抓紧了电话机，“内内你给小内森吃了什么？我觉得他比上一次长大了！”  
内森用力顶了顶自己的腰，他把手指伸进韦德的嘴里，韦德用舌头卷着他的手指发出呜呜的声音，内森满意地笑了笑：“这样很好。”  
他握住韦德的腰开始摆动身体，韦德抬高了屁股配合他的动作，时不时会发出一些满足的呼噜声，他拉着内森的手摸到自己的下身，内森的钢铁手臂包裹住他的阴茎开始缓慢地揉搓，韦德仰起头靠在内森的肩膀上，抵着他的胸膛上下摇晃。  
内森垂下头轻轻咬在韦德的肩膀上，这儿总有惊喜，因为你永远不知道自己这一刻咬到的皮肤是什么样的，他舔了舔韦德的颈根，韦德那被他的手指填满的嘴里模模糊糊地发出了一些像是咒骂的声音，然后他调整了一下自己的姿势，显然更为性致高昂地开始跟着内森的动作摇动身体。  
内森闭上眼睛，远处路灯发出的微弱的光线也被他的眼皮阻挡在外，他搂紧了韦德的身体，手指落在他的腹股沟，抓起他肌肉紧实的大腿抬了起来，这让他进入得更深，他用力顶到了底后再慢慢抽离，韦德的身体立刻跟了过来，摩擦带来的热量几乎能穿透他的钢铁皮肤。  
韦德的手臂向后勾住了内森的脖子，他的嘴唇落在内森的脸上，舌头试探着搜寻到内森的嘴唇，他立刻将自己的舌头伸进内森的嘴里，内森卷住他的舌头轻轻吮吸，韦德勾紧了手臂，抬高的腿踩在电话亭的玻璃门上，尽管姿势扭曲，但他根本不在意。  
他们交换着喘息，在亲吻的空档中呼吸，内森加快了手中的动作，韦德的喘息声急促了起来——但内森收紧了手掌，被吊在高潮的风口浪尖的韦德感觉到一阵眩晕。  
“内内，”他拍了拍内森的脸颊，“这不太人道……一直憋着会得病的。”  
内森努力平复了一下自己的呼吸说：“别在这儿射出来。”  
“……是新的玩法吗？”  
“我不想打扫这里。”  
“小韦德就快爆炸了，内内。”  
“我们换个地方吧，韦德。”内森亲了韦德的脖子一下，然后他念叨了几句，下一瞬间两人就传送到了他的床上——内森的阴茎也还在韦德的身体里。  
“噢……！”显然突然改变位置是个不小的刺激，内森只是稍稍松开了手掌，韦德就颤抖着射了出来，俯在他背上的内森抱紧他的身体，他的高潮也并没有等太久。  
韦德趴在床上大口喘着气，对闷在他背上一言不发的内森说：“我得说你真的挺有创意的，内内。我都没想过边做爱边传送。不过仔细想想，”韦德挪了挪自己的身体，让内森的阴茎从自己身体里滑了出来，“其实这和以前也没啥区别？反正都是连在一起，用哪种形式都一样。”  
内森狠狠捏了韦德的腰一下。


	7. Story 6: Baby Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 13 漫长的前戏（就是不上）  
> 20 占有欲

注意：这篇最好和《Deadpool&Cable #25》这篇漫画结合着看。这篇漫画吾友喜子【微博@好运喜】做过汉化，请到如下位置查看！  
汉化版：http://weibo.com/1409023060/yxjgMAElw

“值得庆幸的是，至少这里还有个浴室。”  
韦德推开一扇年久失修的门，摸着自己的下巴打量了一会儿那个房间，回身对内森点了点头。  
内森坐在一张嘎吱作响的摇椅上——他用念动力凝固住了那些即将散架的木条，身体随着椅子慢慢摇晃，视线落在他怀里的一个小小的婴儿身上，并没有抬头看韦德一眼。  
韦德很落寞地用嘴唇顶起了自己的面罩：“嗨，爸爸。我也想被你这样抱着坐摇摇椅。”  
“小点声，她刚睡着。”内森放慢了摇晃的速度，“你不行，这个椅子没法承受我们俩的重量。”  
“拜托——”韦德叫了一声，内森冲着他做出噤声的手势，韦德压低了声音说，“你用超能力罩着那椅子呢，别当我看不出来。我说，”他往内森身边走了两步，“你何必坐在那个破摇椅里啊？你可以直接飘在空中，想把她摇成什么口味就摇成什么口味。”  
内森不紧不慢地回答：“她不是鸡尾酒，韦德。她喜欢摇椅，我刚坐到这儿她就笑了。”  
“唉。真是伟大而又盲目的母爱啊。”韦德摊开手，无奈地摇了摇头。  
“不是母爱，用词有误，韦德。”内森皱起了鼻子，“你能快点把你身上的味道洗掉吗？”  
韦德嘴里发出奇怪的声音走进了浴室，仔细听他似乎是在唱走了调的摇篮曲。  
“睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝……”  
*  
韦德甚少接到内森的呼叫，但接到的时候通常总会发生点什么——不管是好事还是坏事，那都比一成不变要有意思得多。两人一起闹出足够上报纸头条的大事之后一定会接着大干一场，如此甜蜜而又刺激的神秘之旅，足以让韦德忍耐着不主动去找内森，而是等到他呼叫他时，才像一阵红色的龙卷风一般出现在他的面前。  
这次他接到内森的“传呼”之后马上在腰带里塞满了弹匣，口袋里藏了清凉沁润型套子——说真的，内森热得让他觉得自己的所剩无几的好皮大概都会化掉——就传送到了他跟前。他用刚从电视上学来的意大利语和内森打了一个没头没脑的招呼，然后他就感觉到自己的身体被子弹射穿了。  
韦德撇了撇嘴，这就是所谓的家常便饭，他转身就开始还击，也不管对方是谁，他背后的内森拉了他一下：“掩护我！”  
韦德愣了一秒。这叫做意外，内森不太让他掩护自己，因为他没啥需要掩护的。韦德的双手扣在冲锋枪的扳机上，边像个百万富翁撒钱似的泼洒着他的子弹——那倒并不夸张，毕竟子弹也要不少钱不是么——边忙里偷闲打量了内森几眼，这才发现他怀里抱着什么东西。  
“掩护我！”内森又叫了一声，韦德靠近了他：“你不对‘掩护’这个词所蕴含的意义感到好奇吗？我觉得所谓的‘掩护’根本就是拿自己当靶子——”  
子弹噗噗地打进韦德身体里，一阵阵血雾在他的身上各处扬起。他伸展开自己的手脚，尽可能地挡住内森的比他更为宽大的身体，以及他用自己的身躯保护着的怀里的东西。  
他们应付掉了这一波枪手，韦德终于有机会看到内森抱着什么：那是一个婴儿。他——或是她正在哭，内森把自己的手指依在婴儿的脸颊边上轻轻蹭去脏污，坐在墙角轻轻叹了口气。  
“你什么时候生的，我们的——嗯……”  
“女孩儿，”内森接着韦德的胡言乱语，“是个女孩儿。不是我生的。”  
“哦，那是你的哪个女朋友——”  
“不，不是我的孩子。”内森用手挡住了会吹到婴儿脸上的风，“她是变种人最后的希望。”  
*  
事情就是这样，内森找到了这个变种人最后的希望，名叫霍普的女娃，然后他找了韦德来帮忙。  
其实韦德有很多问题要问他，但他们没多少时间。应付那些灭绝变种人的狂热分子花了他们一些时间，接着是采购婴儿用品，这足够让人焦头烂额，想想看，一个衣服上有很多弹孔的戴着面罩的佣兵和一个壮得能徒手拧断老虎脖子的汉子一起出现在超市里，壮汉怀里还抱着一个哇哇哭的婴儿。看起来太可疑了不是吗？但他们必须得为霍普之后的旅程做好充足的准备。  
他们带着被尿布和奶粉塞满的行李迅速上路，然后就像是每个逃家的公主总会遇到追捕她们的猎人，他们也遇到了一点都不友善的变种恐龙和哨兵机器人。  
*  
韦德在浴室里脱掉他的已经快碎成渔网的衣服，有些惋惜地把它们堆在了角落。那件衣服上沾满了变种恐龙的体液，因为他先是跳进了变种恐龙的嘴里，接着在它肚子里拔出刀和枪折腾了半天，最后好不容易破开它的肚子，跳了出来。  
他带着一身变种恐龙的变种基因，成功吸引了哨兵机器人的注意力——在那之前，哨兵机器人早就锁定了具备变种人基因的内森和霍普，甚至都懒得搭理出现在它扫描范围内的韦德。韦德给内森上演了一场最为华丽的“掩护”，在内森带着霍普逃到安全区域后，费尽九牛二虎之力才解决了这个钢铁大家伙。  
韦德躺在地上喘气，慢慢等自己的骨头长好。这有点儿疼了，他闭上眼睛，鼻子里闻到的全都是变种恐龙的那股腥臭味，过了不知多久，他感觉到有人拉住了他的手，把他拽了起来。  
“嗨内特，”韦德听见自己的声音嘶嘶作响，似乎是气管还没长好，内森的手捂住了他的脖子，他再次开口时已经没有了刚才的嘶嘶声，“杀掉这么大的怪是不是应该有点奖励什么的？”  
内森扶着他，沉默地在雪地里前进。  
“你看，我推掉了好几个单子，让你插队了，我想你应该也了解，其实每次我都让你插队，你知道我为啥让你插队的吧？你不可能不知道，是吧？”  
在他们前进的方向上，出现了一个小木屋。韦德的眼睛亮了起来：“你需要休息吗？我需要休息。其实你怀里的小宝宝更需要休息。”  
“你说得对，韦德，”内森把怀里的霍普抱得更紧了，“我们去那儿过夜。”  
*  
韦德拧开了水龙头，热水流了出来，他愉快地洗了个热水澡，然后用一块大毛巾包住下半身，把那个清凉沁润型套子掖在毛巾里面，哼着愉快的歌走出浴室。  
他看见内森正在忙活着什么：他把霍普小心地放在床上，打开了一包尿布，认真读着说明书。  
韦德很自信地迈出了一步：“其实佣兵什么都会做——”但内森立刻回头瞪了他一眼：“站那儿别动。转过去，别偷看。”  
“嘿，我打赌你一定忘了我帮你换尿布的事了。我有充足的经验！”  
“我是男人，霍普是个女孩儿。”  
韦德不置可否地转过身去，听见悉悉索索的布料声，和婴儿砸吧嘴的声音，他转回来，看见内森已经帮霍普换好了尿布，包得差强人意。  
“至少及格了，看在你第一次的份上。是第一次吗？”韦德的手臂搭在了内森的肩膀上，指尖摸到他的钢铁臂膀，他正打算继续往下摸，内森转了个身把奶粉和奶瓶拿了出来。  
“她告诉我她饿了。”  
“我也饿了，爸爸。”  
“帮我抱着她，韦德。”  
“你知道吗？喂小孩儿喝饱后一定要拍打他们的背直到他们打出一个嗝，我还是从卡通片里学来的，我让你打过很多嗝——”  
“别拍了，韦德。她是个小女孩儿。”  
“哦，你当时也就是个小男孩儿而已，内特，没差多少。”  
吃饱喝足的霍普终于开始犯困，她在韦德的怀里眨了眨眼睛，小手拍打着韦德的胸口，对他斑斑驳驳的脸没一点不适应，在韦德糟糕的摇篮曲催眠下，居然也慢慢闭上了眼睛。韦德把她放在了床上，给她盖好被子，夸张地擦了擦头上并不存在的汗说：“看见了吗？内特。这是门绝活！雇佣兵的技术含量可是很高的，这也意味着我们的收费不菲……”  
“你也给我唱过这首歌吗？”内森坐在了摇椅上，慢慢摇晃着，视线从低处望向韦德。  
韦德走到摇椅跟前，抬起一条腿跪在内森的身边说：“你爱这首歌爱得发疯！”  
内森冲着离他越来越近的韦德笑了笑：“你刚才说什么？”  
“什么？哦，我说，我收费很高，当你还带着一个幼女的时候，收费更要加倍。”  
“为什么？”内森的手搭在韦德的大腿根上搂着他，隔着毛巾慢慢摩挲他的身体。  
韦德在摇椅上尽力撑住自己：“为什么？这很简单，因为这是双份工，杀人，还有当保姆。其实当保姆的收费会更高一点，看在你是我带大的份上，我给你打个折。”  
“你并没有做多少保姆的工作。”  
“这是你自己选的，保姆体验活动，一样是要收费的。”  
内森用力捏了一下韦德的大腿：“你是个奸商。”  
韦德用额头撞了一下内森的额头以示反击：“那你可以去找别的保姆，试试看能不能带好你的小希望喽。我觉得你爸爸应该能行！”  
内特眯起了自己的眼睛，左眼里的光芒平静而又耀眼。  
“我不相信别人。”  
“嘿！内特，那是你爸爸诶！”  
“他是个X战警。我不想找X战警里的任何人。”  
“是的，是的，内森·神机妙算·萨默斯先生，”韦德把另一条腿也跪在了内森的身体边上，包着他身体的毛巾阻碍了他的进一步动作，内森托着他的屁股把他的身体拉近了自己，轻轻扯开了一点那条碍手碍脚的毛巾，这样韦德就能坐在他的大腿上看着他，“要是X战警来了，那哨兵机器人一定能吃一顿美味的变种人大餐。所以你给威尔森佣兵公司打了电话，因为韦德·神勇无敌·威尔森先生，他不是变种人！伙计，你的选择是无比正确的，无数人都亲身体验过了韦德·威尔森令人惊叹的优异服务——”  
“我给你打电话是因为……”  
“因为我不收你钱吗？”韦德把手伸进了内森的衣领里，手指在温热的肉体和冷冰冰的金属之间摸来摸去，“我会给你寄账单的，你等着，不过在这之前，你可以先肉偿一下！”  
“我给你打电话，就像你从来不收我钱一样。”  
韦德停下动作，仔细端详他面前的内森。他张开两手，任由韦德趴在他胸口扯乱了他的衣服，一动不动地保持着一个让韦德可以舒服靠着的姿势，暗地里还用着念动力，维持住这张在两人的体重下愈发岌岌可危的摇椅。  
韦德翻了翻内森的右眼睑：“因为当了爸爸，所以变得温情了？”  
“你总是岔开话题。”  
“别说得好像你有多喜欢我的黄色小话框似的。”  
“我喜欢听你说话。”内森亲了一下韦德的手掌。  
韦德把手心往内森的嘴巴上凑了过去：“……所以你给我打电话吗？”  
内森半真半假地点了点头：“轮到你了。”他的手指慢慢滑到毛巾下面，小幅度地揉着韦德的腿。  
“呃……”  
“快说。”  
韦德抓了抓自己的头：“这不是我的问题啊？你根本没钱找别的佣兵吧？而且我那么好，”他骄傲地挺起了胸膛，“再没有比我性价比更高的佣兵了。”  
内森拉开了那条毛巾，藏在毛巾下的套子被他捏在手里：“是的，再没有了。再没有比你更好的了。”  
韦德摊开了手：“所以我不得不来。要是你找了别的佣兵，我是会伤心的。事实上我已经‘伤心’了，”他指着胸口，“不管是子弹还是变种恐龙的牙，哦，还有哨兵的炮火，它们都伤得我很深！所以你要好好补偿我。”  
内森抬起右手按在韦德心口：“我想我没有让你失望过吧。”  
韦德凑到了内森的面前，内森伸出手按住他的脑袋吻他，韦德往下压了压身体，挤眉弄眼地看着闭上眼睛的内森。他左眼的那道眼睑把热烈的光芒全部阻隔在内，韦德忍不住伸出手指探到他的眼皮那儿，想知道那光芒是不是和内森的嘴唇一样滚烫。  
内森已经握住了韦德的命根子，他轻车熟路地搓弄着，韦德总算也闭上了眼睛，感觉一切都步入了正轨。  
他搂住内森的肩膀抱紧了他，挑开了内森的衣服，在他的胸口来回抚摸。就连他的心跳声听起来都是火热的，这间小木屋似乎也没那么冷了。  
他把手伸向了内森的裤子，拉开他的裤子用不了两秒，但就在他要把手伸进去的刹那，边上的床上传来了一身细弱的哭声。  
紧接着是哗啦一声，显然内森一下子关掉了自己的念力，摇椅瞬间就塌了，两人砸在了一大堆断掉的木条木块上面。  
韦德刚来得及从内森的胸口抬起头，内森已经拍着他站了起来，一点没在意自己有多狼狈，趴在床上查看哭声越来越响亮的霍普。韦德爬到他边上，内森瞥了他一眼说：“把你下半身遮一遮。”韦德抓过毛巾围在身上——但她只是个婴儿啊？  
“她是要尿尿了吗？”  
“她害怕，想要人抱着。”  
韦德把霍普抱在了手里，手势标准，轻轻摇晃着她哄着她睡觉。但霍普并没有停下来休息的意思，她的哭声似乎……越来越大了。  
“我得承认，女孩儿的心思更难猜，”韦德嘴里发出各种奇奇怪怪的声音逗弄着霍普，冷不防被霍普伸起的手抓住了嘴唇，他立刻扭头逃开了霍普手臂的攻击范围，歪着头对内森说，“她还想要什么？”  
内森皱起了眉头：“她想要听故事。”  
“她能听懂？！”  
“她能。”  
“好吧，”韦德清了清喉咙，“从前，有一只不好好睡觉的小猪，有一天他不睡觉偷偷溜出去，结果被大灰狼吃掉了……”  
霍普的哭声愈加嘹亮。  
“你的故事吓到她了。”内森冷静地指出。  
“见鬼！我的故事才讲到一半！后面还有小猪如何在狼肚子里流浪的内容呢！”  
内森伸出手：“还是给我吧。”他把霍普抱在怀里，看了韦德一眼。  
“你会讲故事吗？”  
“马马虎虎……”  
内森学着韦德的样子，抱着霍普轻轻摇晃手臂。  
“有一只蝙蝠，他听说动物们在办聚会，就穿上他最好的衣服，打算去参加。到了聚会现场，蝙蝠说自己是老鼠的亲戚，动物们拉开他的手臂说，你有翅膀，你是鸟类，把他推了出去。”  
霍普的哭声小了下去，她含住了自己的手指。  
内森的故事继续了下去：“蝙蝠只好转头去找飞鸟，想要加入空中的派对，他展开自己的手臂说，看，我有翅膀，可飞鸟却说，你的翅膀上覆盖的不是羽毛，你不是飞鸟，你是一只哺乳动物，他们将他给挤了出去。”  
内森停了下来，韦德用两只手托着腮帮对他说：“别停下，爸爸！”  
“后面的故事我还在想。”  
霍普不哭了，她眨着眼睛望着内森，韦德偷偷伸手擦掉她脸颊边上的眼泪，小声问内森：“她这样看着你是什么意思？”  
“她想知道那只蝙蝠该去哪儿。”  
“哦！我也想知道。”韦德坐在了床沿，两只手放在膝盖上，尽力睁大自己的眼睛，学着霍普的样子望着内森。  
内森亲了霍普的额头，然后他回望韦德，视线一如刚才那般平静而又耀眼。  
“他现在和我们在一起。”


	8. Story 7: Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 14 纹身/穿孔/等等  
> 29 使用枪械/刀具

注意：这篇可以接在前一篇后面看，发生的时间相对应漫画是在《弥赛亚之战》的内容里（应该……）。  
这篇的一个梗来自于这个微博：<http://weibo.com/1909992544/AfoDPlaVk>  
【@秋田六千 把喜欢的一对CP关进密室里，然后设定是只能活着出来一个（可杀对方也可自杀），这样的话会有什么展开呢？】

　　韦德出现在内森面前的时候，内森显而易见地震惊了——这于他可不常见。

　　彼时内森正和一大堆的敌人纠缠，韦德则刚从冷库里爬出来，熬过了漫长的岁月后，他的腿脚有些不太好使。

　　但那并不是问题，在重新见到了阳光之后，韦德几乎都能听见自己的身躯里那些受损的细胞正喧嚣地拥挤在一起，呼啦啦地修复好彼此，将他的身体填补得完美无缺——哦好吧，除了他的皮和他的脑子。

　　他拔出双刀，似乎，并不是似乎，他有太久的日子没有舞刀弄枪了——他有太久的日子没见到内森了。

　　“你怎么来了？”内森刚刚打完一梭子的子弹，腹背受敌之际，背脊贴上了韦德的后背，韦德将双刀挥舞得呼呼作响密不透风，俩人亦步亦趋往一处掩体退去。

　　韦德说：“我就是有点航你……”他吐掉了嘴里的一块肉，那是刚才他的脸颊被子弹打穿时碎在他嘴里的，还混着一点儿面罩的布料纤维，“我就是有点想你！”

　　在俩人好不容易合力击退一波敌人顺利开溜后，韦德才有机会认真打量那个躲在内森后面的小女孩儿。上一次他见到她的时候，她还是个头发都没长出来的婴儿，现在虽然还没长到内森的腰，但也已经会帮忙抱着比她的身高还要长的枪，一声不吭地紧紧跟在内森身后。

　　韦德伸出手指挠了挠霍普的下巴：“嘿，嘿，小家伙，你还记得我吗，你不该忘记我的，你的第一块尿布是我换——”

　　“是我，韦德。”内森平静地指出了这个事实，他甚至连头没有转过来。

　　“好吧，好吧，是你是你都是你干的，了不起的爸爸内森·萨默斯先生。”韦德撅起了嘴巴，这使得他的面罩凸起来了一块，从他头上留下来的血水便顺着这个突起往下滴，啪嗒啪嗒，滴在了霍普肩膀上。

　　霍普颇有些吃力地掂了掂怀里的重机枪，扭头看了一眼自己的肩膀，然后顺着血迹的来源往上看，看见韦德本就鲜红的面罩被血液浸湿，显出的异样深红反射着阳光，格外扎眼。霍普伸手拉了一下内森的裤子，指着韦德的脑袋说：“爸爸，他受伤了。”

　　内森终于回头看了韦德一眼，韦德立刻摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情——尽管隔着面罩，他也有自信能把自己的情绪清楚无疑地传递给所有人。内森的表情看不出什 么变化，他对霍普说：“他没事，他有超级自愈能力。”但说完后，他还是掏出一块布，按在韦德开了几个洞的脑袋上，捂住了他的血肉模糊。

　　韦德立刻接了手，按着自己的脑门对霍普说：“其实你爸爸很体贴的，他只是不善言辞而已，他包扎的水平虽然不太好不过也凑合啦……”

　　内森往后退了一步站在了韦德边上，在他耳边小声说：“你的伤口会吓到霍普。”

　　这是常态，真的。韦德对这一切再熟悉不过，指望内森说点有情趣的话吗？没错，他是说过，觉得韦德的声音是世上最美妙的天籁之音，但这样的机会屈指可数——或者说那就是极限了。内森需要操心的事情太多，说情话什么的，那太浪费他的时间了。

　　韦德无奈地摊开手，冲着不明所以的霍普耸了耸肩：“你爸爸就是这样不坦率，你慢慢会习惯的。”

　　*

　　他们找到了一个落脚点——感谢随便什么神，在这个破败的未来，居然还能找到可以遮风挡雨的地方，而且最妙的是，还有水源。

　　女孩儿需要更细心的照料，韦德坚持这一观点，所以他们首先在水源上搭了一个隔间，找到一个破破烂烂但总算没漏的盆，帮霍普烧热了水，让她在隔间里好好洗了把澡，然后内森为霍普做了一张临时的小床，把她放在柔软的床铺里，盖上一条破损卷边的旧毯子。

　　忙完了这些后，不知道多久没休息过的内森终于还是显出了疲乏的神色。韦德把他也推进了隔间，在门口向着内森摆手：“好好洗个热水澡吧，内特。我保证不会偷看的。”

　　内森用那个不太可靠的盆接着水，深深叹息：“我得看着霍普。”

　　韦德拉起了门：“我会帮你照顾好她的，相信我，看在我把你也顺利养大了的份上！”

　　韦德把门关上，在门后等了一会儿，确定内森没有追出来，而是在那个隔间里开始烧水，然后他满意地走回到霍普所在的角落。霍普也许并不需要韦德的看护， 她足够机灵又懂事，此时正躺在那个临时搭成的床位里，用毯子盖住了自己的大半个身体，只留了脑袋和两只手在外面，睁大了眼睛看着韦德。

　　她开口对韦德说：“你叫什么名字？”

　　韦德一屁股坐在她边上，临时小床顿时岌岌可危了起来：“你爸爸没有跟你说我是谁吗？”霍普摇头，韦德叹气，“真是个淘气的爸爸。”

　　他清了清嗓子，把面罩整理了一下，然后在面罩后面露出自己的一口白牙说：“我是你亲爱的韦德叔叔，你最可靠的教父，以及，你的第一片尿布正是你爸爸在我的指导下帮你换的。你还记得我吗？”

　　“我可以叫你韦德叔叔吗？”

　　“当然可以！如果你觉得这样叫太麻烦，我不介意你叫我爸爸的！”

　　霍普把手指含在嘴里——不再拿着枪后她就是一个再普通不过的小女孩儿，过了会儿她把手指拿了出来，口水滴滴答答：“你姓萨默斯吗？”

　　韦德伸出自己的袖子帮霍普擦了擦嘴边的口水：“不，你……呃……你爷爷不让。”

　　“哦……真遗憾……”霍普拉着韦德的手摇了摇，“那我不能叫你爸爸了。”

　　韦德被霍普拉着摇晃，混乱的脑袋里变得更为恍惚了。他破天荒地闭上了嘴，透过面罩看着霍普掰扯着他的手指玩。玩了会儿霍普又抬起头问：“爸爸在干什么？”

　　韦德朝着临时浴室的方向竖起耳朵，听见了哗啦啦的水声。这大概是这么些日子以来内森头一次捞到的可以放松下来洗个澡的机会，韦德决定誓死捍卫，他对霍普说：“你爸爸累了，要休息一下。”

　　“唔……”霍普嘟起了嘴，闷闷不乐地望着毯子，“可是爸爸还没给我讲故事。”

　　讲故事？韦德回想起上一次见到霍普时，两人轮流给她讲的故事。看来内森把这个优良的习惯一直持续下去了。

　　“你爸爸还在给你讲那个蝙蝠的故事吗？”

　　霍普点点头，随后又摇摇头：“后来他就讲了些别的故事，蓝色的人，飘浮的大城堡，长着绿色下巴的家伙，还有怎样使用枪。”

　　“噢……”韦德抓了抓头，“要我说这些故事都太血腥了，不太适合小女孩儿听。还是听韦德叔叔给你讲故事吧，韦德叔叔的人生就是由无数个故事写成的。你 想听什么样的故事？让我在我的脑袋里翻一翻……”他在自己的脑袋上做出翻书的动作，然后动作夸张地停止，假装从脑袋里抽出一页虚无缥缈的纸，拿到自己的面 前说，“啊，我们来看看这个，爱情故事！你要听吗，霍普？”

　　霍普用力地点头，小女孩儿根本不知道怎么掩饰自己的情绪，眼睛闪闪发光地盯着韦德，很雀跃地拍了几下手掌：“好！好！韦德叔叔讲故事！”

　　韦德将空气纸在自己面前抖了抖，往临时浴室的方向张望了一会儿，然后立刻将注意力集中在了霍普身上说：“好的，别急小姐，让我们从头开始……”

　　*

　　 _有一个神秘的国度，住着一位戴着红色墨镜的国王，和他那位有一头漂亮红色长发的王后。国王经常摘下自己的墨镜，帮他的臣民们犁田，王后也不甘示弱，若有哪个臣民要搬家搬物，王后绝对是他们可靠的好帮手。_

_这位墨镜国王和红发王后有一个儿子，也即是这个国家的王子。这位王子长得帅气威猛，比他的父亲还要高大许多，他是这个国家最忙碌的人……因为他是这个世界的救世主。_

_他永远在奔波，永远在工作。他从来没有考虑过自己的生活，为所有的人操劳，不知疲倦。他恨不得为每个臣民准备好他们需要的一切，而他也确实有这个能 力，但这也曾经遭致他的父亲也即是国王的责骂，说他操心过了头。在被他的父亲狠狠教训了一顿之后，他依然无怨无悔地为世人奉献一切——只因他生来就是个救 世主。_

_如果王子一直这样当一个高高在上的救世主，那么这个故事最终会变成一本福音书吧。但我们的故事是个爱情故事，所以王子殿下必须会遇到他的真心人，没错，就是“真心人”——有一颗火热赤诚的心的真心人，他和王子一起走过了一段人生中最为重要的旅程，然后他们相爱了。_

_但王子依然有无穷无尽的事情要做。他用那双饱含真情的眼睛久久地凝视着真心人，什么都没有说，然后他就回王城去，继续行使他的职责去了。王子大概是永远都不会回来了，因为他是救世主，而这个世界总是没有安宁的一日。这对真心人来说，绝对是个毁灭性的打击。_

_但真心人坚韧不拔，他相信，凭借自己的真心，一定能找到王子，带他回来。_

_于是他自信满满地向着王城进发了。_

_在真心人前来拜访之前，国王并不知道王子和真心人的故事。在国王看来，王子只要做好救世主这份很有前途的职业就好了，其他部分国王并不在意。当真心人撬开——嗯哼，敲开王城的大门，并表明来意——“我爱王子，我是来和他结婚的！”——时，国王非常的震惊。_

_“我不同意！”国王想都没想就这么说。_

_真心人委屈地拉扯着衣角：“为什么呢？您甚至没有问我的出身不是吗？您给我个理由呀？总不能说因为我是男人王子也是男人吧？现在用这个借口实在太逊啦 国王陛下！我长得太难看吗？我承认，我现在的脸确实不太好看啦，但是我想我们更应该看到一个人的内心，而不只是随时可以变化的外表——”_

_没等他说完，红发王后就抬起了手，然后真心人的嘴就被缝起来了。但他并没有退缩，他举着自己黄色的对话框发出了无声的呐喊：“我爱王子！我爱王子！这是我的真心话！”_

_真心人就算不说话，他的呐喊也绕梁三日不绝。墨镜国王感到很头疼，红发王后也觉得很不好办，因为她看不穿真心人脑子里在想些什么。_

_几天之后，墨镜国王终于想到了一个办法，他找来嘴巴依然被缝着的真心人说：“我要给你一些考验，如果你能通过，那么我就——至少让你见见王子。”_

_真心人点了点头，为了王子，他什么都愿意做。_

_他被领到了一个房间跟前。这个房间门上写着几个字：永远的爱。_

_真心人被丢进了房间里，门关上了，关门的人的脚步声渐行渐远，房间里一片漆黑，什么光线都没有。_

_真心人摸索着坐在了角落里，盯着黑暗与虚无。_

_他不知道自己坐了多久，因为看不见阳光，没法判断天数。他猜测大概是过了很久，也可能只是自己打了个盹。所以他有时睡着，有时醒来，眼前依然是黑暗。 他睁开眼睛或是闭上眼睛都没有区别，所以他想象着王子就在自己边上坐着，他伸出手去，像是摸到了王子冰冷的金属手臂，那温暖了他的心。_

　　*

　　“爸爸也有一条金属手臂。”霍普冷不防打断了韦德的故事。

　　韦德点了点头：“没错，你爸爸的金属手臂很重，尝起来有股发电厂的煤炉味儿，你知道吗？”

　　霍普茫然地摇头：“什么是发电厂？”

　　*

　　 _“他一直和我在一起呢。”真心人抱着怀里的空气，继续度过无从辨识的日日夜夜。_

_不知过了多久，那个房间的门终于被打开了，真心人哆嗦着站起来走出房外。房间里的地上铺满了他的头发和胡子——长出来的毛发被他一根根扯断用来消遣时间，令人惊异的是，那些毛发在地上排出了一个王子的样子，依稀可辨。_

_国王非常的震惊，一是因为那房间完全封闭，没有一丝光线能透进去，真心人完全是靠着记忆力在拼出王子的样子；二是因为那个房间封闭了时间，房间外面过一天，房间里面就是一百年。国王和王后出去度假了八天回来，真心人已经在房间里困守了八百年了。_

_他几乎衣不蔽体，看起来憔悴而虚弱，因为长久不说话，声带一时半会儿都没法发挥作用。但他看到国王时，依然兴奋地举起了他的黄色对话框：“我还是爱他。”_

_八百年，也许不是永远，但有几个人能等到永远呢？国王动摇了一下。_

_但国王的考验并没有结束，从第一个房间里顺利出来的真心人被领到了第二间房间跟前，这个房间门上也写着几个字：相处之道。_

_真心人走了进去，这间房间里终于有了光线，令他惊讶的是房间里还有别人，那不是王子是谁？_

_真心人高兴地跑了过去，拉着王子的手。但王子并没有扭头看他。真心人不解地望向王子的脸，只见他神色漠然地目视前方。_

_在他们的正前方，墙壁上有一个巨大的影子，慢慢浮现出形状。_

_那是一个狮身人面像，非常的高大，两只尖利的前爪反射着光芒，看起来有点吓人。狮身人面像的脸色铁灰，一双眼睛血红，额头上有一个菱形的光点，一亮一暗，时而透出和眼睛相近的血红色。_

_狮身人面像清了清嗓子，开口道：“真心人，我要问你一个问题，考验一下你们能不能融洽相处。”_

_“你是要问我他妈妈和他掉海里我会先救谁吗？”_

_狮身人面像犹豫了一下：“呃，不……你这个问题似乎也挺不错……不，我要问的不是这个问题。我的问题很严肃！”他又清咳了几声，接着说，“就如你现在所看到的的，你们俩被关在一间密室里，这间密室的规则是只能有一个人活着出去，你会怎么办？”_

_真心人眨了眨眼：“我真的觉得我的问题比较难一点。”_

_“……真的吗？”_

_“真的，”真心人真诚地捂着胸口，“你的问题对我来说一点难度都没有……因为我们过去的那次旅行，我们早已融为一体……”_

_他依然拉着身边的王子——现在他知道这应该是这个狮身人面像为了给他造成精神压力而制造的幻象，但说真的，对一个精神本来就乱到没法理顺的人来说，再多的精神压力算个什么呢？_

_真心人大声叫了一声：“切片传送！”_

　　*

　　“哇……”霍普拍了拍自己的小手，“这个爸爸和我讲过。他在讲到飘浮的大城堡的时候讲过这个！”

　　“哦，你喜欢吗？这是世界上最棒的私人专机了。”韦德把手垫在脑袋后面，仰头往后靠在墙上，就好像在回味最美好的时光。

　　*

　　 _真心人大叫着：“切片传送！”_

_然后下一刻，他和那个王子的幻象就一起从房间里消失了——_

_他能感觉到自己身体的每一部分都被从四面八方袭来的力量扯散了，力量分成了无数股，将他拆解得粉粉碎，然后和另一团物质混合在了一起，他逐渐找不到自 己的部分，因为那些都和另一堆物质彻底融合，然后他的身体渐渐被再造出来，只是似乎比原先要重许多，当一切都重新聚合，他也终于从头晕目眩中解脱了出来， 以别扭的姿势站在了地上。_

_他和王子的身体用非常古怪的方式融合穿插在一起，王子的一条手臂从他的胸膛中间穿过。_

_真心人笑了笑：“这儿还要最后做一点修正——”他拔出了自己的刀，照着自己的胸口插了下去，剧痛袭来，但不至于死，他咬着牙，留神不会切到王子的手臂，在自己胸口围绕着王子的手臂切出一个空档，然后丢下刀子，拉着王子的手慢慢从自己胸膛中间拔出来。_

_疼痛一时间封住了他的话语和呼吸，过了会儿他的胸口开始收口，等那个窟窿小到只能容纳一个手指，他故作镇定地拉起王子的手指，将他的中指塞进了自己前胸的孔洞里。_

_围观的国王和王后露出了嫌恶的表情，真心人却高兴地大喊：“我这个孔打得是不是很有水平？给王子当订婚戒指都刚刚好！”_

_最后因为前胸的皮肉迅速长好并封住了王子——虽然只是一个幻象——的手指，真心人不得不再次动刀子，在他自己的胸口切了一个新的洞出来。他指着自己的前胸对王后说：“介意给我一个您的耳环吗？我穿在这儿，用来纪念曾被王子当做订婚戒指的位置。”_

_国王捂着自己的额头说：“行了，我们去下一个房间吧。”_

_第三个房间，按照惯例，就是最后一个房间了。这个房间门上写着一个词：牺牲。_

_真心人又一次拔出了刀子：“性命吗？”_

_国王把他推进了房间里，关上门后隔着门对他喊：“我要知道的是你能为我儿子做出的最大的牺牲！”_

_真心人握着刀子，想了又想，最后，他把刀子丢在了地上。_

_他对着房顶喊：“我愿意不再自杀！”_

_国王的声音在房间里响起：“为什么？这是什么设定？”_

_真心人捂着自己的左胸说：“在遇到王子之前，我的挚爱是死亡女神。为了见到她，我一遍又一遍地自杀。那是一种奇特的迷恋，没有理由，只是想见到她而已。但现在我遇到了王子，他能带给我我乞求了无数年的安宁。我不需要死亡女神了——我愿意为了王子，再也不自杀。”_

　　*

　　霍普皱起了她的小眉毛：“真心人的牺牲就是不再牺牲是吗？”

　　韦德用力点头：“没错，没错！霍普你学单词很快！”

　　霍普咬着自己的手指，含含糊糊地说着：“真心人真的很爱王子。”

　　“我也这么觉得。”韦德也把自己的手指隔着面罩塞进了嘴里。

　　*

　　 _国王很震惊。这是他听过的最为惊世骇俗的牺牲了。_

_但房间严格遵守着规则，在听到真心人的答案之后，房间的门渐渐打开了。真心人走了出来。_

_他和守在门外的王子撞了个满怀。_

_真心人抬起头看着王子的眼睛，一只眼睛柔情似水，一只眼睛热情如火。王子拉着他的手，扭头对自己的父亲说：“这不公平。”_

_“……什么？”国王疑惑地看着自己的儿子。_

_王子的声音低了下去：“我是说，看看你对他做的一切。你瞒着我，对他施加了这些没人能承受的折磨。这不公平。如果这是一场两人的考验，那我理应也在其中。现在我就来告诉你我愿意为这一切所作出的牺牲，我——”_

　　*

　　霍普满脸期待地看着韦德：“王子愿意做什么和真心人结婚呀？”

　　韦德咬着嘴唇冥思苦想了一会儿：“王子他……他说……他愿意……呃……”

　　“他说‘我爱他’。”一把低沉的嗓音在两人的身后响起，韦德和霍普动作一致地转头看去，刚洗好澡的内森包着浴巾慢慢走了过来，身上似乎还有热气正在往外冒。

　　“爸爸！”霍普朝着内森伸出手，内森走到她身边，低头摸了摸她的额头，然后扭头看着韦德，继续说道：

　　“王子说‘我爱他’，这是他这一生第一次对独立的个体而非整个世界表白爱意。当王子说出这几个字后，他身上的魔咒就被破解了，他不再是只能为世界而活的救世主，他终于也变成了一个能自由地爱的人类。”

　　韦德承受着内森的凝视，过了好久，在他们感觉到霍普小心翼翼地拉扯他们的衣服后，韦德才深吸一口气，给故事来了个盖棺定论：“然后王子和真心人就永远幸福地生活在了一起！”

　　霍普露出了笑容：“太好了。”

　　内森提着自己的浴巾，那险些被霍普拽下来。他把霍普的毯子往上拉了拉帮她盖好，对她说了晚安，然后霍普就乖乖地闭上了眼睛。

　　他走到屋子的另一个角落，韦德也跟了过去，在他身边坐下。

　　内森伸出手抚弄着他身上的破衣烂衫，那些衣服经历了八百年，早就已经一碰就掉了。他的手指慢慢触碰着韦德的面罩，隔着布料轻轻摩挲他的脸，问他：“你为什么不摘掉面罩，韦德。”

　　韦德用双手拽着自己的面罩下沿说：“那会吓到小女孩儿的！我可不想再被因为惊恐而无法控制自己超能力的小孩轰掉半个脑袋。”

　　内森朝着霍普的方向看了一眼，笑着说：“她是个好女孩儿，她能控制好自己的力量。她比我强多了，你不用担心。她不会害怕你的脸——”

　　他慢慢掰开韦德死死揪紧的手指，然后将他的面罩一点点掀开。面罩下面的皮肤逐渐显露，满是疮疤，时刻变换，内森的手指蹭过韦德的嘴唇，对他说：“正如我不会怕你的脸一样。”

　　韦德很大声地吞咽着口水，然后开口问：“你是要给我一个幸福的晚安吻吗？”

　　“如果可以的话，”内森抚摸着韦德坑坑洼洼的后脑勺，“我看过那些老旧的电影，王子和真心人永远幸福地生活在了一起，影片的最后，总是一个甜蜜美好的吻。”

　　“可我们不是在拍电影，内森。”

　　“我们在韦德叔叔的故事里，韦德。”


	9. Story 8: You're Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 8 水仙（Doppelganger，分身）  
> 15 撸给他看  
> 25 面对镜子做爱

韦德带着一身的疲惫回到了家里，他破败、阴暗、没有人气的家里。  
他不记得自己离家多久了。  
他躲在角落看完了内森的葬礼——那些X战警从来没想过邀请他出席。他在墓碑前破天荒地一声不吭，然后他一回到家就立刻打包了自己能找到的所有武器，连同自己在内，一股脑儿都丢到罗美吉斯坦（注）……他在那儿闹腾了多久？那似乎耗光了他所有的力气。  
他倒在自己的沙发上，感觉沙发上有一层灰尘在自己身体的拍打之下后扬了起来。他用力吸了吸鼻子，想起自己还戴着面罩，就从下巴将面罩掀起一半，露出自己的鼻子，在阴冷的房间里用力吸气，然后呼气，制造出更多的寂寞。  
“你看见了吗？你看见了。那些都属于你，这个世界都属于你。你当然看见了，因为你和我在一起，你就在这儿，你就在这儿，内特。”  
韦德摸了摸自己身上的弹匣。他在罗美吉斯坦的时候往身上捆了好多，就和内森会做的一样。他总是在身上各处绑满弹匣以备随时取用，若是换成韦德，大概会空出两排位置留给自己的两柄长刀。韦德站了起来，仔细检查自己身上的装备——弹匣数量差不多了；肩部护甲掉了一个，这难不倒韦德，他家里存了好些内森的装备，只要再找一个护甲绑在身上就行了；至于发光的左眼，韦德找了个微型手电绑在左眼上，打开后发出纯净的白光，搞定；还有白发，从罗美吉斯坦回来的路上沿途磨损，现在他头顶那顶白色假发已经残破不堪，这让韦德不由得担心起内森老了之后的发际线——但他已经不会老了，韦德想起这个，放下了打算整理假发的手。  
他把镜子搬到了沙发跟前，拍了拍身上的灰尘，拎起一把加特林机枪，冲着镜子摆了个威猛的动作，压低他本就够沙哑的声音说：“等我很久了吗，韦德？”  
手电的光芒在镜子的反射下颇为刺眼。韦德抬起下巴，让反射角度更正，光芒直直地刺进他的右眼，他睁大眼睛一眨不眨，直到白光侵蚀他的整个视界，他不得不闭上眼睛，慢慢等待脑袋里的那片白色消退。  
那束白光顽强地留在他的脑海里，每每在他以为消失殆尽的时候，从眼角钻了出来，在他余光的位置吸引他的追逐。  
他放弃了和自己的眼珠子过不去，坐回到沙发上，任由死寂将自己逐渐掩埋起来——直到电话铃响起。  
韦德闭着眼睛摸到了电话听筒，拎起搁在自己的耳边，听筒里传出聒噪的声音：“喂？喂喂？你会杀人吗？我听说给你钱，你就什么都干？”  
韦德不喜欢这声音，他对听筒说：“威尔森杀人事务所今天歇业，请改日也别来了，走的时候记得摆好拖鞋。”  
聒噪的声音生气了，声音都响了起来：“什么？你他妈跟我开玩笑……你要多少钱？”  
“呃……”韦德等了一会儿，脑袋里没有跳出任何数字，他坚定地说，“我很忙，你好，再见。”  
“谁他妈跟你好啊！”聒噪的声音大喊着，“你忙着被操啊！”  
韦德捏紧了听筒说：“天哪，要不是我忙着，我真想给你颁发一个幸运顾客奖！你怎么知道我忙着被操呢？”韦德往后一躺，仰倒在沙发上，捏着嗓子开始叫唤，“哦，哦，亲爱的，你能再用点力吗？用力操我，再深一点……啊……啊……你的老二实在太大了，我要射了，我的猛男……”  
听筒的那一头爆出一段一听就没接受过良好家庭教育的咒骂，随后是一记重重的挂机，只剩下忙音在韦德的耳朵里回荡。韦德优雅地挂上了自己的电话，挖了挖耳朵，然后继续盯着镜子发呆。  
白光让他目眩。  
他稍稍转开脑袋，避开那束笼罩着他的光芒。他看见内森坐在他面前，满身疲惫，但嘴角带着笑意。  
韦德忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他朝着内森伸出手，看见内森也向他伸出了手。他伸出指尖，轻轻向前，指尖触到了内森的指尖——一片冰凉，那来自于他的钢铁手臂，带着发电厂的煤炉味儿，转瞬间就夺走了他的嗅觉。  
“我知道你在这儿。”韦德张开手指，和内森的手掌贴在一起。冰凉还有煤炉味钻进了他的手心，让他忍不住哆嗦了一下。他摸索着摸到了自己的两腿间，隔着裤子触到自己发硬的阴茎，他望着对面，内森也在抚弄他的两腿之间。  
韦德把手伸进了裤子里：“今天我们来玩点精神层面的性爱吧，内内！精神层面的意思就是——不用肉体接触。啊哈，就是这样！我做给你看，你也做给我看。可别先射了！”  
内森没有回答，但他也把手伸进了裤子里，他把裤子往下褪，掏出了自己的阴茎，已经半勃起的阴茎在他手中微微颤抖，韦德忍不住咽了口口水。  
他握住自己的阴茎，对内森说：“我们开始吧。”  
他开始动作，眼睛一秒都没有离开坐在自己对面的内森。他看见内森将手握紧圈住阴茎，上下缓慢抚弄了几下，随后加快了速度，开始大力地套弄。内森将腿分得很开，身体往下躺平，他胀鼓鼓的阴囊挂在阴茎的底部，随着他的每一个撸动的动作而轻轻晃动。  
韦德感觉口干舌燥，他的腿间似乎立刻就彻底硬了。能看到内森自慰的场景，那可比买一百本GQ强多了。  
韦德握紧了自己的阴茎，用自己手心的枪茧摩擦着茎身，和他身体上的皮肤类似，他的阴茎表皮也脆弱而又不堪一撸，粗糙的枪茧绝对能给他带来加倍的快感。韦德屏住呼吸，将那股快感屏在了脑袋里，他飘飘忽忽，仿佛内森的钢铁手指在他的脑袋里抹了一圈。  
他拽掉了裤子，很满意地看到内森也把裤子脱了个干净。韦德舔了舔自己的手指，对内森说：“我想狠狠进入你身体里……就好像我希望你狠狠地插我一样。”  
他盯着内森挺立的阴茎，将自己舔湿的手指伸向自己两腿之间，颤抖着滑过会阴，分开身后的入口，将手指伸了进去。那感觉真是难以言喻，尤其在他看见内森也开始用手指操自己的后面之后——内森将两个手指插进自己身体里，咬紧牙关抽动手指，他能听见那种湿漉漉的抽插声，这比什么都更刺激他的神经。  
他喃喃着：“慢点，放松点，内内。”一边开始活动起插在下身的手指，他摸索着寻找能让自己高潮的位置，在碰触到后又全身颤抖着离开，他呼吸急促，快感让他忍不住闭上眼睛，但那儿只有一片黑暗，所以他重新睁开眼睛，盯紧了面前的内森——他此刻也正陷入高潮前的迷乱，双腿分得更开，阴茎顶端渗出前液，顺着茎身流下，在昏暗的房间里闪着光泽。  
内森仰起了脖子，憋了太久的喉咙里似乎发出了一些声音，那对韦德来说简直可以算是折磨——他能感觉到那声音在他身体里造成的激荡，毫无困难地穿透他的身躯，直达他的灵魂。他放弃抵抗，举手投降，任由内森的声音冲刷他体内的每一寸，他已经好久没听见内森的声音了——久到他都快不记得内森是怎么叫他的名字了。  
韦德，韦德。  
韦德立刻就大叫着射了出来，他将脑袋往后仰，撞在沙发靠背上，顶着靠背磨了几下，直到自己的高潮渐渐消退，才重新抬起头。他看着对面的内森，他的两腿间也一片狼藉，乳白色的精液喷射在他的弹匣、护甲上，还有一些沾到了他的脸上。内森用手指刮去了脸上的精液，手指伸进嘴里慢慢舔舐，他的嘴唇看起来前所未有的诱人。  
“我想吻你，内特。”韦德哑着嗓子说。  
对面的内森朝他眨了眨眼，白光闪过，闪得韦德睁不开眼睛，他眯起眼睛低下头，过了会儿那道白光突然灭了——韦德抬起有点酸软的手臂摘下眼睛上的微型手电，将它丢在了一边。  
他扶起重得要命的脑袋，看着面前的镜子。  
内森已经不在这儿了。  
  
注：罗美吉斯坦，一个虚构的国家。内森曾去帮助过这个国家，死侍在他死后跑去那儿希望当地人民能缅怀内森。


	10. Story 9A: You're Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行时空的故事。
> 
> 使用命题：  
> 21 权力对调

　　韦德·威尔森从医院走了出来。他又看了一遍手里的报告，嘴里不停念叨着：“滑稽，可笑，你的人生就是一出悲喜剧……”

　　他把报告团成一团，塞进了左边的裤袋里，紧接着他的右侧大腿震动了起来——韦德全身都在跟着抖，他摸到右腿，把手伸进口袋，掏出了他震动个不停的手机。他甚至没看来电显示就直接按了接通键，把手机放在耳边，听见靶眼沙哑的声音响起：“嘿，韦德。在擦你那把枪吗？”

　　韦德回头看了看。社区医院的门牌有点脏，不过好歹还是个医院，基本的设备一应俱全，当然少不了身材火辣或者不火辣的护士。韦德对电话那头的靶眼说：“早上好，靶眼。你说的是我的哪把枪？哦，我估摸着这地方会帮我擦的只有一把。你说的是那一把吗？”

　　“哈哈，”靶眼笑了起来，“我就喜欢和你聊天，韦德。我问一句，你能把心窝子都掏出来给我。”

　　韦德弓着背走过了一家电器商店，橱窗里堆着的电视机上，正在播放着科学家对变种基因的研究的报道。一阵风刮过，韦德缩起了脖子，对靶眼说：“你肯定是想歪了，不过我不会把你想歪的方向和实际的情况说出来的。”

　　“你随意，伙计，”靶眼的声音里还带着笑意，“我是来通知你，老板找我们去打猎，地点等会儿发给你。”

　　韦德停下了脚步，站在街角，双手毕恭毕敬地握紧了手机：“哦，是的，打猎。我会准备好的，你知道的，”他的声音里透着紧张，“不过我还没来得及买我的小型哨兵机器人——”

　　“忘了那些破烂吧，韦德，反正你也买不起，”靶眼弄出了一些声响，像是他的小刀敲在金属上的声音，“这次是围猎，带足你的家伙吧。”

　　靶眼先挂了电话，韦德也把电话收了起来。他身后的橱窗里，电视上的科学家正欣喜地讲述着他们取得的重大成果，韦德一边听一边等靶眼把打猎地点发过来，等他接到了地点指示后，他立刻查了查位置——离他家挺近的，大概步行前往都没问题，这么看起来，这次围猎的目标要么数量不多，要么能力不足。

　　韦德深深地叹了口气，朝着他的目的地走去。

　　*

　　这个世界有变种人，但是他们似乎总是会惹麻烦。有人说最好的办法就是对他们进行监管，反正本来他们就不是人类。

　　变种人和人类之间的明争暗斗持续了许多年，有时会爆发严重冲突，双方互有伤亡，但有时又会消停一阵，双方握手言和，相安无事。

　　变种人里有一个主张人类与变种人和平共处的领袖，他叫查尔斯·泽维尔，自称X教授。和激进的变种人兄弟会老大万磁王不同，X教授为了让人类和变种人坐下来谈判而不遗余力地四处奔走，而他的所作所为确实卓有成效，一切似乎都朝着携手共建美好明天的方向走去——

　　直到有一天，人们在X教授创办的变种人学院外发现了X教授的尸体，边上站着自称杀了他的人类。

　　这威力不亚于在纽约的市中心引爆原子弹。

　　凶手和作案手段几乎没有花多少时间就调查清楚了，这一切顺利到让人产生怀疑的程度，但所有证据确凿不容辩驳，X教授就是被一个人类给杀了。

　　紧接着的就是全面爆发的战争。

　　这场战争一开始呈现着一边倒的形势：愤怒的变种人在万磁王的带领下毫不留情地向人类宣泄着他们的愤怒和力量，面对着他们多变的能力，人类应付得颇为吃力，在战争中节节败退。

　　但转机就在一天突然出现了，那一天人类突然就好像掌握了克制变种人的法宝，变种人战士的能力都被看穿并遭到毁灭性的打击，战场的局势被迅速改写。人类研制出了哨兵机器人，这种巨大而又笨重的机器人能够搜索拥有变种基因的生命体，从储存在它们程序里的数种打击方式中挑选一种合适的施加于目标身上，精确而又高效地灭杀变种人，不用脏了人类的手。哨兵机器人被立刻推广到全世界的战斗前线，它们能够使用的打击方式也越来越多，剩下的变种人们被逐渐分隔开来，能投入到战斗中的有生力量也越来越少……

　　事实上这一切并没有持续太久，战争很快就变成了单方面的屠杀。变种人成了濒危物种，多次扫荡剩下的变种人越来越少。物以稀为贵，仅剩的变种人反而成了黑市上的高价货——他们被当成商品买卖，被人类奴役，人类给他们戴上变种能力抑制项圈，有钱有地位的人开始用拥有一个变种人奴隶来彰显自己的身份，而成为奴隶的变种人失去了所有权利，彻底成为他们主人的所有物——难以判断究竟是成为人类的奴隶更幸福些，还是死在战场更幸福些。

　　有市场就会有商人，有头脑的生意人可不会放过这么一条赚钱的路子。金并在这方面的嗅觉无人能及，他拥有最庞大的犯罪网络，从捕猎到训诫到贩卖，他把变种人生意玩得溜溜转。

　　金并雇佣着全世界数一数二的恶棍们帮他做这一条龙的工作，韦德正是受雇于他的一个雇佣兵。韦德的数一数二之处，说起来有些曲折：在人类还没和变种人爆发全面战争的年代，人类政府在暗地里做着不少变种人相关的研究，比如抽取某些特别的变种基因输入普通人的身体里，希望能培养出拥有变种人能力的战士——这种美好的愿望换来的多数却是死在手术台上的人类——而韦德就是那唯一的一个从实验中活下来的人。他得到了自愈因子，来自于一个不屈不挠的变种人战士金刚狼，那让他的身体受到任何伤害都可以迅速恢复，但过于活跃的自愈因子也毁了他的脑子，让他成了个不折不扣的话唠疯子。

　　不过反正也没差啦，作为一个雇佣兵，只要他能完成任务就好，没人在乎他的脑子是不是正常。

　　*

　　韦德回了趟家，换上了他的工作服，带好枪、弹匣和他的双刀，拿了个苹果，在意识到他必须得把面罩拉起来才能吃后，他把苹果丢回了水果篮。他步行到了这次的“猎场”，几个哨兵机器人正以固定的间隔站在猎场外围，只是抬起了手臂，但没有任何其他动作。

　　韦德不太喜欢哨兵机器人，它们对他可不友好。他不是一个变种人，他的变种能力并不是天生的，但拥有这样的能力却让韦德感受到了自己的格格不入——在爆发全面的战争之前，他也曾多次试图加入变种人中的“精英部队”X战警，但几乎每一次都被无情地拒绝了；而开战后，那些哨兵机器人每次攻击变种人时，总会波及到他——哨兵机器人的核心组件变种人探测器是基于一些原型变种基因研制的，金刚狼的自愈因子正是其中之一，面对这些原型基因，哨兵机器人总是“先攻击再说”，因此韦德也成了一个活靶子。

　　老是被打已经够让韦德苦不堪言了，毕竟就算有自愈因子，被打烂了还是很疼的，更可恶的是哨兵机器人向周身一定范围内发出的抑制变种能力的辐射波，虽然效果并不致命，但时间久了，韦德发现自己断掉的手脚长回来的速度是越来越慢了。

　　韦德绕开了哨兵机器人的辐射范围，朝着猎场里走去。这是一个破败的居民区，爆发了战争后，这儿因为曾经居住过几家变种人家庭而遭到了相当血腥的打击，现在这里基本没人住了，被炸毁的居民楼大张着嘴露出里面的家具残骸，各处透出的深色污迹八成是早已干涸的血。

　　“嘿。”韦德看见了靶眼，他朝着韦德挥手打着招呼，韦德紧赶几步，走到了他的身边。

　　靶眼是一个再正常不过的普通人类，但他在恶棍界的名声，却不比任何一个操纵着超级力量的家伙小——他是个最纯粹的恶棍，和他在一起，韦德时常都有危机感，因为自己实在是差太远了——靶眼办事冷酷高效，理所当然他赚得比韦德多太多，这么说吧，当韦德还在温饱线上挣扎的时候，靶眼已经有了一个变种人司机。

　　“你把你的车停哪儿了？哦，别告诉我你已经开上了哨兵机器人。”韦德纵身一跃跳到了靶眼身边的隐蔽处，靶眼提起自己的枪朝着猎场深处指了指：“你羡慕吗？你也可以拥有，韦德。今天是个好机会，这儿的变种人不会超过三个，能力也挺弱，不过我可不会让着你。”

　　围猎是一项能让所有猎人兴奋起来的活动，如果遇到的变种人实力极弱，老板允许猎人们将哨兵机器人设定在待机模式，将猎场整个围起来，任由猎人们在区域内自由狩猎。在围猎的过程中，猎人们找到的任何变种人都可以由他们随意处置，可以直接杀掉，可以玩弄虐待，也可以活捉了交给老板换佣金，不过要想顺利拿到钱，最好小心别的猎人的黑枪——在变种人死或是被交到老板手里之前，任何人都可以对他们出手。靶眼是围猎的个中好手，他擅长黑枪，享受杀戮，每一次围猎他都大出风头，韦德可一次都没赢过他。

　　不过韦德的心态想来比较随性，他吹了声口哨说：“我们走着瞧吧，靶眼，你要是跟在我后面你就是小狗。”

　　韦德说完就从掩体里跳了出来，跨了几步就离开了靶眼一段距离。靶眼朝他竖起了中指，韦德毫不犹豫地给了他一个飞吻，然后两人就朝着完全相反的两个方向开始移动。

　　韦德嘴里哼着三只小猪的歌，跑向了一栋看起来还比较完好的建筑。根据他的经验和个人体会，在长期的逃亡过程中，吃饱肚子一跃成了所有需求里的第一位，这种时候人都不太挑，能找到什么就吃什么。这个区域里的人都搬走得差不多了，但他们离开得很匆忙，房间里应该还会留下不少食物，如果仔细搜寻，应该可以在这些居民楼里搜罗到能让自己活很久的食物。

　　韦德跑进了楼里，仔细查看着地上的灰尘上是否有人走过的痕迹，出乎他意料的是地上什么痕迹都没有。他有些惊奇，因为他向来以自己的直觉为傲，反正脑子已经乱成了一锅粥，他更加仰赖自己对周遭环境的第一反应，而他的直觉也没有一次让他失望——他的脑袋里有一处突突跳着，对他说这儿会藏着人，但地上什么都没有。这有些稀奇。

　　韦德轻巧地跑上楼梯，仔细检查着每家每户的大门。他去敲那些直觉告诉他里面可能会有人的房间的门，很礼貌地询问：“家里有人吗？”回应他的只有他的声音，在空无一人的楼道里短暂地回荡。

　　他走到了顶楼，这儿是最后的几间房间了。是的，大家都明白，躲在高处一点儿都不明智，但韦德的直觉向来都是不走寻常路的——他抬起手，手指触到一间房门，就在此时，一阵突如其来的爆炸把他给掀翻了。

　　天旋地转，韦德推开压在身上的碎砖瓦，捂着脑袋呻吟出声。他摸了摸自己的脑袋，被什么东西刮破了，血流了下来，搞得他的面罩黏糊糊的。韦德站起身拍了拍身上的尘土，看见边上的墙上出现了一个大洞。他很警觉地躲在了洞的边上，小心往楼下查看，某个不长眼的猎人扛着毒刺正朝着他的方向探头探脑，随时准备再射一发。

　　韦德打心眼里看不起这种猎人。没有专业精神，技术粗糙，只会靠狂轰滥炸来碰运气。他们离杀戮现场越来越远，也就离生命越来越远，生命在他们看来只是一沓沓钞票而已——而现在这样的猎人越来越多了。

　　韦德喜欢刀子。刀子是最亲密的朋友，枪里的子弹会打光，但刀子永远都跟在身边。子弹离开枪口，在你触不到的地方杀死敌人，而刀子是在你的手下刺进敌人的身体里。你能通过刀子感受到生命的强盛和脆弱，从刀子里体会生命的流逝——这样你就会更加敬畏生命，尤其对于韦德来说。

　　在战前韦德也是个雇佣兵，拿了钱就去办事，这是职业道德。不过，作为一个有追求的雇佣兵，他也是会挑选工作的，没兴趣或是给的钱太少的工作，他都是不会接的——韦德有自己的底线。

　　但这条底线在战争爆发后似乎就变得一文不值了，“遇到变种人杀无赦”，这根本就不符合韦德的哲学，更何况他还是挺感激变种人的——要不是金刚狼给他的自愈因子，他也活不到现在。这场战斗到了现在这会儿已经完全走了样，变种人已经被物化成了连石头都不如的东西，瞧瞧那些花大价钱买大规模杀伤性武器的猎人们，他们又残忍，又胆小，心里揣着懦夫，却以为自己是个大人物……

　　韦德深深吸了口气。

　　也许拿着刀子的他已经是个老古董了。

　　韦德轻手轻脚地走到了被轰炸过后岌岌可危的门前，伸出手指戳了戳，门歪斜着打开了，发出让人听着心惊肉跳的嘎吱声。他抬起脚越过地上的破烂迈进屋里，这个房间的屋顶在刚才的轰炸下已经塌了大半，现在，外面的阳光直直地洒了进来，屋子里所有的角落都能一览无遗。

　　韦德说不准是先听到的微弱呼吸声，还是先看到的人影。他的视线在屋子里一扫，就看见厨房转角里缩着一个人，他的呼吸声微弱而又急促，听起来像是受伤了。

　　那人听见门口的响动，抬起头来的时候动作显然不太顺畅。他看见了韦德，韦德也一动不动地看着他，过了会儿，韦德对他说：“在厨房写日记吗，安妮？”

　　那人的神色一下子变得极为惊讶，他克制着自己的声音咳嗽着，小声问韦德：“你能看见我？”

　　韦德朝着前后左右张望，又伸手摸了摸边上的一张椅子。是硬的，所以这些都是真的，这不是一个什么虚无幻境。韦德点了点头，往前走了一小步说：“看得很清楚啊，安妮。”

　　“我不叫安妮。”那人摇了摇头，扶着手边破碎的料理台，慢慢站了起来。他看上去挺年轻，个子很高，大概是在刚才的轰炸中受了伤，现在一条腿弯曲着，背也微微弓起，这样才看上去和韦德差不多高；他的头发是棕色的，但额前的刘海却是诡异的白色，这让韦德想到了很多小屁孩儿的时尚，他忍不住哼了一声，那人立刻很紧张地抬起头盯着韦德，韦德这才发现他的一只眼睛不太正常——瞎了一般地闪着光。

　　“你漏电了吗？”韦德摸到自己腰包，掏出一卷电工胶带——别问他为什么会带着这种东西——走上前，递给那人说，“你可以先包一包。”

　　那人接过电工胶带，表情变得有些哭笑不得。他盯着胶带看了一会儿，撕开了一小截贴在了自己破掉的袖口上，对韦德说：“你是个猎人？”

　　“是啊，我们正在围猎呢。”

　　“围猎的目标看来是我。”

　　“是吗？”韦德隔着面罩抓了抓自己的下巴，被血浸透的面罩现在有些发硬，磨得他脸上痒痒的，“你的意思是这儿就你一个是吗？”

　　有着奇怪刘海的人点了点头：“是的，就我一个。”

　　“哇哦，我发达的时候到了！”韦德拍了拍脑袋，“我第一个找到你诶！”

　　“恭喜你……”奇怪刘海露出困惑的神情，韦德便也歪着脑袋看他，过了会儿奇怪刘海摇了摇头，“你不杀了我吗？”

　　韦德跟着摇了摇头：“不，安妮。”

　　“我不叫安妮。”

　　“好吧，普瑞希拉。我叫韦德·威尔森。”

　　“……我叫内森，”自称内森的奇怪刘海眨了眨眼，“那么你是打算把我给卖掉吗？”

　　韦德还没来得及回答内森的话，又一发导弹呼啸着冲向了他俩，韦德几乎是条件反射地朝着内森扑了过去，随即那枚导弹就在他们身边爆炸了，脚边的地板碎裂，整栋楼都在剧烈震动，无数的砖块瓦砾砸向了他们俩，没过多久他们脚下的地板彻底断裂，两人一起掉到了下一层楼。

　　韦德不知道过了多久才清醒过来，他使尽全力才把盖在他们身上的残骸给弄开，在一片狼藉里他不停咳嗽着，等他终于又能呼吸了，他立刻转过身去翻找内森。他搬开了几块大的房屋碎块，内森也咳嗽着爬了出来，他的衣服都被爆炸给搞得破破烂烂的，韦德一眼就看见了他裸露的左臂，一整条左臂都泛着金属的光泽。

　　“这是你的变种能力吗？变成金属？”韦德伸出手敲了敲，货真价实的金属质感，接下去就轮到内森双眼发直了，他看见韦德被炸得皮开肉绽的手臂就在他的眼前迅速愈合，长出新的皮肤，然后那新的皮肤立刻又变得好像重度烫伤一样，布满了各式各样随时都在发生变化的疤痕。

　　“你是……变种人？”内森把手往后收了一点，韦德举起手说：“这是礼物，不是天生的……你不会看不起我吧？”

　　内森愣了一下：“我还以为你是个变种猎人。”

　　韦德立刻就明白了内森的意思。变种猎人，指的就是那种明明自己也是变种人，却也参与到变种人捕猎虐杀中的家伙们。变种猎人数量不多，但他们的能力更强，因为他们深谙自己的同类会躲藏在哪里，甚至还会诱导自己的同类进入陷阱。

　　韦德拼命地摆手：“我都被X战警拒绝了好几次了！这根本就是歧视。”

　　内森笑了起来，这还是他们相遇之后韦德第一次看到他放松下来。他有些吃力地从废墟里爬了出来，韦德还帮了他一把，内森很有礼貌地向他颔首：“谢谢，他们用什么理由拒绝你？”

　　“大概是嫌我长得不好看，”韦德指了指自己的面罩，“怕我影响了X战警的公众形象。”

　　韦德说完了这句话，拉住了内森的手。内森很平静地看了一眼韦德拉着他的手，点了点头说：“所以刚才的回答是‘是’。”

　　“什么？……”韦德很用力地想了想哪个他没有来得及回答的问题，然后斩钉截铁地说，“不！”他把手指竖在自己的嘴前，示意内森小声说话，“等会儿那个发射了毒刺的没有猎人精神的家伙就要过来捡漏了，现在跑还来得及。”

　　“跑？跑去哪里？”

　　“随便哪里，”韦德拉着内森往楼下走去，他空出的手抽出了背后的刀，挡在自己的身前，“离人类越远越好。”

　　韦德拉着内森走到了楼下，他躲在楼门前朝外张望了一下，回过头对内森说：“我们中了头奖，普瑞希拉。其他猎人都没注意到这儿的爆炸，看来我时来运转的时候到了。”

　　“是内森，”内森不厌其烦地纠正着韦德的叫法，“你这是要放我走？”

　　“不好吗？”韦德朝着内森摊开了手，“不用为我担心！我拿不到分数是正常的……跟紧我，别跑丢了哦！”

　　韦德蹑手蹑脚地走出了居民楼。他的神经高度紧张，随时留意着周围的风吹草动。这儿实在太开阔了，任何人只要是经过，一定会发现他们俩，所以韦德的脚步越来越快，他朝着一处小树林子跑去，边跑边留意着身后的内森。

　　内森紧紧地跟着韦德，因为腿受伤，他跑步的速度不够快，但看上去他似乎一点也不紧张。韦德拉着他钻进树林子里，稍稍喘了口气，然后韦德指着某个方向说：“等会儿我们会被炸一顿，不过你只要躲在我后面就好，很快就会过去的。”

　　他带着内森往自己所指的方向走去，没多久就穿出了树林，看见了两个间隔一段距离站着的哨兵机器人。现在内森的动作迟疑了，在他们所处的位置，待机状态的哨兵机器人还不至于发现内森的变种基因，但再往前走一点就说不好了，不过韦德完全没停下脚步，他拉着身后内森的手，朝其中一个哨兵机器人走了过去。

　　韦德走的路线很巧妙：两个哨兵机器人之间的距离是它们的变种基因探测范围刚好相交的距离，而韦德就一直走在这个范围之外，一直到最后不得不踏入探测范围了，他也确保自己踏入的区域刚好是在一个哨兵机器人的范围之外，又在另一个哨兵机器人的范围之内尽可能地离它远点。他就这样走到哨兵机器人拉出的警戒线底线附近，离他较近的那个哨兵机器人检测到了变种基因就突然动作了起来，它的脑袋转向韦德，随后毫不犹豫地向他开火。

　　哨兵机器人的火力实在太猛，密集的子弹打得地面都漫起了沙尘。等这阵硝烟散尽，哨兵机器人看到了被它袭击的是韦德——他张开双手，身上满是弹孔和鲜血，他的身体都被打得无法直立了，这台哨兵机器人立刻低下了脑袋拖长了声音对韦德说：“对不起。”

　　韦德身上的血肉飞速地复原，他很大度地摆了摆手，随后突然拔出身后的双刀，高高跃起跳到哨兵机器人的脑袋上，将两把刀迅速插进它的脑袋里，几次挑拨后挖出了深埋在其中的数据存储模块，他轻松地后空翻跃下，哨兵机器人冒着烟开始往下倒，韦德掰起它的一条手臂，将它尚未来得及收回去的手指机枪对准它自己的脑袋，迅速射了几梭子子弹，在他的脑袋被彻底破坏了之后，韦德对躲在他身后的内森说：“快跑！”他拽着内森的一只手，两人立刻开始奔跑，越过了警戒线，又朝着外面一顿狂奔，直到韦德脚下不再踩出血迹，身后的哨兵机器人已经看不见了。

　　尽管内森的一条腿不太方便，他们也没敢放慢速度，但跑了没多久就遇到了巡查队。韦德急停转身，带着内森转向另一条道，这回他们听见猎场那儿传来的骚动，大概是哨兵机器人的动作终于让其他人发现了，开始有人循着踪迹追了出来。

　　“内森，我希望你能知道一件关于我的事情，”韦德带着内森边跑边说，“我并不是一个轻浮的人！”

　　“什么？”

　　韦德拉着内森跑进了一栋破旧的公寓楼，往上爬了没几层就停在了一扇门前。韦德掏出钥匙在门锁里转了几圈，将门轻轻一推打开，他扶着门框对内森说：“相信我，刚和你见面就带你回家绝不是心怀不轨。”

　　内森错愕了几秒，然后他又笑了。他瘸着一条腿走进了韦德的家里，等韦德关上门，他转过身对韦德说：“我也希望你知道一件关于我的事情。我是不会随便进陌生人的家的。”


	11. Story 9B: You're Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 22 鞭打/拍打  
> 27 支配/服从关系（D/s）

　　韦德的家里看着比这栋公寓楼的外观好不了多少，用陈旧和脏乱来形容相当恰如其分。

　　内森靠在窗边看着楼下的巡查队渐行渐远，过了会儿，从猎场跑出来的猎人们也经过了楼下，但很快也消失在了远处，内森不由得抬起了眉毛：“他们不会发现吗？我在这儿。”

　　韦德自豪地挺起了胸膛：“哦，那是自然！我必须给我家装一个变种基因的屏蔽装置，不然我每天都得接收到哨兵机器人的道歉——你也看到了，它们都是直线思维的典范，宁可错杀一千不会放过一个……事后只要跟我说声‘对不起’就结啦。没人权呐。”

　　韦德说完话就开始脱身上的衣服，因为被打烂了，脱下来的时候拖泥带水得蔚为壮观，最后韦德干脆用撕的把破布都给扯下来了，包括他的头罩。他打开衣橱，拿出另外一套一模一样的制服穿上，把面罩放在手边，等他搞定了一切，才发现内森一直都在看着他。

　　“嘿哟，伙计，”韦德很夸张地弯曲膝盖踮起脚尖，捂住了自己的胸口和胯间，用尖细的嗓音说，“别这么看着我，你的视线太火辣了。”

　　“抱歉，我没有别的意思，我只是好奇——”

　　“好奇我为什么不穿内裤吗？”

　　“……好奇你的恢复能力，刚才你都快被打烂了，现在你已经恢复如初，这让我想起一个朋友——不过你的皮肤……”

　　韦德打开了冰箱，拿了两瓶冰啤酒出来，他一屁股坐在了沙发上，拍了拍自己边上的沙发，示意内森也坐下来。韦德咬开啤酒瓶盖说：“这是个礼物，不过在我身上大概发生了一些水土不服，嗯，就好像你旅行的时候住的小旅馆，那些床太软或是太硬，你晚上根本没法睡觉，就只能翻来覆去，试图把床单揉成一种你熟悉的样子。”

　　内森坐了下来，婉拒了韦德递给他的啤酒，点了点头说：“这解释很棒。”

　　“那你呢？”韦德把一条腿拉上了沙发盘起，颇为轻松地看着内森，“你为什么到这儿来？来找吃的吗？”

　　“是啊，我来找吃的。”内森摆出一个非常公式化的笑脸。

　　韦德撅起了嘴：“演技太差，格兰芬多扣十分！”他突然靠向内森，冲着他的左臂伸出手，在碰到他之前抬起头问了一声，“我可以摸摸吗？”

　　内森很大方地把自己的手臂往前伸，韦德立刻将手掌整个搭了上去。他来回抚摸着，就好像在摸一把上好的刀，他凑过去，用光滑得如同镜面的金属表面照自己的脸，他沧桑的脸看起来愈发的怪异了。

　　“这是你的超能力吗？”

　　“不，这是……”内森歪着脑袋想了想，“这也是个礼物，在我身上也有些水土不服，”他有些狡黠地眨了眨眼，“不过好在我通常都睡在地上，所以我不会因为睡在新的床上就整晚整晚地翻来覆去，我会把床砸了直接睡地板。”

　　韦德鼓起了掌：“酷！太帅了！我真该跟你学几招！”他放下了手，做出自己能做出的最严肃的表情说，“那么你的超能力是什么？”

　　内森犹豫了一会儿，伸出了自己的右手，平摊在韦德面前。他稍微勾动了几下手指，韦德递给他却被他拒绝的啤酒瓶浮了起来，慢慢飘向他的手掌，在他的手掌中间悬停，他继续勾动着不同的手指，酒瓶逐渐掉转瓶身，倒了过来，瓶盖慢慢松动，脱离瓶口飘在一旁，啤酒从瓶口涌出，但迅速停留在了瓶口附近，最后整个瓶子都倒了过来，瓶子里的啤酒没有洒出来，只是仿佛果冻一般凝固在瓶口周围。

　　韦德目不转睛地看着，啤酒瓶在内森的控制下渐渐飘到了他的面前，内森又动了动手指，酒瓶改变了倾斜角度，瓶口靠在了韦德的嘴唇上，他张开嘴，啤酒缓缓流进他的嘴里。

　　韦德抓住了酒瓶拿开，朝着内森吹了声口哨。内森放下手说：“这才是我的变种能力。”

　　韦德指了指自己的眼睛：“所以那不是漏电吗？我本来以为你是个机器人！”

　　“不是漏电，”内森闭上了自己正闪着光芒的左眼，房间里好像都暗了不少，“这大概是为了方便你们来抓我。”

　　“不会有人抓住你的，我用我的双刀向你发誓，”韦德把右手举到了耳边，“不过这几天你最好不要出门，那些家伙不太能接受失败，你懂的，”他指了指窗外，内森很快明白他指的是今天参加围猎的猎人们，“这几天大街上会有很多、很多人跑来跑去的，哦，还有哨兵机器人，如果你在窗口看见它们的眼睛，记住，不要惊慌，给我打电话就行了！”

　　内森又笑了起来：“和你聊天真有趣。”

　　“你的品位不错，内森，”韦德点了点头，然后站了起来，“有品位的人都会在和我的谈话中获益良多。你要洗澡吗？如果你要洗澡，那我先去刷刷我的浴室。”

　　“不用麻烦，我自己可以搞定。”

　　“好吧，那你……可以穿我的衣服，”韦德把沙发上他刚才出门前换下来的便服递给内森，宽大的T恤上印着超级清新可爱的小草莓，“请随意！我还得回去报个到，嗯，如果你想吃东西……最好别翻冰箱里的东西吃。会拉肚子的。”

　　韦德走到了门边，拉开门，回过身对着内森摆手告别。内森也冲着他摆了摆手，然后韦德就关上房门，冲向了围猎场。

　　*

　　韦德本以为自己回去后，内森会完全不听他的话而跑出去，然后在自己家的楼下留下一具完整的尸体。所以当他打开房门，发现自己的家变得干净了一点，而内森也确实穿着他的小草莓T恤坐在沙发上玩填字游戏的时候，着实吓了一跳。

　　内森居然真的在他的家里住了下来。

　　韦德的家本来只是他一个人住的，所以怎么方便怎么来，厨房里堆着的外卖盒子几乎就要成山了，换下来的制服通常也是直接扔在垃圾堆边上，反正他每个月都从同一个裁缝那儿定做好多套他的特殊制服和面罩。但因为内森住在他家，韦德变得勤劳了一些，他想着打扫一下厨房，把沾着血肉变成破布团的衣服和垃圾打包在一起扔出去，在这过程中内森帮了他不少的忙，他的念动力能让他不用接触那些垃圾就把房间弄干净。

　　内森就像他说的那样，睡地板。韦德给了他一条毯子，他就直接铺在地上，用衣服卷成包子枕在脑袋下面，躺下就能飞快入睡，早上又能跟韦德几乎同时醒来。他们一起在韦德的练功房锻炼身体，先是分别做热身和拉伸，然后是一些高强度的身体素质锻炼，最后就是两人之间的对抗性练习，韦德很惊讶于内森的格斗技巧，动作简洁、扎实、有效，这是上过战场的人才有的技巧。

　　对于这些格斗技巧，内森一句话也没提过。韦德也懒得问，毕竟内森都毫不避讳地将技巧展现给韦德看了，那还有什么问的必要呢。

　　在内森住着的这些日子里，韦德家楼下来来回回的巡逻车就没停过，确切地说，是在这片街区里，这种巡查就没停下来过。几天前的围猎让金并损失了一个哨兵机器人和若干个赚钱的机会，他对此是不会善罢甘休的，虽然他还是抓住了几个变种人，但他依然确信有变种人逃了出去，只是逃跑的家伙没留下什么踪迹，因为现场都被急着追捕变种人而被打得一塌糊涂的韦德的血脚印给破坏了——这当然是韦德报告的版本。所以最简单粗暴的方法就是地毯式搜查——从围猎场外围的居民区开始巡查起来，慢慢扩大搜索范围，草木皆兵的态度更能震慑每一个人，让所有人都没有勇气窝藏变种人。

　　金并每天让猎人们轮班搜索，有的人觉得他有些反应过激，但韦德倒是挺能理解的，因为说到底，逃跑的变种人可是在万无一失的情况下，从金并开的围猎场里逃走的，对一个名声在外的变种人商人来说，这可是砸自己招牌的不良信息。所以为了在自己的客户面前重振雄风，搞得大一点，确实还挺有必要的。

　　不过这样一来韦德的工作就变多了——他也必须加入搜索，他不止一次向内森抱怨这不符合劳动法，但他还能怎么办，毕竟金并才是老大。

　　韦德这天半夜收工回家的时候看见楼下停着一辆改造过的道奇蝰蛇。他三步并作两步地飞奔上楼，看见自己的房门被打开了，他推开门走进去，咽口水的声音大得让走廊的感应灯都亮了起来——靶眼站在他的房间中间，听到他的动静后转过身来看他。

　　“哦，是你啊，靶眼，”韦德丢下手里的武器，走到靶眼面前，伸出手握住了他的手，“来吃晚饭吗？”

　　靶眼举了举另一只手里的碗，里面的炒鸡蛋看起来有些糟糕，他抽回被握住的手，抓了一大块塞到嘴里说：“味道比卖相好多了。”

　　有那么一瞬，韦德感觉自己的脊椎都抽紧了。他很久没有体会过这种紧张的感觉了，他战战兢兢地往厨房望去，看见穿着小黄鸭T恤的内森走了出来。

　　韦德看着内森张口结舌，但他的面罩阻住了他的表情。他僵硬地抬起了手，什么都说不出来，靶眼先开了口：“所以你那天才溜得那么早是吗？我们怎么也找不着那个变种人，因为被你藏在了家里。”

　　“我……”韦德的脑中难得放空，他望着内森发着愣，内森轻轻眨了几下自己的左眼，韦德仔细辨认，那长短间隔正是摩斯密码。

　　“……奴隶？”韦德把内森的意思说了出来，靶眼意味深长地笑了笑：“你是说他是你的奴隶？你不是一直都对奴隶没兴趣吗？哦，我明白了，”靶眼放下了碗，将两手在胸前交叉，抬高了下巴看着韦德，“你不是不想要，你只是买不起，就说没兴趣，是吧。”

　　受雇于商人的猎人的工作归纳起来只有两种，捕捉变种人，或是猎杀变种人。他们从老板那儿得到变种人出现的情报，有哨兵机器人作为强大的后盾，到了现场，依照老板的指令，要么把变种人抓回来交给老板，要么就杀掉变种人。这两种方式都可以为猎人赚钱，他们捕获、杀死的变种人越多，地位越高，得到的报酬也就越多。杰出的猎人因此变得极为富有，比如靶眼，他也买了变种人当自己的奴隶，但那些变种人的命运究竟如何，最好还是不要深究了。

　　韦德在猎人里的地位实在不怎么样，每次战斗，他都会被哨兵机器人误伤，这极大地影响了他的发挥，使得他至今没有一次成功击杀或是捕获变种人的记录，有的猎人甚至怀疑金并给他这个差使是不是可怜他，毕竟大战之前韦德也给金并打过工。韦德的生活和顶级猎人根本没得比，不过他对此也没啥抱怨，过得怡然自得，哪怕看着身边所有的猎人伙计都买了变种人奴隶，他也依然以“快乐的单身汉”自居。

　　韦德根本不想要一个奴隶——不管是人类还是变种人。但面对今天靶眼的突然造访，用奴隶来蒙混过去究竟是不是个好主意，没人知道。

　　“你也想要一个奴隶，我可以理解，”靶眼朝着内森走了过去，他绕着内森转了半圈，伸出手撩开他的头发，仔细看着他的左眼，然后拍了拍他的身体，“这个变种人长得还不错，你喜欢这类型的，韦德？”

　　“是我想当威尔森先生的奴隶，”内森突然开口了，“我一见到他，就希望他能成为我的主人。”

　　“哦……”靶眼拖长了声调，他捏住了内森的下巴抬起，认真看着他的脖子，手指按在了他的动脉上，“韦德，你知道违背老板的命令意味着什么吗？”

　　韦德勉为其难地想了想：“被炒鱿鱼？”

　　靶眼冷不丁地扭住内森的肩膀，将他一把摔倒在地，抬起膝盖压在他的背上，内森的一条手臂被以诡异的姿势弯折在身后，他只来得及闷哼了一声，就紧紧咬住了牙，不让自己发出任何声音。

　　“奴隶是需要训诫的，韦德，”靶眼从口袋里掏出了小型的变种人探测器，将内森从头到脚扫了一遍，然后他将他的双手绑在了背后，把他拉了起来，“你应该好好教你的奴隶，主人说话的时候不许插嘴。”

　　韦德看到内森被反剪着双手，因为刚才的突发事件，身体紧张得微微颤抖，韦德往前走了几步，对着靶眼做出一个放松的动作说：“我家比较崇尚言论自由，我的多重人格也很喜欢和新对手聊天……”

　　靶眼摇了摇头：“这可不太对啊，韦德。金并在训诫奴隶这件事上很有心得，你要不要去和他讨教一下？”

　　韦德也跟着摇头：“我不……太想，老板要是看上了我的奴隶，收归己用，我就亏大了。”

　　“韦德，你的目光短浅有时真让我羡慕，因为你这样活着太轻松了。”靶眼拿出手机，对着内森刚打算拍照，韦德立刻扑到他身上抱住了他的手：“我的奴隶不太喜欢拍照。”

　　“哦是吗？那你的奴隶喜欢干嘛？”靶眼把内森推到了韦德身上，“意念移物，是不？他能把你举起来吗？”

　　内森转了个身面对靶眼，低声下气地对他说：“先生，求你了，我只想当威尔森先生的奴隶，我愿意做任何事情——只要别让我离开他。”

　　靶眼撇了撇嘴：“何等情深意重的发言，韦德，我真没想到你还挺有魅力的？不过你知道的，这种甜言蜜语打动不了我，”靶眼弯下腰去，从自己的靴子里抽出一支短鞭丢给韦德，“我比较喜欢看真刀真枪的表演。”

　　韦德接着了短鞭，仍然一片茫然。靶眼走向沙发，找了个舒服的姿势坐下，抬起下巴向韦德示意：“该开始了，韦德。训诫你的奴隶给我看，如果足够好，我大概可以考虑先不跟金并聊今天我在你家都看到了什么。”

　　韦德看着手里的短鞭：“这玩意儿你是随身携带的吗？”

　　内森则向着靶眼鞠了一躬，等他直起身就向后退了几步，微微低头，站在了韦德的面前。

　　主人和奴隶，训诫与服从。这种玩法韦德也只是听说过，从没见识或是实践过。他在脑袋里过了一遍自己看到过的SM表演——这是他能想到的最接近的玩法了，但老实说，那些的表演成分远远大过实用性，可以参考的部分委实不多。韦德决定不管那些，他手执短鞭伸向内森的胸前，鞭子尖锐的前端落在了内森胸前的衣服上，他轻轻向下拉动短鞭，内森的衣服便也跟着被划了开来。

　　韦德轻轻叹了口气：“这件小黄鸭T恤可是限定品。”

　　靶眼翘起一条二郎腿说：“继续。”

　　划开的衣服两片前襟向左右分开，内森的胸膛露了出来，韦德的短鞭潜进了垂下的一片前襟将其慢慢挑起，然后他用短鞭的尖端在内森的胸前轻轻划拉，留下了浅浅的划痕。

　　“这是在挠痒痒吗？”

　　韦德没理会靶眼，他靠近内森，手掌隔着手套抚上他的另半个胸膛，内森轻轻吸了口气，挂在他身上的残破的T恤向上掀起，从他的肩上滑下，落在他绑在身后的手上。韦德抚摸着他肩膀那儿金属和肉体交接的部分，然后按住了他的肩膀微微使力，内森低下了头弯曲双腿，慢慢跪在了地上。韦德朝靶眼那儿望了一眼，他一动不动地等着韦德继续动作，韦德只能将注意力集中在内森身上，他伸出手搂住内森的下巴将他的头向上抬起，这让韦德可以居高临下地看着内森，他用轻佻的语气说：“靶眼先生认为你说话冒犯到他了。你觉得我该怎么惩罚你呢，普瑞希拉？”

　　“随你的意。”内森相当配合，但韦德更伤脑筋了，他满心以为自己的求助能得到内森的回应，但这个回答绝对不是他想要的。他放慢了脚步绕行到内森身后，看着他的背脊，咬咬牙甩出了鞭子，短鞭结结实实地招呼在了内森的背上，立刻出现了一条红色的印痕，内森把呻吟都给咽回了肚子里，硬是忍着一声不吭。

　　“如果你喜欢这样，那你就拍拍手，”韦德又抽了一鞭子，然后他做出恍然大悟的样子，“哦天哪，我都忘了你的手被绑住了。所以你到底是喜欢还是不喜欢呢？如果你喜欢我会给你更多，”他抽了第三鞭，惊异地发现自己抽出了一个D字形状，“如果你不喜欢那你最好学会喜欢……”

　　“你喜欢我就喜欢。”内森花了好大力气才把这句话说出来，他扭过头看了韦德一眼，左眼里的光芒让韦德一阵眩晕。

　　韦德忍不住伸出手去碰触内森的眼睛，内森闭上眼睛，韦德的指尖触到了他的眼皮，掩藏在眼皮之下的光芒仿佛是一团火焰，几乎要将韦德的手指灼伤了。他收回手，在他的后脖颈处揉了几下说：“你喜欢什么？”

　　“喜欢……主人的训诫。”

　　韦德抬起手，犹豫了一下，又抽了一鞭子下去，现在内森背上的D字形被毁了，这让韦德有些惋惜。他抚过内森背上的鞭痕，抽过之后皮肤很快就红肿了起来，他轻轻按在凸起的鞭痕上，感觉到手下的身躯立刻就绷紧了——韦德赶忙把手收了回去。

　　韦德偷眼看了靶眼，他仍然深陷在沙发里没动弹。韦德只能继续盯着内森的后背，他嘴里喃喃道：“真是个贴心的小棉袄，普瑞希拉……”一边又抽了一鞭子，这次落在了内森的右侧后腰位置，他的身体重重抖了一下，等痛感消退了一点，内森对韦德说：“请继续，我的主人。”

　　韦德又抽了十七八鞭，每次几乎都要看靶眼什么反应，直到最后他将短鞭横在了内森的喉咙口，挑起他的下巴望着站在他背后的自己，他的手指抚过内森微微颤抖的嘴唇，听见内森控制不住的呻吟漏出了一两声，靶眼终于拍了拍手站起来说：“够了，浓情蜜意到此为止……”他走到了内森的面前，突然伸出脚踩到了他的两腿之间，稍稍用力上下揉搓，内森皱起了眉头，靶眼冲着韦德笑得不怀好意，“你是很努力，不过你其实完全不知道该干些什么吧？你瞧，他根本没硬，韦德。”

　　“……这跟说好的不一样，”韦德很委屈地举起了手里的短鞭，“这只是鞭子，并不是按摩棒，靶眼。”

　　靶眼放下了脚，走到韦德边上，伸出手抓住了韦德的胯部，还恶意地往上提了两下，他凑在韦德耳边说：“我觉得是啊。”

　　靶眼松开了韦德，往后退了几步看了看跪在地上喘气的内森，耸了耸肩说：“你还有很多要学，韦德。”

　　“我会去找个好老师的，靶眼。”

　　“那我就先走了，韦德。”靶眼走到门口打开了门，朝身后挥了挥手，内森终于抬起了头，对着靶眼的背影说：“再见，靶眼。”

　　等靶眼终于离开，内森也终于支撑不住，一下子倒在了地上。他背后的绳子立刻就被自行解开了，他倒在地上轻轻喘着气，韦德走到他视线前方蹲下，看着他的眼睛说：“我没玩过这个，我是说，我只看过夸张的舞台艺术，我要说的意思是……这不是我的风格。”

　　他想了想，立刻跳了起来，拉开冰箱拿出了冰格，用撕开的小黄鸭包住了冰块，轻轻放在内森背上的伤痕上。他尽量让自己的动作轻柔，过了会儿内森终于从满背脊的疼痛中缓过劲儿来，他任由韦德帮他冰敷，最后扭过头来看着他说：“你很擅长冰敷。”

　　“哦，你知道的，”韦德耸肩，“虽然我的身体可以很快恢复，但疼痛感总是迟迟挥之不去，有时候我会把整个浴缸倒满冰块，然后跳进去爽一爽。”

　　内森抬起了自己的一条手臂，示意韦德将冰块敷在他的后腰侧面。韦德朝着他的腰伸出手，但他很快收了回来，先掀开了自己的面罩，再脱掉了自己的手套，他小心地把手指伸了过去，留神自己的指甲不会擦到内森的身体，他用极其细致的动作碰触了几个位置，然后才把冰块挪过去。

　　内森说：“靶眼，他一直都这么变态吗？”

　　“没错，你对他的理解太一针见血了！他就是个变态，纯的，你瞧，这鞭子都是他随身带的！谁会成天带着短鞭，就为了抽人到高潮？是我对抽鞭子的理解有错吗？”

　　“我比较喜欢你的理解方式。”

　　“你的安慰让我好受多了，内特……”韦德很感激地吸了吸鼻子，“我这么叫你可以吗？你会觉得被冒犯吗？我觉得这样比较亲切一些！”

　　内森轻轻点了点头：“谢谢你为我做的这些，韦德。”

　　韦德停下了手里的动作，他看着内森，他刚才说话的样子诚恳极了。韦德抓了抓自己的头，指甲擦过他头顶的伤疤，疼痛让他的脑袋有了那么一会儿的清醒，他对内森说：“你就不怀疑我吗，内特？我做的这一切，也许是个大阴谋？靶眼肯定会对金并说你的事情的，这说不定都是我和他串通好的，明天你就得被卖掉啦！”

　　内森的神色看不出任何的动摇，他慢慢抬起自己的手，把韦德不停抓着自己脑袋的手拉了下来。他在他手心轻轻拍了两下，然后说：“你要这么做就太蠢了，本来是你一个人赚的钱，现在还得分给靶眼一份。”

　　“我刚才说了大阴谋，在这件事的背后说不定有个巨大的阴谋！比如……”

　　“比如什么？”

　　“灭掉全世界的变种人什么的。”

　　“已经有人在这么做了，韦德，”内森撑起身体坐在韦德面前，“你错过了时机。”

　　“好吧，真可惜。”韦德转到内森背后，继续帮他冰敷。

　　在一阵不短的沉默后，内森又开口了：“韦德，我有个问题想问你。”

　　“如果你想玩快速问答我也可以和你玩。”

　　“你为什么要救我？”

　　韦德张开嘴，发出了一个空洞的“啊”。等了一会儿没有得到答案的内森转过头来看着他，韦德立刻伸出手，把他的脑袋推了回去。

　　“你没准备好怎么回答？”内森继续说着，“还是你自己也说不清楚？”

　　内森从裤子口袋里摸出了一张皱巴巴的纸，展开了，推到身后的韦德边上。韦德拿起那张纸，有些气恼地说：“这是侵犯隐私，内特！”

　　“你放在便服的口袋里，后来你把那件衣服给我穿了，你没忘记这件事吧，”内森帮韦德理顺了思路，“你居然得了这么多种癌症？你还好吗？”

　　韦德歪着嘴，声音含混地回答：“那张报告书已经过期了。”

　　“你的自愈能力没帮你治疗癌症吗？”

　　“哦，这就是这件事儿最离谱坑爹的部分了，”韦德把报告又团成一团狠狠扔开，“我的自愈因子会被哨兵机器人的辐射波影响，你知道那是啥意思吗？意思就是自愈因子也会不管用，我的伤口愈合的速度越来越慢，而我身上原先就有的癌细胞也跟着死灰复燃……”

　　“所以它们每天都会转移地方？”

　　“给机智的内特放礼花，”韦德拍了拍手，“昨天我得的还是喉癌，今天就变成肺癌了。不至于马上死，但我的肺好疼。”韦德开始咳嗽，简直要把自己的肺都咳出来了。

　　内森拍抚他的背帮他顺气：“癌症是你得到这个礼物之前就有的吧。”

　　“是啊，不然谁去参加那种自杀式的实验啦？”韦德擦了擦自己嘴边咳出来的唾沫。

　　“你会死吗？”

　　“是人都会死，内特。”

　　“你懂我的意思。”

　　“你说话太直白了，内特……”韦德捂着心口，“我的心脏不用得癌症就会因受伤而死。”

　　“抱歉，韦德，”内森拿起冰袋，压在了韦德的胸口，韦德冷得快要跳起来，但内森拉住了他，“谢谢你做的这一切，不论你是出于何种理由。”

　　韦德很苦涩地笑了笑：“我的脑子早就忘了我的理由了。”


	12. Story 9C: You're Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 16 强迫/半强迫性行为  
> 26 使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具（或同时）
> 
> 本章有DP攻Cable受的情节，请不适者自行避难……

　　韦德偶尔会反省自己的交友原则——也就是没原则，那实在太耽误事了。

　　比如靶眼这种朋友，他交来是为了什么呢？为了体会人间的世态炎凉，充实自己的一生吗？

　　就在靶眼知道了韦德家里藏着内森之后的第二天，他就来邀请韦德去“猎手”俱乐部玩。这可不是字面上的意思——并不是一群猎人坐在一起，喝着掺水的啤酒，聊着武器的最新卖价、抓捕变种人的新战术之类——这个俱乐部不是对猎人开放的，它的准入制度说高不高说低也不低，因为统共只有一条：参加者必须有至少一个变种人奴隶。

　　这世上有些人特别喜欢玩主人奴隶的游戏，不仅要有奴隶，还得性能卓越，而性能卓越之后，就是克制不住的炫耀——如果不能让别人知道自己得到的货色有多极品，那他们就会浑身不舒服。

　　这个“猎手”俱乐部就是满足这些家伙的虚荣心的好地方，听说里面的几个领头人物都是金并的常客，他们有好多变种人奴隶，以常换常新为荣，每次还会交流新玩法什么的……呃。光是想象一下就让人心情不太愉快。

　　靶眼自己是资深会员，现在他来拉韦德入伙。不过，韦德不觉得靶眼是出于“好兄弟讲义气”的心态邀请他的，这背后一定隐藏着什么龌龊事。但韦德无法义正词严地提出拒绝，毕竟自己和内森的小命现在还都捏在靶眼的手里。

　　内森对此倒是一点都不介意，他还很认真地和韦德研究了一下到底穿什么才能既显示他们主人奴隶的身份又显得端庄得体。韦德含泪放弃了他的爱心短裤，翻出了一套不知道多久之前买的西装，想办法熨烫了一下还差不多能见人，至于内森，他勉强套上了韦德想要加入X战警时特地准备的一套深蓝色制服，衣服被他的身体撑得鼓鼓囊囊，他还在裤腰中间别上了韦德的红黑标记。

　　“我有没有和你说过？我的称号叫‘死侍’。”韦德拉开自己的衣橱，向内森展示自己各种各样的红黑配色服装和配饰。

　　“很酷。”内森点了点头，然后他们就出门下楼，坐进了靶眼的车里，和他面面相觑。

　　这个唯恐天下不乱的家伙直接开车来接韦德和内森，这让韦德根本连推脱的借口都没法找。靶眼的司机是个小个子变种人，但这并不是靶眼要带去俱乐部的奴隶，他要带去和其他人“交流”的奴隶是个有着小麦肤色的女孩，闭着眼睛靠在靶眼的身上一动不动，脖子上戴着一个闪光的项圈。

　　一路上韦德无数次地想问那个女孩的变种能力是什么，但最后总算是克制住了自己的好奇心。

　　到达俱乐部的时候天色已晚，远远就能看到庄园般庞大的“猎手”俱乐部，它的招牌在夜色中闪烁出特别艳俗的光芒。韦德对那些野蛮人的品位嗤之以鼻，但随着门童的一句“欢迎光临”，他才意识到自己也成了自己厌恶的人的一份子，至少看起来。

　　他闷闷不乐地踏进大门，然后就被这个他未曾涉足的世界震了一下。

　　这个俱乐部里面远比外面看起来要大，进门大厅大得像个广场，周围有数量繁多的门，感觉就算给大厅里所有的人一人一间大概都有得多，更别提还有二楼、三楼……更多楼层。在金碧辉煌如同白昼的大厅里装点着大量的古董和名画，各门各派的都有，甚至还有不少据称失踪了的展品。韦德看见了好些电视上的熟面孔：市长，国防部长，甚至还有他几天前在电视上看到的那个科学家，这么看来，他对所有人侃侃而谈的变种基因的研究，大概都是出自于他自家的变种人奴隶。

　　而这些人的身边，无一例外都跟着变种人奴隶，他们或是神情茫然，或是谨小慎微，每一个的脖子上都戴着一个闪光项圈，和靶眼的奴隶一样。

　　韦德指着项圈问靶眼：“这是新潮流吗？”

　　靶眼的回答神神秘秘的：“这就是你来这儿的原因。”

　　他带着韦德和内森往一扇暗红色的大门走去，一推开门就把韦德和内森推了进去。这室内光线暗淡，韦德过了会儿才适应了这里的光线，他看见房间的另一头放着一个和外面招牌恶俗得异曲同工的王座，上面坐着的正是——金并。

　　韦德几乎立刻就想带着内森跑出去，但他们身后出现了几个小型的哨兵机器人把守住了大门。韦德举起双手对金并说：“好吧，我投降了，老板。要杀要剐冲我来，至少这个变种人你还可以拿去卖钱不是嘛。”

　　“我从靶眼那儿听说了你们的事。”金并的手指缓慢敲打着椅子扶手，韦德抓住面罩下缘仰天惨叫：“我就知道不该相信他……”

　　金并清了清嗓子：“你知道这样做的下场是什么，韦德。”

　　韦德挪了一小步，站在了内森的前面。金并看到了，冷笑了一声说：“那没用，韦德。他背后还有两架哨兵机器人呢。”

　　“你可以把我做成肉酱，我可以努把力，在自己被剁碎的过程里少说几句话。”

　　“哦，我可是个好老板，韦德，”金并拿出一个盒子，“这个变种人这么想当你的奴隶，我决定亲自为你主持一个入会仪式。”

　　金并打开了盒子，拿出一个闪着光的项圈，正和韦德在其他变种人奴隶的脖子上看到的一样。他朝着韦德伸出手：“给你的奴隶戴上吧。”

　　韦德的直觉开始工作，他的身体各处都拉响了警报，告诫他不要去拿那个项圈。韦德极为艰难地迈出了步子，百般不情愿地把项圈拿在了手里，忍不住问了金并一句：“这玩意儿到底有什么用，老板？”

　　“你把它当做戒指就行了。”

　　“那不对，如果是戒指的话，我们应该交换戒指，但现在只有内森戴，我什么都没有，这是不是不太公平？”

　　“韦德，我真的挺喜欢你的直言不讳的，但这玩意儿对你没用，”金并指了指内森，“这是奴隶专属的。”

　　韦德打开了项圈，里里外外看了一遍，什么都没看出来。他困惑地摇了摇头：“这能让他更好看？”

　　“这能让他更听话，更好地当你的奴隶。”金并垂下了手摆动了几下，突然有什么从他的椅子背后冒了出来，轻轻蹭着他的手。过了会儿韦德终于看清，那是一个瘦弱的女性，脖子上戴着项圈，身上近乎全裸，她四肢着地，靠在金并的王座边上，脸贴着他的手，眼神空洞得仿佛丧失了灵魂。

　　韦德往后退了一步：“哇哦，哇哦……这和我想象的稍微有点不一样，虽然你的那个看起来也不错啦，但其实我只要一个能帮我洗衣服做饭的奴隶就可以了！”

　　“不想给你的右手找个替代品吗？”金并有些不耐烦地敲了敲椅子扶手，站在内森身后的哨兵机器人往前走了几步，将内森推到了韦德边上。

　　韦德身后也突然冒出来了一个哨兵机器人，它伸出手抓住韦德的双手，要去帮内森戴项圈，韦德反应很激烈地跳开：“嘿！我自己能搞定。”他把自己的面具拉拉好，和内森面对面，韦德深呼吸了几下，内森小声对他说：“照他说的做吧。”

　　韦德定了定神，抬起手，将那个项圈戴在了内森脖子上。

　　一切看上去并没有什么不同，内森依然安静地站着，韦德一动不动地观察着内森的状况，在感觉什么都不会发生后，他松了口气，转过头对金并说：“这样就好了？”

　　而异变就在这时发生了：韦德听见身后传来奇怪的摩擦声，他扭头往回看，看见内森一手掐着自己的脖子，另一只手抓到了他自己的脸上，在他脸上、身上各处，只要是露在外面的皮肤上，都有极为微小的突起冒了出来，渐渐穿透皮肤成为一条条的细丝，韦德伸出手去碰了碰，那似乎是金属丝。

　　内森倒在了地上，抓着自己身上这些奇怪的金属丝，难受得不住翻滚。韦德蹲下身想要扶住他，被内森用前所未有大的力气给打飞了。

　　“这到底是怎么回事？”金并皱着眉头，“他的变种能力到底是什么？维持人形？”

　　“什么？”韦德重新扑回内森身边，试图按住他不停乱动的手脚，但内森扑腾得更厉害了，他张开嘴但是发不出什么声音，只有非常嘶哑的金属摩擦声从他嘴里冒出来。

　　“变种基因抑制圈理应关停了他的变种能力，你能给我解释一下现在的情况吗？”

　　听到金并这么说，韦德立刻伸手去摘内森脖子上的项圈，但那东西瞬间就合拢了，伸出细细的针尖刺进了内森的脖子里，韦德的任何想要掰开它的举动都刺激得它向外放电，内森疼得大叫，韦德只能放弃，转而按住了内森的肩膀，他看见内森肩膀上的金属开始向着他的肉体侵蚀，缓慢但坚定地前进，逐渐将他的脖子整个都罩住了，相信要不了多少时间，内森大概就被彻底被金属覆盖。

　　金并终于失去了耐心，他对着哨兵机器人说：“干掉这个变种人。”那几个哨兵机器人立即举起双手，指尖翻开露出了枪管，韦德用自己的身体覆在内森身上大叫：“等等！等等！再等一下！我觉得内森还可以再抢救一下的！”

　　“我不觉得。”

　　“我能搞定！我知道怎么救他！我……知道……”韦德低下头凑在内森的耳边急切地问他，“我能做什么？我能做什么？快点告诉我不然我们会被打成肉酱拌金属条——”

　　内森伸出他的金属手臂勾住了韦德的脖子，另一只手哆嗦着去掀开他的面罩。他用极为细弱的声音说：“我需要……癌症……”

　　“……什么？为什么？怎么给？现在来不及做个手术！”

　　内森没有再多说废话，他直接用行动告诉韦德——他张开正被金属丝缠绕的嘴唇，颤抖着吻住了韦德的嘴唇。

　　韦德的全身一瞬间就僵硬了，但内森搂紧了手，所以他也只能压低身体，试着去回应内森的亲吻。内森的舌头闯进他的嘴里，急躁地勾拉着他的舌头，韦德便也送出自己的舌头，他舔到内森的嘴唇，金属的味道和血腥味有点像，但又凉又滑的触感让韦德印象深刻，他没法否认，在第一次看到内森的金属手臂的时候，他就有些好奇那碰触起来的感觉……他碰触了，但那和现在的感觉还是不太一样，金属的嘴唇尝起来让人清醒又让人沉醉。

　　然后这个吻被金并的鼓掌声给打断了，韦德有些狼狈地抬起头，金并做了一个请继续的动作：“如果你坚持要把仪式做完，那我很乐意看下去。”

　　“真他妈见鬼的什么仪式？”韦德抬起身体，怒气冲冲地瞪着金并，但他的脸上的伤疤极大地影响了他的威慑力。金并伸出手摸了摸他的奴隶的下巴，手指一直向下摸到她的胸口，他用力抓了一下，他的奴隶闷哼了一声，金并说：“世界上最简单的入会仪式，上了你的奴隶，一切大功告成。”

　　韦德花了几秒弄明白了金并的意思，他感觉自己的身体里的愤怒就像遇到了一个鼓风机，迅速燃烧了起来。他把手伸到背后想要摸自己的刀，但他摸到的只有皱起来的西装。内森抱紧了他让他没法动弹，他断断续续地对韦德说：“照他……说的……做，我……我需要……你的……细胞和组织……”

　　“呃……这听起来为什么有些恶心……”韦德咬着自己的嘴唇，内森抱住他的脑袋又吻了过去，这次他更用力地吸吮韦德的唾液，他甚至咬破了韦德的嘴唇，金属化的舌尖粗鲁地擦过伤口。

　　韦德任由内森吮着自己的嘴唇，等他松开自己喘口气的时候小声对他说：“其实我……对于在别人面前的性爱不太习惯……”

　　“看着我。”内森摸到了韦德的衣服，拉了几下，韦德便马上脱去了外套，解开衬衫的扣子，他拉开内森的制服，看见他的身体上也布满了细小的金属丝，它们执着地钻出内森的身体，越来越粗，逐渐连结成片。

　　“你的蛋蛋也是金属的吗？”韦德不敢低头，只是伸手把内森的裤子拉开，内森虚弱地回答他：“如果你快一点，那就不是。”

　　韦德握住了内森的阴茎，大概是刚才互相蹭来蹭去的原因，现在已经有些半硬。他掏出了自己的，将两人的握在一起，轻轻揉搓了几下，立刻就感觉头皮发紧，他说不好这是什么感觉，是因为和一个才认识没几天的男人打炮而产生的尴尬，还是因为和内森紧紧相依而多少纾解了欲望。

　　内森摇晃着身体，将自己的裤子蹭了下去，他将脱出来的一条腿抬高，勾在韦德的身上，尽力抬起自己的下身，用股间抵着韦德的阴茎上下摩擦。韦德立刻就泄出了呻吟，他等着冲脑的快感暂时消退，低下头埋在内森的耳边问他：“你有过这种经验吗？”

　　“别说废话……！”

　　“噢你别误会，我是想说……如果你比较有经验，那我们就都好办多了……”

　　内森伸出手握住韦德的阴茎开始帮他撸动，他的手上沾到了难以分辨到底是什么的液体，内森把手收到嘴边舔了舔这些湿漉漉的手指，将每一根手指都尽根吮入嘴里再抽出来，他做这些的时候一直盯着韦德。韦德感觉口干舌燥，他凑过去也舔着内森的嘴唇，然后将舌尖伸进去，卷走内森的唾液，引得他发出窒息般的呻吟。

　　内森对韦德说：“来吧，韦德。”

　　韦德伸手到内森的下身，用自己的体液做润滑帮他扩张了一下，接着就握着自己硬鼓鼓的阴茎插进他的身体里。他按紧了不停扭动的内森的身体，直到自己完全插到了底，所到之处的触感柔软而又火热——不是金属的感觉，韦德几乎要感谢上苍。

　　他抚摸着正被金属丝肆虐的内森的胸膛，他的胸膛在他手下不住上下起伏。韦德俯下身去，在他胸口中间落下了一个吻，随即他的嘴唇就被一条突然冒出来的金属丝给扎破了，韦德擦了擦自己的脸，便又去亲吻内森的嘴唇，将自己的血液全都推到了内森的嘴里。

　　他握住内森结实的腰，将阴茎抽出一些，然后又重重插入，他的阴茎被又紧又热的身体包裹，让他忍不住加快了抽动的速度又做了好几次，内森全都忍耐着一声不吭。韦德松开了他的嘴唇，他抱住内森挣扎的脑袋继续摆动着自己的身体，把他的头发都给弄乱了，然后他沿着内森的脸颊吻到他的耳边：“你比较喜欢……被操到哪儿？”

　　内森眨了眨眼睛，左眼的光芒都跟着变得模糊暗淡，他呼吸困难，大概是因为鼻腔里也被金属丝给占领了，现在他开口说话变得愈发艰难，韦德要把耳朵凑在他嘴边才能听见他的回答：“就……这里。”

　　韦德立刻抓紧内森的身体开始了更快速的抽插，他空出一只手握着内森的阴茎也开始有节奏地搓动，内森屈起双腿，紧紧地缠在韦德身上，他仰起脖子想要吸进更多的空气，韦德低下头吻过他的下巴，轻轻啃咬他的喉结，一路下滑到他的脖子，直到内森的胸膛也高高抬起。

　　韦德抱住内森的身体将他拉了起来，他扶着内森的腰让他上下摆动腰身，内森摇了摇头，伏在韦德身上喘个不停。韦德只能再把他压在地上，他抚摸着内森的身体抽动自己的下半身，突然发现内森的腰腹部有些被金属丝覆盖的地方柔软得就像要化了一样。

　　内森按住韦德要逃走的手，对他说：“……给我。”他金属化的手指蹭过韦德手上的伤疤，轻易地刮破，韦德将布满伤口的手压在他的身体上，感觉到自己的手正在慢慢陷进他的身体，那些金属丝在他手臂上刮出了无数的细小伤口，他的血液和内森的金属身体逐渐混在了一起。

　　内森先到达了高潮，不知道是不是因为身体的金属化带来的极端刺激，他闭上了眼睛，精液喷在了两人的身体之间，甚至沾到了韦德的衬衫上。内森的内壁也因此收紧，这简直要了韦德的小命，他立刻缴械投降，把精液都射在了内森体内，全部完事后他伏在内森身上喘个不停，想要抽离的时候又被内森拉住了，他手脚并用抱紧了韦德，按住他的屁股让他更往里顶了顶，在这过程里他一直在吻韦德，哪怕他的嘴唇上已经没剩多少皮肤了。

　　韦德有些虚脱地问：“够、够了吗？”

　　内森的脑袋无力地偏向一边，他仍然闭着眼睛，说话声细若游丝：“不够就……再来一次。”

　　韦德受到了惊吓，他小心翼翼地去摸内森的身体，他胸口的许多细金属丝消失了，也许是一时的蛰伏，但他的身体终于逐渐平静下来。

　　韦德这才松了口气，他低下头去亲吻内森的金属肩膀，顺着金属和肉体的接缝轻轻舔弄，直到内森睁开眼睛，韦德和他对视了一会儿，他慢慢向上挪动，抱住他的脑袋吻他，现在内森的嘴唇有一部分变成了金属，那尝起来格外新奇，而且和刚才匆忙狼狈的感觉完全不同……

　　“意料之外的表演。”金并的声音打断了他们，韦德一下子想起来自己所处之地，他抬起头，将自己的阴茎从内森身体里抽了出来，尽量忽视这个动作所发出的让人崩溃的声音，迅速穿好了裤子，把内森身上的衣服也尽量拉好，但此时此刻，就算是他，也委实不太有抬头直视金并的勇气。

　　金并丢了什么东西到韦德面前，他捡了起来看，是一张会员卡。金并牵着手里的铁链站起来准备离开，那链条另一头连在他的奴隶脖子上，发出了咔啷咔啷的声音，他走之前对韦德说：“你们可以滚了。”

　　金并带着他的奴隶和哨兵机器人很快就从房间里消失了，这间房间仅剩的光线也跟着他走了，黑洞洞的房间一下子变得什么都看不见。韦德依着记忆摸到了内森，把他扶了起来，在他的眼睛面前晃了晃自己的手说：“你的眼睛不会发光了诶，内森。”

　　内森终于开口，声音听上去精疲力尽：“现在我变成了一个普通人类，韦德。”

　　*

　　韦德带着大伤元气的内森回了家，他还没来得及问内森更多的问题，内森就昏倒了，他的身体忽热忽冷，发热的时候金属的部分变得比肉体更烫，陷入低温时皮肤摸起来就好像掉入了冰窟随时都会碎裂，韦德把自己吃的一些癌症相关的药一股脑儿都塞给了内森，几天后内森才终于清醒过来。

　　他吃了一些食物，吐掉了更多，韦德不得不为他制作一些流质食物，他的手艺不太好，但味道总算不太糟，内森终于吃了下去，没再吐出来。

　　韦德把床给了内森，反正他在自家的沙发上地上椅子上随便哪儿都能睡着。他给内森擦身，一边擦一边问他：“我是不是最好别用水擦你金属的部分？你会生锈吗？”

　　内森摇了摇头，他满含歉意地对韦德说：“我们的立场似乎颠倒了……主人。”

　　“如果是个辣妹，那这么叫我还真有点用。”韦德用毛巾擦去了内森脸上的汗水，内森突然将他拉在了自己面前，他拽着韦德的衣服把他的脑袋拉近，鼻尖几乎与他的碰在一起，他很虚弱地笑了笑说：“没用吗？”

　　内森盯着韦德的嘴唇，他慢慢靠近，将自己的嘴唇贴了过去，缓慢，小心，试探，好像这是他们的第一个吻，内森犹豫着伸出了自己的舌头，一半被金属覆盖的舌尖轻轻推开韦德的嘴唇，韦德立刻将其含住，牙齿轻微地碰触着内森的舌头，他趁机吮吻着内森的嘴唇，就连金属的部分好像也变得和肉体一般柔软。

　　内森深深喘了口气，放开了韦德，韦德抚摸着他的脸颊，直到他的呼吸恢复正常，随后就沉沉睡去。

　　内森花了好几天才逐渐恢复，他终于能起床，手脚发软地走去浴室洗澡，洗完要出来的时候才发现自己没带浴巾。他在浴室里磨蹭了一会儿，开口叫韦德：“韦德，你能……拿条浴巾给我吗？”

　　韦德站在浴室门口，有些落寞地说：“前几天还叫人家主人呢。”

　　“你说我叫的没用。”

　　“怎么会呢，普瑞希拉，你是最辣的辣妹。”韦德盯着浴帘后面的内森的背影，吹了一声口哨。过了一会儿，内森将自己的右臂从帘子后面伸了出来，原本还是肉体的手臂因为前些天的事故而布满了斑驳的金属，粗看像是嵌上去的，细看才会发现那些金属都是由皮肤直接变化而成，交织出一幅看了让人有些不适的图案。

　　“这样还辣吗？”

　　“是的，我最喜欢后现代艺术了……”韦德眯起了眼睛，“我能问你一个问题吗，内森？”

　　“你想和我玩快速问答的话我可以考虑一下。”

　　“不用快速，你可以深思熟虑后再回答，我愿意把这个星期的耐心都用在这里，”韦德咬住自己的食指，“你身上的金属是什么？”

　　内森把脑袋从浴帘后面探了出来：“你不会真的打算等我说完才给我浴巾吧？”

　　韦德歪着脑袋摊开手：“哦，你直接走出来我也不介意的，反正我们都做过更深层的接触了。”

　　“好吧……”内森缩了回去，想了想说，“那是高科技有机病毒，一种和癌症有得一拼的绝症。”

　　“会传染吗？”韦德往后退了一步，撞在了打开的门上，内森说：“嗯……你要听实话吗？”

　　“所以这东西会传染？”韦德摸着自己的脸和身体，“通过……通过性行为吗？”

　　内森没了反应，韦德等了会儿终于忍不住冲了过去拉开了浴帘，他看见内森的身体因为笑而不停抖动，他扭过头看了韦德一眼，伸出手拍了拍他的脸说：“你得到了一些高科技有机病毒，我得到了一些癌病毒。这对我们来说皆大欢喜。”

　　“一起死是吗。”

　　“是这样的……我很小的时候就感染了高科技有机病毒，它们会将我的身体逐渐变成金属，我必须学会控制它们……”

　　“用药物？”

　　“用……”内森伸出食指，在韦德的太阳穴上按住揉了揉，“用心灵控制。我是个读心者，我可以读全世界人的脑。”

　　韦德咽了口口水，他觉得时间都仿佛停止了，他试着控制自己的脑袋不要想一些奇怪的事情，但他从没成功过，现在他的脑袋里仿佛发生了一场宇宙大爆炸。内森看出了他的紧张，冲着他摇了摇头：“除了你，韦德。你的脑子变化得太快了，我从来没法听清你脑袋里的声音，只能和你通过语言沟通。”

　　韦德抿了抿嘴唇说：“你是在安慰我，是吧？”

　　“我用我的金属手臂向你发誓，我说的是真的，”内森露出一个缓和的笑容，“我喜欢听你说话的声音。”

　　“……在正经的对话里突然说这种话是犯规的，内特，”韦德从口袋里摸出了一个本子，在上面夸张地记了一笔，“给你扣十分。”

　　“哦！如果分数扣光了会怎么样呢？”

　　“帮我擦枪。”

　　内森往韦德的胯间看了一眼，韦德立刻疯狂摆手：“不！我不是这个意思！……好吧，如果你愿意擦这把枪也不错……等等，我的问题还没问完！你干扰提问的能力简直能拿世界冠军，内森！”

　　“我的错，韦德，”内森道歉得极度诚恳，“那你接着问吧。”

　　韦德把自己的思路拉了回来：“所以你就有两种能力？意念移物和读心术？”内森点头，韦德想了想，接着问他，“你用心灵控制来搞定那什么病毒——也就是说，你的变种能力被关掉后，你就没法再控制那些高科技有机病毒了，是吧？”

　　“是的，”内森抬起自己斑驳的右手，“要不了多少时间，这病毒就会把我彻底变成一尊金属雕像。”

　　“呃……”韦德打了个冷战，“那你为什么需要癌症？”

　　“这其实……是个冒险，”内森用彻底金属化的左手抚摸着右手上的金属块，“癌病毒会劫持身上的正常细胞将其永久变为癌细胞，这样这些细胞就没法再被高科技有机病毒给变成金属了，而且癌细胞的战斗力极强，扩散速度也很快，如果我赌赢了，那我身上的癌细胞和金属化的部分就会维持在一个相对平衡的点……”

　　韦德睁大了他的眼睛，内森说得轻描淡写，但作为一个资深癌症患者，韦德太清楚癌细胞扩散意味着什么，他低声喃喃道：“太疯狂了，内特……你是我见过的最疯狂的人，比我还疯狂。”

　　“这是个悖论，韦德，”内森摇头，“如果我比你疯，那我理应能读到你的心。”

　　“但我可想不出这样的法子！”韦德有点想要大叫，他抓住自己的喉咙让自己压低声音，“要是你没得到足够的癌细胞怎么办？如果扩散的速度特别慢又怎么办？圣母玛利亚在上，我还和你一起在金并面前演了活春宫！”

　　“别在意那个，”内森的脸色也有一些不太好看，他扭过头去避开了韦德的视线，“好在我的身体长期被高科技有机病毒侵占，对抗意识已经深入细胞，只要能和这病毒相抗衡，什么都可能成为武器。”

　　“……告诉我你也得到了自愈因子。”

　　“自愈因子可不是病毒，韦德。”

　　“那么你现在得了多少癌症？医院的检查仪器碰到你大概会叫到坏掉……”韦德突然跑出了浴室，他再回来的时候，手里拿着浴巾，直接就围在了内森的腰上。

　　内森看了浴巾一眼：“我不会去医院的。我需要癌细胞。”

　　韦德捂住了耳朵：“这绝对是我这辈子听过的最离谱的话了！”

　　内森拉下了韦德的手：“换个角度看，这些病毒不见得都是灾难，好比进入你身体的高科技有机病毒，可以让你因为受自愈因子影响而过于活跃的表皮细胞变得稳定一些，”内森指了指镜子，“你不觉得自己变帅一点了吗？”

　　韦德朝着镜子望了一眼，不知道是错觉还是真的，他的皮肤上的疤痕似乎是少了一些。但这并不能给他多少快慰，他转过头看着内森，怒气冲冲又心有不甘。

　　内森伸出手抚过韦德的脸，他的拇指擦着他的眼角，揉过他的眉骨，来回往复。他对韦德说：“我别无选择，韦德。我别无选择。”


	13. Story 9D: You're Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 30 任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等.）
> 
> bgm: Lifehouse - Everything

　　现在韦德家里有两个癌症患者了。

　　韦德曾买过一些治疗癌症的药物，但他自己吃得也不是很起劲。这里面有很多原因，一方面是因为他有自愈因子，所以维持在一个半死不活的状态对他来说并不是难事，另一方面，也正是因为半死不活状态对他的影响，他从来不是一个活得积极的人。

　　不算是真正地活着，也不会干脆利落地死去。反正吃药也不会让他好多少，那不如就别吃了，毕竟药的味道也不怎么样。

　　不过现在和过去不同了，现在除了他，还有一个内森也得了癌症。内森身上和癌症相抗衡的可不是自愈因子，而是另一种致命的病毒——高科技有机病毒，简单来说，就好像两头猛兽在内森的身上进行着拉锯战，任一方占据的优势超过了平衡点，内森大概就会直接死掉。

　　老实说，韦德对于内森的这种智慧和魄力，既佩服又无法理解。事实上他对内森有了越来越多的问题，但他的脑子总是在变，也许到了下一分钟，那些问题就刷新了。

　　记下来说不定是个好办法，但韦德觉得这对内森不太尊重，所以他就任由那些问题在他混乱的脑子里翻滚，经历过无数的翻江倒海，最终在脑海深处沉没。

　　在韦德成为“猎手”俱乐部的会员后没多久，靶眼又来了韦德家。他先是对韦德家里的整洁程度表示了赞赏，随后他就掏出了一张光碟给了韦德。

　　“愉快的朋友聚会时间。”靶眼毫不客气地在韦德的沙发上坐了下来，示意韦德快点播放光碟。

　　韦德的直觉报警器几乎要把他的脑袋给吵爆了，他磨蹭着不愿意去播放光碟，最后是内森走了过来，轻轻从他手里抽出光碟，塞进机器，然后把韦德按在了沙发上，自己站在沙发后面，按下了播放键。

　　视频一跳出来韦德就感觉如坐针毡，那是他和内森在俱乐部的入会仪式——也就是他们的性爱录像。这种东西如果是当事双方看那估计可以算是一种情趣，可要是和一个第三人一起观看那绝对会是世上排名前五的尴尬场面，如果这个第三人是靶眼，那这排名还会上升两位。

　　靶眼的观影态度堪称典范，他辛辣地点评着韦德的动作，比如“你应该亲他的乳头”或是“你插得太粗鲁了就不怕你的老二断掉吗”，不过对于内森，他的评价就温柔多了，好比“嗯你的奴隶如果把屁股再抬高一点会更好啦”——不，其实韦德一点儿都不想听这些话！

　　他眼神涣散，暗自庆幸还好自己戴着面罩，他看着墙壁上某块翘起的墙皮，尽量忽略耳边靶眼的喋喋不休，但人的忍耐终究是有限的，在靶眼拿过遥控器把音量调高后，韦德终于忍无可忍，他拔出背后的刀直接朝着靶眼砍去——靶眼马上就往后跃开跳到了门口，他拉开门对着韦德挥手：“再见，韦德，好好训练你的奴隶，我们俱乐部见！”然后就关上门跑了。

　　韦德一刀子把沙发给劈成了两半，他踩着脚下的半截沙发怒气冲冲地喊：“我为什么要交这样的朋友？我又不欠他钱！”

　　他喊完就听见房间里响起了他和内森的喘息声，还有肉体碰撞的声音和其他黏糊糊的声音，将他的屋子填得满满的，他立刻抓过遥控器把电视给关了，然后把刀狠狠扔在了地上。

　　内森从地上捡起了韦德的刀，帮他插进了背后的刀鞘。他检查了一下沙发的切口，欣慰地点了点头：“分成两个沙发用也不错。”

　　韦德只是和内森对视了一眼就立刻跑进了卫生间里。他觉得自己的紧身衣太暴露隐私了，他可不想让内森看到自己急切博取存在感的胯间——他小声教育着自己的小弟弟：“只是一部性爱录像，兄弟，你又不是第一次看这种！”

　　当天晚上，韦德在地板上辗转反侧，迷糊中他感觉内森站在他的边上，然后俯下身躺在他身边，搂住他亲吻，被金属侵蚀的舌头伸进他的嘴里，跟他的舌头搅和在一起。

　　韦德抱住了内森的身体，他的背脊已经大半金属化，肌肉曲线带上了金属的冷硬，但多次的抚摸似乎还是能染上体温。韦德在黑暗中和内森的额头抵在一起，他有一下没一下地亲吻他的脸，一边对他说：“内特，嗯，你对奴隶这个角色不用那么投入的，我也不太想总是扮演主人，唔嗯，那实在是太累了，现在反正没人看到。”

　　内森的身体抖了一阵，韦德根本看不清内森的表情，他伸出手摸到内森脸上，结果被内森含住了手指。内森舔着他的手指，嘴里含混说着：“是啊，没人看到。”

　　然后他按住了韦德的后脑勺，靠过去吻他，直到两人肺里的空气都所剩无几。

　　*

　　韦德接到了靶眼的“邀请”，又带着内森去了“猎手”俱乐部好几次。

　　对于内森这种长相的奴隶，许多人表现出了强烈的好奇心。他高大强壮，但态度温和，对韦德极其维护，加上韦德本身就是个猎人的身份，让人不禁猜测韦德究竟花了多大功夫才抓住他，并将他训诫到如此听话的程度。更吸引人眼球的是内森身上的那些斑驳分布的金属部分，那极大地增加了他的神秘感，让他几乎成了俱乐部的瞩目之星。

　　人们的好奇心终究会被其他东西慢慢拉走，所以经历了几次之后，围在韦德和内森身边的人终于不再有几个了。内森让韦德带着他在俱乐部里四处逛逛，他对每个角落都看得很仔细，默默记下整个俱乐部里的布局——这些韦德当然看得出来。

　　他们回到家里，内森会对着窗户沉默半天，韦德把自己记下的俱乐部内的布局画在纸上拿给内森看：“你是在脑补这些吗？”

　　内森很是震惊，韦德无奈地摊着手说：“这是必修课，兄弟。我在这门课上拿了超高分，到现在还没找到过对手呢。你要纸和笔吗？”

　　内森拿着水笔在纸上画了起来，边画边自言自语：“我好久没有用过纸笔了……”他画了一半，韦德凑过去看了几眼，尽可能委婉地告诉他：“我还有铅笔和橡皮，你要吗？”

　　后来内森跟着韦德又去了俱乐部更多次，为的就是把整个建筑的构造都给弄清楚。这不是一件轻松的差事，俱乐部大得就像一座皇宫，曲曲折折的走道、大大小小的房间不计其数，更别提还经常有人拦住他们，交流一下经验或是要求韦德展示一下训诫的成果——内森从没表现出任何难堪，在俱乐部里，他就是韦德最完美的奴隶。

　　回到家后，他们将两人记下来的房屋构造画下来拼合在一起，勘误订正，在一些明显有疑问的位置做上标记，尽可能做出最正确的版本。为了避免被随时会来韦德家里的其他人发现，每次画完他们都要把结果记在脑子里然后销毁，然后等下一次去俱乐部回来后先默写一遍，再补充上最新的部分。内森很惊讶于以韦德混乱的脑子居然能记住这些复杂的构造，韦德一边露出受伤的表情，一边拍着胸脯表示，勘察地形是他的本能。

　　韦德从来没问过内森为什么要记住这些，对他来说，这反倒是一种意料之外的规律生活，他们定期去俱乐部露面，在里面探险，回去做默写练习，销毁记录。有时候他们会把在俱乐部“交流经验”的部分也拿出来练习一下，这样下一次再被人要求的时候可以做得更好——不过韦德也不会否认，他真的很沉迷于内森对他的抚摸。

　　内森的眼睛不再像瞎了一般地发光，但他的眼睛里依然有光芒闪烁，在最深的黑夜里，在韦德的身边。

　　*

　　不久之后金并又开了一次围猎。

　　这次的地点要远得多，韦德搭着靶眼的车，颠簸了一晚上才到了目的地。目标藏在山上，哨兵机器人把守了出入口，它们放出了强化后的辐射波，辐射半径扩大了好几倍，一路往山上走的韦德觉得自己全身都在跟着疼。

　　他依旧一分没得——上一次找到了内森大概是开了天眼。韦德的身体疼得越来越厉害，后来波及到了脑袋，他捧着头直挺挺躺在路边，看着靶眼抓住了一个惊恐的尚未成年的变种人从他身边经过，靶眼伸出脚踢了踢他的身体：“韦德，你的白沫都从面罩下面透出来了。”

　　韦德依旧跟着靶眼的车回去——靶眼开着广播，韦德听见上次在电视上和俱乐部里见过的那个科学家兴奋地说着他的最新发现，说是可以彻底改变现在对变种人零散的搜索方式，做到真正的一网打尽。靶眼听完，轻轻哼了一声，转头对韦德说：“嘿，韦德。你想玩点新鲜的吗？”

　　“不是很想。”韦德捂着脑袋，倒在后座上。

　　“我们可以交换奴隶玩玩。”靶眼无视了韦德的回答。

　　韦德立刻坐了起来，他的动作太大，撞到了车顶棚，现在他的脑袋从里到外都疼得不行，他只能趴在驾驶座的椅背上拼命摇手：“不不不，我不想跟你换……我对个人物品的归属性还是挺看重的……”

　　“你的占有欲还挺强，”靶眼换了个电台，广播里开始放一首糖水歌，“他的屁股让你下不了床了？”

　　“我们不太用床——我说，我们的话题可以不要那么私密吗？我对个人隐私也是很看重的！”

　　“呵呵……”靶眼透过后视镜看了韦德一眼，视线里充满了促狭的意味，“不用床？看来你们的动静挺大的。你的奴隶如果还留着变种能力，那大概你们还能继续用你那张破床。”

　　韦德张开嘴想要回击，但脑子里似乎突然有什么一闪而过。他试图去抓住这些在他混乱的脑袋里肆意游走的碎片，但那难度对他来说和在围猎里抓住一个变种人不相上下。

　　韦德闭上了嘴，开始一门心思地与记忆的碎片展开了追逐战，靶眼之后说了些什么，他都没完全没在意，直到他的家到了，靶眼把他赶下了车，他站在自家楼下，终于捉住了那一枚碎片。

　　韦德冲上了楼，打开门发现内森不在房间里。他把家里所有的地方都找了，厨房的碗柜里，浴室的浴帘后边，切开的沙发下面……内森哪儿都不在。

　　韦德在房间里茫然地站了一会儿，想到了内森会去的地方。他拉开衣橱，发现自己仅剩的一套夜行用黑衣不见了，他只能继续穿着身上的红黑制服，放下各种枪械，只背着自己的双刀就出了门。

　　他尽量避过了路灯和监控，目的地是“猎手”俱乐部。躲过一些监控的哨兵机器人时颇费了一番功夫，自愈因子为他带来的麻烦让他苦不堪言——他看着时间流逝，但丝毫不敢贸然出手。

　　韦德终于到了俱乐部外，在围猎的日子里俱乐部都会依约闭门，现在整个俱乐部安静地蛰伏在黑夜里，没了那些艳俗的招牌，这座建筑物显出非同一般的壮美与庄严。韦德躲过守卫，迅速找到了入口溜了进去，他闭起眼睛回忆了一下他和内森画的建筑图纸，锁定了底楼一个明显异常的房间，那个房间的墙壁厚度不合常理，他和内森确认了好几次，那儿是整个图纸上留下的最后一处疑问。

　　韦德安静地向那里跑去，打开门锁潜进房间，他摸索着厚度异常的墙壁，寻找可能的机关，最后在墙板上摸到了一道细微的缝隙。他拔出刀子插进缝隙将其撬得更大一些，然后使出所有的力气硬掰，一阵让他头皮发麻的隆隆声后，墙面终于被他掰出了一条缝。

　　韦德立刻钻了进去，沿着一条不太宽的走道往下走。他看见走道尽头有微弱的光，于是加快了速度向前奔跑，直到一个门洞出现在他面前。他躲在门边朝外面张望，墙面下方大概脚面的高度位置依照一定间隔安着一盏一盏的冷光灯，灯光并不明亮，但足够照亮前路。

　　韦德蹑手蹑脚走了出去，站在另一个宽广的空间里。他从来不知道俱乐部的下面还有另一个世界，和地面上房间的奢华相比，这儿的一切都极为简洁，冷色调的墙面，光亮的滑动门，每扇门上都镶嵌着巨大的X字形。

　　韦德朝着四周望了一圈，张开口叫了一声：“内特？”

　　他往前走了一步，头顶突然传来机械运作的声音，韦德立刻拔出背上的刀朝着声音的方向砍去，一柄从墙里钻出来的自动机枪顿时被劈成了两半，但很快有更多的枪从墙里钻了出来，齐齐对准了他，一起扣动了扳机。

　　韦德一边飞快舞动自己的双刀一边往前跑，但密集的子弹依然打到了他的身上，子弹没入肉体切断筋脉，韦德的步子被打断，他失去了平衡就要摔倒——然后他被拉进了一个房间里。

　　韦德踢上了门，蹲在他面前救了他的内森脸色苍白，韦德看了看他的身体，他的身上也中了好几枪。

　　“你跑得真快，我好不容易才进到这里，”内森擦了擦头上的汗，“围猎怎么样，韦德？”

　　“一如既往的烂，我觉得下个星期我们要吃不起饭了……”韦德抓住内森的肩膀，“你在这儿干什么？”

　　“让你能吃上饭。”内森喘了口气，站了起来，他捂着不停流血的侧腰，朝着韦德伸出手。

　　“别告诉我这儿是金并的金库，这装潢风格一点都不适合他，”韦德从伤口里挖掉了几颗子弹，他伸直被打伤的腿查看着伤势，“瞧瞧，现在伤口愈合的速度越来越慢了。”

　　内森拉开边上的门看了看外面，又关了起来，他问韦德：“你为什么过来？”

　　韦德走到了他面前，按住了门说：“我有些事想问你。”

　　内森靠在门上，摆出一副“我正等着你问我问题”的表情。韦德拽掉了面罩，直视着内森的眼睛说：“我毫不怀疑你用心灵控制压制高科技有机病毒这件事，我确实觉得我最近变帅了一点，但是有件事有些奇怪……为什么靶眼用变种人探测器没有查出你的心灵控制能力？”韦德拍了拍身边的门，“然后是到了这儿产生的新问题，为什么俱乐部下面有这么个地下室，这么巧你又知道？”韦德靠近内森，将他逼向墙角，“你是谁，内森？”

　　内森靠在身后的墙上，呼吸发烫，显然他正受着身上的枪伤的煎熬。他按紧了自己的伤口，对韦德说：“时间不多了，韦德，随时可能有人过来——”

　　“不，”韦德不依不饶地挡在内森面前，“反正我们也没退路了——哇内特，谢谢你的病毒，我发现我的头脑比以前更清楚了耶！所以你可别想糊弄过去。”

　　内森深深叹了口气，他说：“我叫内森·萨默斯。我是斯科特·萨默斯的儿子。”

　　“斯科特·萨默斯……斯科特……好耳熟的名字……那个戴眼镜的X战警？”韦德愣了愣，“你……你是他儿子？我睡了他儿子？！……他多大了？……我是不是算错了？”

　　“这听起来很怪诞是吧？后面还有更怪诞的，你不会相信的。让我出去。”

　　“等等等等！”韦德把内森又推回角落，“我相信！这世界上有这么多变种人，还有什么是我不能相信的？所以你只是看起来比同龄人更成熟一些，你出生的时候你爸爸十五岁是吗？”

　　“我就在大战前一年出生，”内森说到这儿停了一下，看到韦德露出见鬼了的表情时他不动声色地笑了笑，“然后我被植入了病毒，我们所处的这个时代没法治好我的病，所以我被送到千年之后长大。我在那儿学习用我的心灵控制能力克制病毒，结果如你所见，我顺利地活了这么多年，直到我感觉到了时空发生了异变。”

　　“什么异变？”

　　“就是你现在经历的一切——X教授被人杀害，很快人类得到了对付变种人的法宝。我所处的未来也因此而改变，变种人几乎消失殆尽。但因为我实质上是个过去的人，所以我能不受影响，感觉到周围出了事情。我立刻决定回到过去——也就是现在，寻找变动的起点，不过因为信息不足，我无法落到确切的位置，只能落在一个大致的时间内。在我到达的时点，一切都已经发生了，大战已经临近尾声，就算我找到了杀害X教授的真凶也于事无补……不过值得庆幸的是，人类的最后武器还没研制出来。”

　　韦德焦虑地啃着拇指指甲，让自己消化内森刚才说的话，然后他找到了自己比较清楚的部分：“杀了X教授的那家伙我见过他的照片，长得特别闪灵范儿。”

　　“他不是真正的凶手，”内森摇着头说，“他是被控制的，千年之后的天启派人回到过去，杀了X教授。”

　　“……天气？”

　　“天启，一个……拿这个世界的所有生命当游戏玩的家伙……”内森思忖了几秒，“人类得到的对付变种人的技术也都是他给的……哦，顺便说一声，还有我的病毒。”内森举起手臂，韦德摸了一下后问他：“你刚才说你感染的时候几岁？”

　　“一岁不到吧，我猜。”

　　“禽兽！”韦德恶狠狠地捶了一下门，把手按在了门把手上，“你要找他算账吗？算我一个，别跟我客气！”

　　“等等，韦德，”内森拉住了韦德，“你不怀疑我吗？不怀疑我编了一个巨大的阴谋故事给你听？”

　　韦德不以为然地耸了耸肩：“你图什么呢？这儿又不是金并的金库。说真的，要不是你，我这辈子都不会知道这下面藏着这么大的地方！”

　　“没有你我也靠近不了这儿，”内森似乎下了很大的决心，“我本来……是打算利用你的，韦德，从你找到我开始，但我发现我没法控制你，我不知道你会做什么……你确实帮了我很大的忙，这里面还有靶眼的功劳，我能控制自己的能力不被探测器发现，然后在他离开时给他植入了想法，让他引荐我认识你们的老板金并——用任何方法，只要不是会弄死我的方法。”

　　“……啊哈，”韦德点了点头，“我就知道他不可能出于兄弟情谊而邀请我去的。”

　　“我很抱歉。我必须到这儿来，一切都按照我的计划在发展，除了碰到你。幸好碰到了你。”

　　韦德抬起头，咧开嘴露出了他的两排牙齿：“是啊，我的能力在这儿就能大显身手啦！”他拉开了门，指着另一端的一扇大门说，“你要去哪儿？是那吗？等我五秒钟！”

　　韦德冲了出去，弄出巨大的动静，他周围的墙面全部打开，无数自动机枪钻了出来，开始向他倾泻子弹。他贴向一侧墙壁，先迅速切掉了这一侧的所有枪，喘了口气的时间里他的身体被打出了无数弹孔，因为肺几乎被打烂了，他的每一次呼吸都伴随着咳嗽和大量的血液，韦德憋着气，猛地冲向对面墙壁，把另一边的枪也全都劈了。做完了这些他立刻瘫倒在地，朝着内森躲避的门爬了过去，他扒着门用漏风的声音问内森：“我用了多少时间？”

　　内森刚刚回过神来，他说：“我……我没计时。”

　　“哦，算了，我知道我很快就可以了，”他颤巍巍地伸出了手，“拉我一把……我们走吧。”

　　内森有点不知道往哪儿下手才能拉起韦德，最后他把韦德团成一团抱了起来，朝着另一端的大门走了过去。韦德在他怀里慢慢伸直手脚，他咳嗽着吐出几颗子弹，拍着内森的胸口问他：“我忘了问你，这儿到底是什么地方？”

　　内森走到了大门边上，在开关上输入了冗长的密码，大门在他们面前缓缓开启，露出里面巨大的球形空间，从大门口只有一条细细的走道，通到这个空间的正中央。

　　“X教授的脑波增幅室，”内森往中央走去，“人类对变种人基因的研究已经非常透彻，现在他们要干掉不同的变种人已经很拿手了，天启又告诉了人类这儿的使用方法，他们已经将所有的哨兵机器人和这里连接在了一起……要不了多久，这个世界上所有的变种人就会在一瞬间都消失了。”

　　“所以你要毁了这里？”

　　“我要在他们之前使用这里……”内森放下了韦德，“帮我摘掉抑制圈，韦德。”

　　韦德双腿发软，勉强才站住，他扶着边上的仪器，留下一大堆的血迹，他看着内森的脖子，茫然地问他：“怎么摘？这玩意儿强行摘除可是会爆炸的！到时候你的脑袋就会飞到天上……”

　　“我的脖子都已经变成金属了——”内森指着自己的脖子，“只要速度够快，我的脑袋应该还能留在脖子上。你出刀的速度是我见过的最快的，来吧。”

　　韦德摸着脑袋，不情不愿地接受了内森的赞赏。他抽出了自己的刀，让内森坐在椅子上握住了身前的项圈，韦德深呼吸了几次，然后迅速挥刀，内森颈后的抑制圈的一角应声而落，伴随而来的是从切口处产生的爆炸冲击。

　　内森在爆炸响起的瞬间就咬着牙拽掉了抑制圈扔在了地上，硝烟散去，他的脸上都是大大小小的伤口，他缓了缓劲儿后，立刻转向了控制台：“两分钟后就会有人追着这信号过来了，不过我只要一分钟就能搞定——”

　　他拿起脑波增幅器戴在了头上，周围的球形空间迅速变了样，韦德看见了整个地球，上面有数量不多的红色光点，拉近了看，是一个个人影。

　　“他们都是变种人吗？”

　　“是的……但我要找的不是他们……”内森回答得很困难，他集中了全部精神开始了又一轮筛选，现在地球上出现了许多紫色光点，那是大小不一各式各样的哨兵机器人。

　　“原来有这么多？”韦德出神地看着，“这么多坐标我能拿张纸记下来吗？”

　　“不用这么麻烦……”内森闭上了眼睛说，“只要我进入它们就可以了……”

　　“这是不是有点重口了……你要怎么来——进入它们？”

　　“只要我变成信息流……只要我变成它们。”

　　内森身上裸露在外的部分突然发生了变化，他的皮肤上冒出了越来越多的金属丝，将他的皮肤彻底吞噬覆盖，这变化从他的手臂开始向全身蔓延，速度比之前能力被关停时更快。

　　韦德猛地抓住了内森的身体：“嘿！等等！你不是取回了心灵控制能力了吗？这是什么新玩法？你还需要癌症吗？等等！别那么快！我这就给你！”

　　内森拉住韦德握着刀的手——他正打算砍掉自己的一条手臂好把血和细胞组织都浇在内森的身上，内森睁开了眼睛，金属蔓延到了他的下巴，升至他的耳朵和太阳穴，慢慢入侵他的脸，他的鼻子上出现了金属斑，随后越来越大。

　　他紧紧捏住死侍的手，对他说：“我放松了心灵控制，很快我就会彻底机械化，然后我就能和哨兵机器人的系统轻松对接了。”

　　“什么？！”韦德奋力想要扯开内森的手，但他的力气大得惊人，几乎就要把韦德的手给拧下来了，他大叫着，“这有点超过了吧！然后呢？然后呢？？？”

　　“然后你就能吃上饭了，”周围的球形空间上显示了只剩几秒的倒计时，“我们未来再见，韦德。”

　　倒计时迅速归零，内森变成了一尊金属雕像。韦德拼命拉扯，结果他把内森的整条左臂都给扯了下来——他坐倒在地，抱着手里的手臂，看着一动不动的内森，随后那金属的身体一下子就崩塌了。

　　球形空间显示的地球上，紫色光点在以惊人的速度消失，最后一个不剩。

　　*

　　这天夜里，全世界的哨兵机器人都从内部被彻底破坏了，而且无法修复。更离奇的是，一切和变种人战争相关的资料库、数据中心、研究院的资料都被抹得干干净净，全世界所有的电视机、电脑、手机之类的终端上，都显示出了一个占满了整个屏幕的红黑色标志，下面写着一句口号：

　　变种与自豪。

　　有人发现这个标志是死侍的标志，很快死侍就成了变种人的大英雄，他虽然不是变种人，却拯救了所有的变种人，将世界从这种病态的状态给扭回了原样。

　　韦德吃上了饭，前所未有丰厚的大餐。

　　但他实在没什么胃口一个人吃。

　　*

　　韦德早上起床的时候，对着放在沙发上的金属手臂道了一声早安：“早啊，内特……”然后他就开始抓自己的嘴巴拼命撕扯，“够了够了够了！如果你不听我的话我还要你干嘛！再这样下去别人会把我当成精神病的！”

　　他知道内森已经消失了，他亲眼所见。

　　那天晚上他抱着内森的手臂狼狈地跑出了俱乐部，街上所有的哨兵机器人都躺下了，他一路上没受到任何阻拦，但他还是心惊胆战地冲回家里，上了三四道锁。他惊魂未定地缩在沙发上，疲累交加最终迷迷糊糊地睡着了，梦里他一直趴在内森的背上，不管他怎么撵，他都牢牢抓着不放。

　　等他醒来，他怀里只有一条金属手臂。

　　他花了好些天才接受了这一现实，但他并没有觉得世界变得有多好——至少是他的世界。他好像又回到了没认识内森的猎人时期，不算是真正地活着，也不会干脆利落地死去——他的生活不痛不痒地继续着，韦德会跑去超市买东西，但随着越来越多的人认出他，他开始厌恶出门，他迅速买了一台电脑，决定把一切都交给网络。

　　内森消失的那晚之后，网络瘫痪了一阵，但不久后又奇迹般地恢复了。现在的网购特别便利，基本上什么都能买到，韦德觉得当个沙发土豆也没什么不好的。

　　在狠狠地教训了自己的嘴巴一顿后，韦德坐在了电脑跟前，按下开机键。

　　他的屏幕闪了一下，然后就一下子黑了。韦德拍了拍显示器，显示器终于又亮了起来，但显示的不是他的开机桌面，而是……

　　一个硕大的代表死侍的红黑标志，只不过左眼闪着光，就好像那只眼睛瞎了一样。

　　韦德咽了口口水，他听见音箱里传出熟悉的声音：“韦德，你能看见我吗？”

　　“……内特？是你吗？”

　　“是我，真抱歉我来晚了，”内森的声音听上去颇为高兴，“要处理的烂摊子有点多。”

　　韦德跳了起来，跑去洗了把脸，对着镜子里的自己说：“醒醒，韦德，已经是白天了，就拿出成年人的精神来吧。”

　　他走回了自己的电脑跟前，屏幕上的标志跳动了几下，继续对他说话：“你没病，是我。内森。”

　　韦德说不出话来，他张口结舌了半天，好不容易才憋出一句话：“你……我……我看到你……变成灰了……”

　　“我把自己的意识传到了信息网络里，”内森向韦德解释，“所以我就在这儿。嗯，确切地说，我现在能看到更多——我只是转变了一种形态。”

　　“我一定是敲到头了。”

　　“真的是我，你不用怀疑，你不是说你什么都能相信吗？我跟你说过未来会再见的。”

　　韦德抹了抹自己的脸：“但我现在也看不见你——我是说，你的脸。”

　　电脑屏幕跳了一下，很快出现了内森的脸，看起来和真的没什么两样，他笑了笑说：“这样行吗？”

　　“……还有身体。还要能摸。”

　　“那有些困难，要做出实体还需要时间……”内森撇了撇嘴，“我有个主意……你可以去买个充气娃娃，高级点的，我试着把我的意识投射到上面。”

　　“内森？真的是你吗？”韦德抱着自己的脑袋，“我从来不知道你这么幽默！”

　　“我还有很多面，你想知道吗？”内森歪着脑袋看着韦德，韦德摇了摇头：“高级的充气娃娃有些贵，我可没那么多钱。”

　　“哦，大英雄没得到奖金？X战警们不该这样。”

　　韦德点了点头：“是啊，是啊，不，我并不是英雄，你才是。”

　　内森低下头想了想说：“我会找他们给你发奖金的，”他看到韦德兴奋地挺起了胸膛，接着说道，“我带你去找我父亲。”

　　韦德一下子摊回了椅子上。他伸出手摆了摆说：“不，我还是不要了。”

　　“其实他人还行，韦德。”

　　“不了，我觉得……我和戴眼镜的人星象不合。”

　　“你是觉得见到他会尴尬吗？”

　　“不，就算是你睡了我，我也不想去找他……”韦德斩钉截铁地说，“别想说服我。”

　　内森无奈地看着韦德：“那身体要怎么办？”

　　韦德想了想，然后猛地拍了一下手：“明天我去应聘超市保安怎么样？”

　　内森点头：“那听上去不错。”

　　“我也觉得。”韦德露出被夸奖的孩子才有的表情。

（本篇end）


	14. Story 10: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 9 暴露/偷窥  
> 11 多攻一受  
> 12 骑乘

　　韦德跟着内森在塞伦盖蒂草原穿行。

　　塞伦盖蒂草原从坦桑尼亚一直向北延伸到肯尼亚。在草原的东侧，两国的边界附近，有两个小部落，图瓦和奥卡索。这两个小部落相互之间的关系并不太好，时常会有一些小规模的摩擦，最近这种争吵似乎有升级之势，忧天下之忧的内森·萨默斯决定亲自前来查看一下。

　　韦德被他叫来帮忙——要不是这档子事儿，他现在还在家里边看《地狱厨房》边搅拌他的培根沙拉呢。出于节约能源和其他的什么考虑，他们搭乘飞机到了坦桑尼亚，做了短暂的停留后立刻进入了草原，没有使用任何代步工具，依靠自己的两条腿朝着肯尼亚的方向进发，到现在已经过了一整天了。

　　风吹过草原，掀起翻腾的波浪。韦德伸出手任由草尖刮过自己的手心，嘴里哼起了《角斗士》片尾的歌曲。

　　内森小声对他说：“韦德，我们最好不要引起别人的注意。”

　　“这儿有别人吗？”韦德朝着四下夸张地张望着，“早上好！伺机行动的猎豹先生！啊，原来是女士！瞧瞧我见到了谁，这不是羚羊小姐吗！昨天和羚羊小子一号的约会如何？”

　　韦德挥着手和周围的野生动物们打招呼，给他们随口编了名字。有些野生动物对他们毫不在意，有一些警觉地看着他们，更多的迈开了腿，离他们远了点。

　　“你吓到它们了。”内森朝着几头警觉的斑马望了过去，它们终于放松了警惕，慢慢跑回自己的族群边上。

　　韦德收回了迎风挥舞的手在胸前交叉，他把身体歪到了内森的面前说：“我们为什么不直接传送到你的目的地？还是你想借此来一场非洲大草原上的约会？这倒真的挺浪漫的，内特。等天黑了我们就可以把银河当做天花板了！”

　　“我们不能惊动那两个部落的人，而且，我还有些事情要调查……”

　　“内特你知道吗，我偶尔也挺向往普通情侣的那种约会的。你懂的，就是开车出去玩那种。”

　　“这儿似乎有一种奇异的能量波……切片传送可能会受到影响。任何一种波都可能受到影响。”

　　“我们可以打开车载收音机……什么？你说什么波？无线电波算吗？”

　　内森认真地点了点头：“算的，韦德。”

　　韦德捧着自己的脸张开了嘴，面罩上嘴的位置都被绷得凹了下去：“那电话也不能打了？也许我可以唱歌，你喜欢听什么歌，内特？”

　　“随便什么，不过最好不是现在。我们现在不是在约会，韦德。”内森没停下自己的步子，不过现在他开始变得像先前的那些野生动物一样警觉了，他不停地观察着四周，就和那些警惕着饥肠辘辘的猎豹的角马群一样。

　　“《狮子王》很应景的，内特。”韦德压低了重心，下一秒，他突然抽出了双刀，背靠在内森宽厚的背脊上——内森也已经拔出了自己的两把MP7，双手分开90度瞄准了两个方向。

　　“哇哦，这打招呼的方式太隆重了，我是不是也应该给点什么回礼？”

　　内森抬起头，看向声音传来的方向。在空中突然出现的是邪神洛基，他半躺着，一只手支撑着自己的脑袋，就这样飘在空中，他的披风随风飘扬，另一只手握着法杖，指向内森。

　　韦德转了个身，看见洛基后立刻做好了进攻准备。他把脑袋往内森的方向偏转，问他：“要干掉他吗，老板？你说了算，老板——哦不，你甚至都没付我钱。你不是我老板。”

　　“你希望我付你钱雇佣你？”

　　韦德艰难地抉择了一会儿：“……不，付钱可不叫约会。”

　　“你们要在这儿确定今天到底是约会还是工作吗？”

　　洛基抬起身体轻轻一跳站在了地上，他放下了法杖远远地看着内森和韦德，韦德立刻捏紧了手里的刀子。洛基往边上走了两步，刷拉拉出现一排洛基，绕着内森和韦德一圈，韦德忙不迭地又转回去，背抵着内森的背，一时间不知道眼睛看哪边好。

　　“洛基，”内森沉声说，“我们还有事，以后有空，可以听你聊聊阿斯加德的风情。”

　　“是吗？你们有什么想听的吗？我可以先准备起来，”绕着两人的所有洛基都抬起手做了一个禁止的动作，“事先说明，不许提托尔。”

　　韦德突然开口：“那你能给我们说说斯莱布尼尔吗？”

　　“……什么？”

　　几十个洛基都盯住了韦德，就连他背后的内森都扭过头来看着他，韦德接着说：“就是奥丁的八脚马，斯莱布尼尔！我也是读过北欧神话的人，书上说的是真的吗？你变成了一匹母马，和一匹很神的马，叫……斯瓦西里还是法拉利来着？有了一腿，然后生下了那个八脚战马？我的老天爷，哦，不是在向你抱怨，洛基，但是这些马的名字怎么都比你的名字还要长？”

　　洛基的脸色显而易见地变难看了——而韦德从来不知道见好就收，他将双刀收在胸前，用刀柄底部互相撞击了一下：“所以这是真的吗？你应该能从站在你边上的自己的脸上看到你的表情，那活脱脱就写着‘我的秘密被人发现了’！不过拜托，洛基，这些故事都被印成了各种语言，一年又一年地刷版分发到世界各地，早就不是秘密啦。”

　　洛基耐着性子说：“首先，是斯瓦迪尔法利……其次，那你还要听？”他伸出法杖指着韦德，韦德摊开双手：“我想听一些细节！”

　　洛基哼了一声：“蝼蚁才会把那些捕风捉影当真。”

　　“那托尔顶大锅和扮女人也是假的吗？哦天哪，我提了托尔！”韦德捂住了嘴，而他的面罩居然也完美地表现出了他的沮丧和惊恐，没想到洛基很高兴地挺起了胸膛：“这个嘛……我才不告诉你。”

　　韦德眯起了眼睛——他的面罩又精准地展现了这一表情上的细微变化，他点着头说：“所以八脚马也是真的，是吧。”

　　“你到底有多喜欢马？”

　　“我喜欢听浪漫故事，带有色色的细节描写，加上猎奇的题材，你难道不喜欢？你要是不喜欢就不会这么做了不是嘛，我得说你在搞怪方面的创意实在——”

　　洛基抬高了法杖大喊：“够了，蝼蚁！”几十个他手中的法杖都射出了一道光芒，朝着韦德迅速地飞来，韦德立刻蹲低身体，在光芒聚集于他身体的那一刻将双刀在头顶交叉，他叫了一声：“你打不中我！”

　　这应该不算是一个咒语，但奇迹真的发生了，那些光芒完全聚焦在了交叉起来的双刀中间，眨眼的工夫就被弹了开来。

　　——正好弹在了就站在韦德身旁的内森身上。

　　内森全身一下子就被刺眼的光芒给笼罩了，韦德急忙伸手扑了过去，但那光芒就像一道屏障，将韦德直接弹飞了。他坐在地上，看到光芒很快散去，原本在光芒之下的内森已经消失得无影无踪了。

　　“我的佛陀真主玛利亚？！”韦德跪在了地上，徒然地伸出手想要从空气里抓回内森，“你把他弄哪儿去了？”

　　洛基把手里的法杖转了三圈，似乎终于满足，几十个他变回了一个，就站在韦德的正前方，接受着他的“跪拜”：“对神尊重点，蝼蚁。”

　　“我的错！所以你能把我和内森换一下吗他还有事情要办而我更想找个洗手间——”

　　“不能呀，哈哈哈。”洛基仰起下巴留下一连串的笑，然后他转身离开，走了两步就浮了起来，也迅速消失了。

　　“不——！我是真的想上洗手间！”韦德绝望地叫着，在发现洛基完全没有返回的意思之后，他站了起来，拍了拍自己的膝盖。

　　“好吧，其实也没人看见。”

　　他望了望四周，先前离他们还不远的动物们因为刚才的一阵骚动都跑远了，不过依然在对着他的方向探头探脑。

　　韦德找了棵树先解决了内急问题，接下来他要面对一个更大的问题：内森不见了。

　　找内森并不是一个难题，韦德有电话，还有切片传送。他掏出电话拨出了内森的号码，结果只听见了沙沙声。韦德猛然想起内森曾跟他说过的，各种波在这儿都可能受到影响。

　　“所以这是一个完美的密室？”韦德向着视线的尽头望去，遥远的地平线将天与地一分为二，“这是我见过的最大的密室了……”

　　也许内森藏在这个草原的某个角落里，也可能被洛基弄到了阿斯加德？谁知道呢，这邪神的想法没人捉摸得透，他在恶作剧方面的造诣可以写成厚厚的教科书，如果真的出版了，那韦德一定会买上三本，一本收藏一本炫耀一本翻到烂。

　　韦德盘腿坐在了地上：“这可真是给我出了个难题。洛基没有给我任何找到内森的线索或是提示，他最后说了啥？他哈哈大笑，哦，好像还让我尊重他。也许这只是一个小小的惩罚？本来这惩罚是要落在我头上的……既然内森不在了，那我回家好了。”

　　韦德站了起来，转向他们来的方向。地平线依然在遥不可及的远方。

　　韦德叹了口气，从口袋里翻出了地图——内森也给了他一份。他用指南针查看了方位，根据到目前为止步行的时间和速度，在地图上大致标出了自己当前位置，然后测定了他接下来的进行方向——朝着图瓦和奥卡索的方向前进。

　　“既然内森不在，那拯救世界的重任就落在我头上了……这两个部落到底发生了什么摩擦？嗯……我可以应付的！”

　　韦德开始向着目的地前进。

　　*

　　有内森一起的旅途显然要比独自一人有趣得多：尽管内森不太搭理韦德的罗里吧嗦，但有个听众的心理安慰也远远大过自言自语，更何况内森尽管不怎么搭话，但他非常善于运用表情来表现自己的心情，韦德完全可以直接从他的脸上读到他的反应。但现在，韦德只能对着草原上的动物说话了，大部分时间里它们都离他远远的，那更是极大地打击了韦德的积极性。

　　寂寞可以不费吹灰之力地杀死人。

　　韦德心情低落地走到了一条河边，本来这儿应该有不少动物喝水，但现在这儿什么都动物都没有。他哼了一声，跨着大步走了过去，打算自己喝几口。

　　水面上突然起了一阵波动。

　　韦德立刻躲到了一丛灌木的后面，他盯着水面的波动，看见更远处，有一些羚羊也亦步亦趋地躲在河边，紧张地盯着水面的变化。

　　他定了定神，望着河中央，那波动越来越大，突然间，水面上就像盛开了一朵花一般绽开，不停有水往上涌又从花瓣边缘落下，有什么东西在水花中心闪闪发光。

　　韦德瞪大了眼睛，那个闪闪发光的东西逐渐露出水面，洁白无瑕，亮得刺眼，最后终于整个都站在了水花之上，仿佛被水花托举起的宝物——

　　那是一匹通体洁白的马。它抬起右腿踩了踩水面，更多水柱向上涌起，轻轻冲洗在它的身上，将它本已经够顺滑的皮毛冲刷得光可鉴人。它仰起了脑袋，他的额头上有一支小巧的角——

　　韦德擦了擦自己的眼睛。这不是在做梦吧？他抽出匕首在自己大腿上扎了一刀，疼痛让他瞬间清醒，韦德再望向河水中央，那匹长角的马还在洗澡。它转了个身露出了左腿，现在韦德想要把自己的脑袋割下来以确认自己是不是在做梦了——这匹马的左前腿是金属的。

　　内森变成了一匹马。

　　韦德立刻从灌木丛后面跳了出来：“内特！我在这儿呢！想我了吗！”

　　内森很镇定地抬起头看了韦德一眼，然后继续洗自己的澡。韦德朝着它走了过去，放低了自己的重心慢慢接近它说：“洛基把你变成了一匹马，他一定是记恨我一直在问他斯莱布尼尔的事情，不过我觉得我们一定能解决这个问题的……你到底是独角兽，还是水马？不瞒你说，我也读过一些凯尔特传说……嗯，你想吃我的内脏吗？”

　　韦德朝着内森伸出了手，内森凑过来闻了闻，毫不犹豫地咬住了韦德的手。它嚼了几下，然后又吐了出来，韦德看着自己被咬得变形了的手，露出扭曲的笑容：“看来你不是水马，这我就放心了……”

　　韦德向内森摸去，而它立刻低下头顶开了韦德的手。韦德往前跨了一步，踏进水里，坚持要把手搭在内森的脖颈上，他抬起腿要跨上内森的背，内森摇动着身体，抬起金属化的左前腿，朝着韦德毫无防备的下半身狠狠踹去。

　　几分钟后，被踢到了岸边、因为疼痛和强烈冲击而整个身体翻折的韦德慢慢放下了自己的脚，手也放开了刚从破碎状态恢复的下半身。他撑着地面抬起上身，看着眼前的内森，然后缓慢地朝着它爬了过去。

　　“面对现实吧，内特。我骑着你赶路是最节约时间的法子了，你要是不喜欢被我骑在身下，那等你恢复之后我可以让你骑几次，这没什么的，互惠互利嘛……”韦德爬到了内森边上，朝它又伸出手时遇到了内森的牙齿，它狠狠咬了过来，韦德堪堪躲过，“注意保护牙床，内特！还是说你要我先期付款，我看看我能为你做什么——”

　　韦德看了一眼内森的两腿之间，然后他飞快地把视线移了回来，从衣袋里摸出了一块小手帕，用水打湿了说：“我帮你擦澡！怎么样！”

　　半个小时后，在韦德帮内森洗了个舒坦澡之后，韦德终于能战战兢兢地骑到内森的背上了。他俯下身拍抚着内森的脖子，内森甩开了他的手。

　　“哦，甜心，”韦德的声音听起来很受伤，“那我们就启程吧……”

　　韦德抓着内森的鬃毛，轻轻把它扯向设定的目标方向。内森跑起来相当快，金属马蹄和普通马蹄拍打在地面上的声音如同进行曲的鼓点，它的身体轻快地上下颠簸着——这让韦德有些痛苦，因为他没有马鞍。

　　“提醒我回去买个安全座椅……”韦德试着用双腿夹紧内森的身体，这样他的痛苦可以减轻一点。

　　*

　　内森不知疲倦地跑了半天，临近傍晚的时候到了目的地附近的小山坡上。它颠了几下，把在它背上已经被颠得快要散架的韦德给抖了下来，然后自己低下头开始吃起了草。

　　韦德揉了揉已经麻木的屁股和大腿，支起双腿终于哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来。他往前走了几步就又扑倒在地，从山坡上往下面望，山脚下隔着老远有两个村落，看起来应该就是图瓦部落和奥卡索部落。

　　韦德回头问吃着草的内森：“他们到底在闹什么别扭？”

　　内森嚼着嘴里的草，走到了山坡高处，突然抬起脑袋叫了起来。

　　能听到独角兽的叫声，韦德觉得这大概是对他做了足够多好事的奖赏。内森的叫声几乎穿破了他的耳膜，直直扎进他的脑袋里，他不得不捂住自己的耳朵趴倒在地，而内森的叫声源源不断，没人会听不见这声音的——韦德保持着捂住耳朵的姿势，用手肘支撑着自己爬到山坡的边缘，他看见有人从两个部落里跑了出来，两边都有一个领头的带着几个跟班，确定了内森所在的位置后，便迅速朝这里赶来。

　　韦德猛扑向内森，将它一把压倒，内森的叫声也总算停止了。韦德在他耳边低声咆哮着：“你能说人话吗，内森！”

　　内森费了点力气把韦德踢开，挣扎了几下站了起来，就在这时间里那两队人马已经越跑越近，他们爬坡的速度快得可怕，等他们走得更近了一些，韦德看见他们手里都拿着武器，虽然是冷兵器，但也闪着瘆人的寒光。

　　韦德拔出了刀准备应战，内森低下脑袋用头顶的角撞了韦德的胸口。他惨叫着摔倒在地，刀也都掉在了身边，胸口被内森扎了个窟窿，过了好一会儿才愈合，而两个部落的人都已经爬上了山坡。

　　韦德爬了起来，将刀收到背后，对着内森摊开了手：“停火！我已经解除了武装！但我不觉得他们是来和我聊聊的，所以我们现在可以逃跑吗？”

　　内森抬起金属腿叩击了几下地面，韦德走到它身边，抓着它的脖子，内森没什么反应，韦德便抬起腿翻身上马，但骑到它的背上让韦德苦不堪言：“发明马鞍的人绝对有资格拥有这个世界！”他夹紧了双腿轻轻踢击马肚子，内森便开始跑了起来。

　　它跑得远没有下午那么快，不远不近地引领着身后两个部落的战士们——韦德确信它这是在引领，因为内森时不时会回头张望，调整自己的速度和前进的方向，确保身后的家伙们跟得住。

　　韦德在颠簸中掏出了地图，确认自己的行进方向。令他惊讶的是，内森跑动的方向，正指向塞伦盖蒂草原西侧的维多利亚湖。

　　“你确定你没跑错？”韦德把标上了方向路线的地图举到内森面前，内森晃了晃脑袋就把地图给挑飞了，韦德眼疾手快抓住拽了回来，接下去他只能抱紧内森的脖子，“好吧，我会去努力学习独角兽语的……”

　　背后突然有尖利的呼啸声急速袭来，韦德回头看了一眼，立刻俯低了身体盖住内森：“就不能换一些有创意的武器吗？”

　　韦德踢了几下内森的腹部，内森侧过身看了看后面，略微加快了速度。后面跟着的人们有几个停了下来，站定后拉弓射箭，有几支箭射中了韦德，他咬着牙将箭折断后拔了出来，更多的箭擦过他们身边，落在了地上。所幸这一波攻击没有持续多久，为了追上加快了速度的内森，那些人不得不放弃了拉弓射箭，再次迈动双腿追了过来。

　　太阳渐渐沉下了地平线，广袤的草原逐渐被黑夜笼罩，后面跟着的人要看清楚内森和韦德的踪影变得愈发困难。到了一条河边，内森跳了起来落在河中——它的身体悬浮着，马蹄踩着水面，轻快地跑过，很快到了河对岸，然后停了下来。

　　留在河另一边的两群人傻了眼，面面相觑之后，发现内森并没有再跑的意思，便隔开一段距离扎营，各派了一个人盯着河对岸的内森和韦德。

　　“他们很执着。我想应该是对你很执着，内特。你把他们的万圣节糖果都吃光了？”韦德看了一会儿，得出了自己的结论，他摸了摸内森的鬃毛，内森打着响鼻，甩开了韦德的手。

　　内森似乎是不用睡觉的，它就只是站着，看着河对岸两个部落的守夜人轮替。韦德也跟着看了一会儿，和内森说了些话，但因为独角兽的表情不太好辨认，他很快感受到了无聊，躺在内森身边迅速进入了梦乡。

　　第二天早晨韦德被一阵震动弄醒，他睁开眼睛发现自己抱着内森的金属腿，脸还贴在上面，口水渗透了面罩沾在了它的腿上。他用袖子帮内森擦了擦，站起来伸了个懒腰，看见河对岸的两群人已经做好了两个木筏，推到了河里，打算合力划过河。

　　内森扭头看着韦德，跺了跺脚。韦德赶快跑到它身边骑上它的背，内森又叫了一声，开始了今天的奔跑。

　　今天他们遇上了迁徙的牛羚。韦德只在电视上见过这壮观的景象，不过他家的电视机很小，看起来也不是特别壮观。

　　不计其数的牛羚几乎铺满了整个视野，它们的蹄子跺得地面都在震动，韦德几乎都要感觉不到内森奔跑时对他的下半身造成的摧残了。他抓紧了内森的鬃毛，内森灵巧地绕开了牛羚群，在周围等待狩猎的食肉动物面前跑过。

　　韦德回头望了一眼，人类在这种自然界的奇观面前显得尤为渺小，两群人小心翼翼地躲避着牛羚的蹄子，一边还要跟上内森和韦德，这使得他们的速度变慢了不少。跑在前面的一群人里有一个人突然摔倒了，眼看着就要被一群牛羚踩到，后面那群人里有一个立刻射出了一支箭落在了牛羚群边上，受惊的食草动物们马上改变了方向，摔倒的人瘸着腿爬了起来，向着身后的人看了看，继续朝着内森和韦德追来。

　　韦德若有所思地点了点头：“他们之间的矛盾好像也没那么深嘛。”

　　晚上扎营的时候，两群人已经不像前一晚那样隔得老远了，跑得较慢的那群人朝着另一群人丢了什么过去，那群人接到后，拿去给摔伤了腿的人敷在伤口上。内森看着这些，发出了满意的呼噜声——韦德发誓，那一定是满意的呼噜声。

　　“这是你的阴谋——哦你的计划！”韦德躺在地上对内森说，“不过说真的，你的手段也太复古了诶，让他们通过亲身经历和好？这简直就像什么寓言故事。”

　　内森走到韦德身边，用蹄子戳了戳他的身体，直到韦德站起身来，然后它弯折自己的腿，躺在了地上，朝韦德眨了几下眼，就开始睡觉了。

　　韦德守了一夜——其实后半夜他打了好几次瞌睡，因为那两群人似乎并没有冲过来抓住内森和他的意思，只是远远地守着，韦德从瞌睡里醒过来时，他们依然守在原地一动不动。

　　第三天的行程已经变得心照不宣，内森载着韦德在前面缓慢地跑动，身后的两群人靠的越来越近，几乎就要并在一起，不紧不慢地跟在内森后面。

　　韦德看见了维多利亚湖，内森突然加快了速度向前奔跑，全然不顾身后的人是不是跟得上它的速度。它跑上了一个山坡，在坡顶抬起前肢直立起自己的身体，韦德马上就摔了下来，在地上滚了好久才停下，他捂着摔得有些迷糊的脑袋，看着坡顶高高抬起身体的内森，内森也转过脖子看着韦德，眼神前所未有的凝重。

　　韦德浑身打了个冷战，他开始大叫：“慢着，内特！别告诉我那是什么告别的表情！我的独角兽表情初级课程学得不太好！拜托告诉我理解错了！”他站起来往山坡上跑，“别离开我，内森！别——离开——我！”

　　内森也叫了一声，然后纵身一跃从山坡上跳了下去。韦德连它的尾巴都没抓着，他趴在坡顶，徒然地伸长了手——内森的身体落进了维多利亚湖里，溅起老高的水花。

　　“这话听起来像是真心的。”

　　韦德的背脊都僵住了，他从未像此刻这般思念这声音，他转向声音的方向，内森·不是一匹马·萨默斯正朝着他走来，周身仿佛都发着光。

　　“……内特？”

　　韦德看了看内森，又看向湖面，两个部落的战士们终于也追到了湖边，他们也趴在山坡上往湖面望去，不久之后，湖面沸腾起来，独角兽的尖角刺破了湖面，接着露出来的是它的身体——浮起在盛放的水之花中央，场面和韦德第一次见到它时一样浮夸。

　　不过这次似乎有些不一样了，独角兽额头的角上套着一个深色的装饰，它的左腿上也装了一个有着漂亮花纹的尖角，它抬起金属的腿踩了几下水面，飞溅起的水花划出了一道道的彩虹。

　　“你不是内森？不，你是内森，它不是内森？”韦德指着独角兽又指回内森，内森摇了摇头：“当然不是，那匹马是这两个部落的圣兽。”

　　两个部落的人看着独角兽踩着水慢慢走到岸边，它高高仰起脑袋，套在它身上的两个装饰在阳光之下反射出漂亮的光泽。部落的人立刻拜伏在地一动不动，独角兽走到他们中间，用自己的角触了每一个人，引导着他们靠近，手与手握在了一起。

　　“这两个部落的圣物被偷走了，他们都怀疑是对方偷了自己的东西，双方的矛盾冲突因此升级。不过你也看到了，其实他们的圣物都在维多利亚湖里——是洛基偷走藏在这儿的，他的动机应该只是恶作剧。”

　　“……我想应聘做这么随性的神可以吗？”

　　“洛基的魔法波动覆盖了这整片区域，让我难以用常规手段搜查。我被他击中，这反而帮了我进入魔法波动之中，然后我就找到了他们的圣物——如你所见，那些圣物就是装在圣兽身上的装饰，或者说武器。”

　　内森说起来轻描淡写，仿佛三天在他看来只是过了三分钟似的。韦德挠了挠自己的脖子，尽量也表现得从容淡定地说：“哦，我和他们的圣兽这几天合作得也挺愉快的。你瞧，我都把他们给带到这儿来啦。”

　　“你把它当成了我是吧。”内森直截了当地把韦德的面具给戳破了。

　　“我……这……不能怪我……”韦德挣扎着找到了回击的说辞，“它的左前腿和你的左臂一样啊！”

　　“这是这件事里最有趣的部分，你肯定想不到，韦德，”内森朝着独角兽招了招手，它轻巧地跑了起来到了内森身边，内森伸出自己的左臂抚摸着它的脖子和背脊，“它在几个世纪前就接受了基因改造，天启在它身上也种下了和我一样的病毒，不过野生动物的身体机能远远强过人类，它依靠自身的力量居然阻住了病毒的蔓延……”

　　独角兽在内森的抚摸下微微眯起了眼睛，韦德朝着它也伸出手，它毫不犹豫地又一次咬住了韦德的手，嚼了几下后吐了出来。

　　“我在寻找圣物的过程中找到了它……或者说它找到了我。就是这样。”

　　韦德很肯定地点头：“我知道了，在某个我们都是动物的平行时空里，你一定就长它这样。”

　　内森握住了韦德被嚼烂的手，手指轻轻抚触着他的掌心：“那你长什么样呢？”

　　“我是一条狗呀，你不知道吗？”韦德耸了耸肩。

　　*

　　一场可能引发流血冲突的事件被顺利解决了。

　　韦德跟着内森准备回家——他没拿到钱，不过他有更好的报酬。

　　他骑在那匹圣兽身上，朝着南方穿过塞伦盖蒂草原。在他背后坐着内森，他抱着韦德的腰，随着独角兽走动时的上下颠簸而微微摆动着身体。

　　独角兽走得很慢，因为韦德深深控诉了没有马鞍之苦。内森起初表示可以用他的念力将韦德托起来，这被韦德态度强硬地拒绝了——韦德无法想象在回去的全程里都要被内森用念力托着自己的裆部会有什么样的结果。

　　所以现在他们以极慢的速度在草原上漫步，这势必会花上几倍于来时的时间，不过令人意外的是，内森居然同意了韦德的所有要求。

　　“所以，这是个，嗯哼，是吧。”韦德挺直了身体，靠在身后内森的胸口。

　　内森的声音里带着无法隐藏的笑意：“是的，你可以把这当做一次约会，”他松开一只手，轻轻拍抚了独角兽的脖子，独角兽微微侧过头看了看他们俩，“不是车，不过说不定是某个平行时空的我，你觉得怎么样？”

　　“如果能不咬我的手就更好了……”韦德抬起自己被咬了又咬的手叹了口气，内森把那只手握紧，韦德有些不自在地扭了扭，“呃，我觉得这有点肉麻了，内森。”

　　“是吗？那这个呢？”内森掏出手机，按下播放，里面传出韦德凄厉的叫喊：“别离开我，内森！别——离开——我！”

　　“内森？！我没想到你居然是这种人？！”

　　“你对我有什么误解吗，韦德，”内森眼明手快地闪过了韦德的抢夺，将手机收了起来，然后抱着韦德的腰让他目视前方，“我把这个设成你的来电铃声吧，你觉得怎么样？”

　　独角兽很欢快地叫了一声，韦德可以确定它是在笑。他用脚跟踢了马肚子，独角兽立刻扭头咬他的另一只手，幸好被他躲了过去。

　　“好吧，既然你执意这么做，”韦德抓紧了独角兽的鬃毛，用自己能表现出的最冷艳高贵的语调说，“那就等着你的普罗维登斯传遍我的声音吧！”

　　“好的，韦德，”内森用下巴蹭了蹭韦德的耳朵，“反正传出的声音不是我的。”

end


	15. Story 11A: Meet You in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章没用到命题~~
> 
> bgm: Busted - Year 3000  
> （这首歌很欢乐的，所以这一篇也很欢乐的~~）

　　韦德觉得内森是个特别有经济头脑的人，从他能把普罗维登斯经营得井井有条就能看出来，内森这个人非常擅长合理运用手边的一切资源。

　　事实上，他的经济头脑体现在方方面面，比如三小时前，他给韦德打了个电话：“我有事找你帮忙，过会儿就到你家，等我。”

　　内森可不太迟到，韦德也不是有耐心的人。但他接完内森的电话，就乖乖在家里待着，头一个小时整理武器，第二个小时打扫房间，第三个小时他开始用家里的器材健身。

　　现在他已经没事可做了，但内森还没来。韦德坐在地上，给内森打了个电话，忙音。

　　哦，他一定是在忙。忙着拯救世界，忙得飞起来，没人追的上他的脚步。谁知道他什么时候会来？韦德挂上了电话，茫然地抓了抓头，面罩戴得有点紧了，他干脆摘掉了，反正也不知道内森什么时候来，等他来了再戴起来好了。

　　是的，韦德还会继续等下去——他会嚷嚷“你得加钱”但最后大概也都不了了之，所以你瞧，内森超会做买卖，是吧？

　　韦德在房间里溜达了一圈，倒在了电视机边上。他手边是一堆影碟，韦德盘腿坐起，开始漫无目的地翻找，最后他把《星球大战》的六部电影给翻了出来。他想了想，先把《星战前传一》给塞进了影碟机。

　　“先按照时间顺序看一遍，如果内森还没来，我就再按照上映时间看一遍。哦，我得去定点外卖。”韦德按下播放键，一边拨通了外卖的电话。

　　十五分钟后，他点的中国料理到了，他坐在床上，一边吃一边继续看。

　　他不知不觉就看完了第一部，开始放第二部的时候，他翻出了一把手工制作的光剑。这是他去动漫展的时候用自己的刀子和一个扮演黑武士的家伙交换的，虽然是纯手工的，但效果不错，装上电池打开开关后，内藏的LED灯亮起来也毫不逊色。

　　韦德关了灯，握着发光的光剑，继续看第二部前传。等这一部也放完，他打着呵欠看了看时间：已经凌晨2点半了。

　　韦德开了一瓶红牛灌了下去，这让他立刻有了精神。他开始看前传第三部，因为红牛的作用而兴奋得有点过了，当电视机上显示出阿纳金的脸部特写时，他按下暂停，用油性笔在电视屏幕上给他画了一个头盔。

　　他密密实实地涂完颜色，很满意地拍了拍手，把笔随手一丢，接着他往后一跳倒在了自己的床上，仰起脖子看向窗外。他没有拉上窗帘，现在外面已经漆黑一片了，说不好就在黎明之前，夜幕无比暗沉，月亮早就已经落到了别的房子后面，天空中分布着闪烁的星星。韦德抬头看着，他数了一会儿星星，一道流星突然划过，在他的视网膜上留下一条耀眼的轨迹。

　　流星转瞬即逝，韦德发了一会儿呆，他已经完全不记得刚才数到哪儿了。他准备从头数起，不过很快，东方的地平线上泛起了一丝微光——新的一天就要到来了。

　　韦德冲着第一线阳光打了个哈欠，用手指撑住了自己的眼皮：“别睡着，韦德。你得好好和内森谈谈迟到的问题，这次绝对要加钱了，起码得负责伙食费，还有，要记得签合同……”他喝下去并没多久的红牛已经被他迅速地消耗掉了，韦德又嘟囔了几声，接着他的手指就从脸上滑了下来。

　　他着实没法和睡神战斗。

　　*

　　韦德听见微弱的轰鸣声，他睁开眼睛，然后一骨碌就站了起来。

　　他并没有睡在自己的床上。

　　他所处的环境看起来像是一个驾驶室——造型奇特的驾驶台已经损毁，不停迸射出弧光，周围从地上生出的椅子都被严重折损，地面上到处都是碎块，因为地板的倾斜而不时滚落。

　　韦德四处扫视，搜寻出入口，他看见几具尸体挤在一扇门前，穿着的战斗服破破烂烂的，可能是受到了爆炸的冲击。他这才想起查看自身的情况，他的紧身衣和面罩也破得千疮百孔，大概他也和那些战斗员一起承受了冲击然后死了——只不过韦德还能活过来，但是他已经完全不记得发生过的事情了。

　　有一个穿着和那些战斗员完全不同衣服的家伙倒在另一个角落里，韦德走过去探了探那人的脉搏，也已经死了，不过他身边落着的一件斗篷看起来还保存得比较完好。韦德将斗篷捡了起来披在自己身上，斗篷上有个兜帽，差不多能把他的脸都隐藏起来。那人还有一个几乎罩住大半张脸、只露出嘴的面具，韦德拿来戴在脸上，这极大地增加了他的安全感。

　　韦德走到门边，敲了敲，在门的边缘摸索搜寻，找到了开启的开关。他用尽全力掰扯，万幸这个门的液压阀门还没坏，几次反复之后，他终于推开了门，他屏住了呼吸闭上眼睛，过了一会儿才慢慢将眼睛掀开一条线，同时轻轻吸了口气，在确信自己吸到了空气之后，他睁开了眼睛。

　　他看见了门外的风景。

　　他所处的这个驾驶室似乎是浮在空中的，从他站的位置望出去，满目所见都是高大破败的钢结构残骸，撕裂地面拔地而起又彻底死于原地，连绵不断延伸到视线尽头，锈蚀与脏污覆盖其上，就像是死神留下的伤疤。这些钢铁丛林正在逐渐崩塌，就在韦德的不远处，刚好就有一片遭到破坏的正在缓慢地沉降，坠落之处尘土弥漫，和爆炸烟雾混杂在一起。韦德扶着门框往自己下方望去，他终于明白了自己的处境——他在一艘飞船里，这飞船在坠毁途中撞在了一小簇钢铁丛林之上，钢架穿过了飞船的身体，将它顶在空中，不过船身已经因为开始撕裂而摇摇欲坠，也许坚持不了多久。

　　韦德试图辨认周围有没有什么标志性建筑可供他判明自己的位置，但周围似乎千篇一律的钢铁结构让他难辨东西。他退回了飞船里，开始搜索有没有什么东西可以帮他下到地面，他找到了一条逃生绳，立刻着手绑在了飞船内的立柱上，然后向下抛去，这救生绳远远没到地面，但能帮他下到飞船下方的钢架上。他吹着口哨拉着救生绳往下降，在降到了钢架上之后，韦德立刻抛开了救生绳——他头顶的飞船已经被重力彻底撕成了两半，失去支撑的两半船体都开始往下滑落，最后一点连接在一起的部分崩裂之后，两半船体下坠的势头再也无法阻挡，它们擦着钢架外侧往地面滑去，摩擦发出巨大的噪音，整个钢架也跟着不停震颤。

　　韦德抓紧了钢架中间，好不容易才稳住了自己的身体。他尽力避开了崩毁的飞船，但还是有不少碎块落在他头上，都快把他的脖子砸断了。他等这一轮震动结束后才又开始慢慢往下爬，好在这些钢架中间的结构很丰富，能让他顺利降到地面。

　　韦德站在地上，抬起头看这片颇为壮观的钢铁丛林，也许在它们没有被毁之时，这里曾是一个非常繁荣的城市，但现在一切都化为了废墟，地面寸草不生，举目所见皆为焦土。

　　“世界末日？”韦德在钢铁丛林里穿行，他避开了那些正在崩塌的钢架，想要看看有没有什么生物还活着，“有人在吗？有动物在吗？有鬼在吗？有死神在吗？不管谁，能告诉我这儿是哪儿吗？”

　　没人回答他。事实上，就连风声都没有——这儿就像一具巨大的尸体。

　　韦德加快了走路的速度，开始思考自己的处境：“我得好好想想我刚才在干吗。我在……我在看《星球大战》呢。我等着内森，看了前传三部曲，正传我看了没？……好像没来得及。我睡着了，结果我眼睛一睁就到了这儿。就连罗美吉斯坦的环境都比这儿看起来更适宜人类居住！我一定是在做梦。我唯一想知道的是我需要准备什么吗？好比如果这是一个打僵尸的梦，我就先去找一双好一点的鞋——”

　　韦德看到不远处似乎有一条河道，不清楚那里面是不是有水，不过他还是跑了过去，嘴里依然在说个不停：“事实上我还想知道一个事情，这个梦境的通关条件是什么？我觉得这儿并没有什么适合我屠杀的东西……”

　　他走到了河边，放慢了步子。这条河里居然有水，而且更令他惊奇的是，这河水不是死水——河水从城外向城里潺潺流动，速度不快，看起来还算清澈。

　　“这个梦境好逼真！我的想象力已经到了如此牛的地步了吗？”

　　韦德往前走了几步到了河边，他弯下腰伸手去舀河水，就在他的手要触到河面的瞬间，一束黑影朝他急速飞来。

　　“当心！”

　　韦德往后仰起身体，那黑影扎到他面前的河水中，定在了他跟前。他看见一条半身覆盖着机械的奇怪的鱼被一支短矛刺穿身体扎在河岸边上，冲着他张大了嘴还在挣扎，那张大嘴塞下他的两个脑袋都绰绰有余，尖利的牙齿就像鲨鱼一样有好几层闪着寒光，那鱼挣扎了一会儿，终于逐渐不再动弹。

　　韦德伸出手拉住那把短矛拔了起来，鱼依然穿在矛头里。他举起短矛转过身，看着身后那个丢出短矛帮了他的人，然后开始庆幸面具把他的眼睛给遮住了——他瞪大了眼睛，一时都停止了呼吸。

　　“内森？”

　　韦德见过内森从婴儿到成年人的各个阶段，毕竟他养育过他，所以他绝不会认错，何况这个世界上有一只闪得好像瞎了的左眼的也只有内森了。面前的这个内森，大概16、7岁，个子还没有完全长成，所以和韦德大概差不多高，不过额发已经开始泛白。内森身上就只是披挂着几块布头，他左肩上斜斜搭着一大块布料再垂到腰间，收进了他腰上绑着的仿佛超短裙的布料里，这种古希腊学者风和古罗马战士风的混搭看起来奇异而又完美——天呐，这可是处于青春期的内森！韦德心里的尖叫都快要冲破他的脑袋了。

　　年轻的内森左臂的机械化还不严重，大概只有被布料遮掩的肩部有一些机械痕迹，他裸露着半个胸膛和两条腿，还不是很魁梧，但已经显出长期锻炼才有的结实肌肉。他听见韦德的声音后停下了前进的步子，歪着脑袋看着他说：“你知道我的名字？”

　　韦德掂了掂手里的短矛，缓慢递出，交在了内森的手里。他注意到这把短矛是用两截不同的材质绑在一起做成的，矛头部分是一块削尖的金属，大约来自于某个坠毁的飞船，矛身则是一截枪管，拿在手里挺有力道的。

　　韦德轻咳了一声说：“我当然知道你，内森。你的左肩最近还好使吗？有没有定期上油？”

　　内森有些困惑地耸了耸肩：“这是一种幽默吗？其实我用不着上油……”他将已经死去的鱼从短矛头上拔了下来，查看了一下后丢在了一边，“这鱼已经不能吃了……”他重新望向韦德来的方向，在他背后，坠毁的飞船已经和死去的城市融为一体，“我看到你从那艘飞船上逃出来，你是哪个城邦的学者？其他士兵都没能逃出来吗？”

　　韦德点了点头：“好险我就要和其他人一起去见上帝了。”

　　“上帝？”内森笑了起来，“现在我确信这是你的幽默感了，如果你是用上帝来指代天启的话……不，你应该见不着他。他走的是另外一条路。”

　　韦德突然僵住了身体。

　　韦德多多少少了解过一些内森的过去，比如他来自于和天启征战不休的未来，那么既然现在眼前的这个是年轻的内森，这就意味着此时此刻他所处的这个梦境正是未来——距离韦德所属于的时代两千年之后的未来，比以前他曾走过的时间更远，这个世界被天启奴役，而从内森的话来看，天启已经死了……但世界似乎也没有因此变得更好，怎么看这儿都是个名副其实的世界末日。

　　韦德的身体晃了晃，他开始有点佩服自己的脑补能力了，在他梦里的内森虽然很年轻，但看起来还挺像那么回事的，不过如果裙子可以更短一些就更好啦……

　　考虑到内森放了他好几个小时的鸽子，韦德决定好好地享受这个梦境。他清了清嗓子，用自己能发出的最威严的声音问：“你到这儿来干什么？”

　　内森转了转手里的短矛：“我来找吃的，顺便跟你一样，也想搭一程飞船……我很遗憾你们遭遇了不幸。”

　　“你想上我们的飞船？你要去哪儿？”

　　“现在这已经不重要了，重要的是我们可以从飞船里找些还能用的东西出来……”内森朝着韦德身后的飞船残骸走去，韦德也加快了步子，他威严的声音没能持续五秒，现在他跟在内森边上问个不停：“你要去哪儿？你要去干什么？我刚才撞到了脑袋有点记不清了，你看到是什么攻击了飞船吗？”

　　内森瞥了韦德一眼：“你确实伤得不轻，也只有一个人有能力把你们打下来了。”

　　他们到了飞船残骸边上，内森辨别了一下驾驶室的位置，便钻进去开始寻找他要找的东西。韦德也跟了进去，飞船内部已经被挤压得难以容身，内森裸露在外的皮肤上被刮出了不少伤痕，韦德靠在他身边，伸出手抹过内森脖子上的伤口，鲜血蹭在了他的指尖上。

　　内森缩了一下脖子，他停下手里的活计，看着韦德，韦德张开手指给他看：“这儿不安全，内森。”

　　内森瞥了一眼韦德的手指，摇了摇头：“那就速战速决，我必须找到……”他勉强钻到驾驶室的更深处，身边的飞船船身发出隆隆的声响，不知是哪里支撑不住断裂了。

　　韦德看着离他而去的内森，难以置信地耸了耸肩：“一个梦的物理引擎有必要做得那么好吗？”他跟上了内森的步子，也缩起身体钻到了驾驶室内部，眼看着驾驶室顶部的金属板被外力压得越来越低。

　　内森已经找到了驾驶台，他用力掰开表面，伸手进去摸，而他们边上的隆隆声越传越近，几乎就在他们的脑袋顶上。内森咬着牙将手伸向更深处，他们头顶的一块断梁突然倒了下来。

　　韦德想也没想就朝前一扑——在他的身体飞在空中的那短暂的半秒中，他想到这只是自己的梦境而已，于是他舒展了自己的身体姿态，以非常优美的鱼跃扑救的姿势掠过了内森的头顶，下一秒，断梁尖锐的边缘毫不留情地插进了韦德的后背，将他狠狠拍在了地上，韦德发出了半声惨叫，后半声被他自己迅速地堵在了嘴里。

　　——他觉得自己的背疼得快要断了。

　　韦德脑袋里的声响几乎要把他的脑袋给充爆了：“什么？！这不是一个梦吗！为什么梦里要把痛觉还原得如此真实？？？我疼得快死了，是不是疼死了就能醒过来了？话说回来这个梦里的环境实在是严苛得太真实了，有这个必要吗？为什么做梦就不能做一些香甜可口的梦呢！”

　　内森朝着韦德这边转过身来，他看见被断梁压住的韦德，面露惊讶神色：“你没事吧？”

　　韦德咧开嘴摆出苦涩的笑脸，随即他就意识到自己戴着面具，内森只能看见自己露出狰狞的牙齿。内森朝他伸出手，韦德拼命摆手，极为艰难地吐出了几个字：“这都不是个事儿……”他面朝内森，将刺进背里的断梁藏在身后，然后双手使劲往后一推——那些不规则的边缘一下子就从他的背上被拔了出来，疼痛几乎要把他给冲晕了，韦德咬紧了嘴唇才让自己没发出呜咽声。

　　这可不太对劲。韦德等着自愈因子产生作用，事实上刚才他都疼得快失禁了，过了好几秒钟，他才终于能坐起身挺直背脊，他心中无限感激面具遮住了他的泪流满面，冲着内森故作镇定地拍了拍手说：“不用担心。”

　　内森看起来相当的愧疚：“抱歉，我的能力有限……不过我应该可以撑个五分钟……”他定了定神，左眼泛出耀眼的光芒，韦德看见身后那些不断挤压下坠的残破碎块都往后退了退，应该是内森用意念将它们撑住了——代价是从他的左肩开始，那些机械就像有了生命，沿着他的左臂辐射生长开去。

　　韦德吓了一跳，内森拉住肩上的布块试图遮挡住自己的左臂，他抱歉地笑了笑：“我大半的力量都得用来抑制这个……现在必须加快速度了。”

　　内森继续在打开的控制台里掏摸，最终他找到了自己要的东西。韦德拉着内森迅速往出口跑去，等他们跳到地面，离开飞船一段距离后，内森终于松了口气，他的左眼光芒再度变得微弱，失去了内部力量支撑的飞船也终于不堪重负，彻底崩塌了。

　　内森微微喘着气：“你找到什么还能用的东西了吗？”

　　韦德伸出手：“一块巧克力。”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“一种甜食，”韦德收起了巧克力，“你找到你要找的东西了吗？”

　　内森举起手里拿到的东西——一个球状物体说：“我找到了。”

　　他的左臂上长出来的那些金属线条逐渐褪去，现在左臂看起来又与通常无异。内森戳了几下手里的球状物，立刻就有投影出现在球体上的空中，仔细看仿佛是地图，他细细查看着，有时还放大或是缩小，最后他又戳了球体几下，那些投影就迅速消失了。

　　“找到你要找的地方了？”韦德有些好奇，不过内森看起来完全没有告诉他的意思，他将球体放进了自己的背包里，然后点了点头说：“找到了，谢谢你刚才帮我。”

　　“所以你打算一个人去？你没有同伴吗？”韦德四下张望，现在他基本能确信这个死寂的城市里只有他和内森两个人。

　　内森摇头：“没有。也没人愿意走这么一趟。”

　　要让韦德放任年轻的内森一个人踏上探险，韦德可实在做不到。他问内森：“你想要个旅伴吗？”

　　内森很惊讶地看着韦德：“你不想……去你要去的地方吗？”

　　韦德拍了拍自己的脑袋：“我被敲到了头，伙计。我根本连我们怎么坠毁都不记得了，要想起我要去的地方不是那么容易。说不定在你搜索的途中我能想起我到底要去哪儿！”

　　“这是不是太麻烦你了……我也不敢确定我要去的地方坐标是不是对……”

　　“你会需要我的帮忙的，内森，比如，”韦德突然从内森背上抽下他的短矛，他指着矛头和矛身之间绑缚的绳子说，“这种结很容易松哦，你是不是隔个几天就得重新绑一下？”得到内森肯定的答复后，韦德立刻拆开了绳子，重新绑缚打结，搞定之后短矛的力量更为均衡，他将短矛塞在内森手里，“现在你可以把这柄短矛当成传家宝了。”

　　内森捧着短矛细细查看，他在手里掂了掂，就连重量也变得恰到好处。他满含谢意地说：“太感谢了，你是……我才发现我都不知道你的名字。”

　　韦德也不知道自己当时是怎么想的，他脱口而出：“叫我尤达，尤达大师！”

　　“尤达大师？”

　　“是的，我是呃……”韦德的脑子突然抽了一下，“我是个先知。”

　　“先知？”内森不太信服地笑了起来，“你居然能活下来，原谅我说得直白了一点——你是故意装出什么都不知道的样子吗？”

　　韦德用非常夸张的动作用力又砸了一下自己的脑袋：“我被敲到了头……所以有部分机能受损也是没办法的，不过我还是知道很多事情啊，比如我知道你叫内森，你可以和人心灵感应是不是？”

　　内森瞪大了眼睛：“你……但我不能和你心灵感应。”

　　“是啊。”韦德摊手。

　　内森皱着眉头说：“我从一开始就发现了这个，但我不明白……这很奇怪，从没发生过。”

　　韦德伸出手拍了拍内森的肩膀说：“因为我是先知呀。如果被你知道了我脑中的一切，那你也是先知了。”

　　内森沉默着，似乎是在思考韦德的话里的意思。韦德决定趁热打铁：“我是个超有用的旅伴，拥有丰富的逃生知识，如果那些士兵照我说的做就都能活下来啦！我可以教给你很多，教给你任何事情，相信我，虽然我的机能有些受损，但既有的知识都牢牢锁在我的脑子里。”

　　也许韦德的理由说服了内森，他终于下定决心：“如果你想起了自己要去的地方，你随时可以走。”

　　“哦，你真体贴，甜心。”韦德的手非常快速地抚过内森的下巴。


	16. Story 11B: Meet You in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 10 第一次
> 
> 附上这一篇用到的有些人名地名，我标一下：
> 
> Mother Askani 阿斯卡尼母亲  
> Madame Sanctity 神圣女士  
> Mother Askani's Disciple 阿斯卡尼门徒  
> Slym 斯利姆  
> Redd 瑞德  
> Stryfe 纷争  
> Ebonshire 艾本夏尔

　　韦德跟着内森离开了那一整座钢铁的废墟。

　　说老实话，韦德对于要怎么离开这个世界没有一点头绪。刚开始他以为自己在梦里，可在梦里还疼得这么真实，甚至差点让他失态，这也太过分了一点；后来他开始倾向于相信自己是穿越到别的书里，或是干脆就来了个时空跳跃，毕竟他的作者经常玩这一套，反正他的穿越不需要费任何资源，但这种认识对于帮助他离开这个世界似乎并没有任何帮助；他留神观察过有没有什么通关密语写在场景里，不过周围的一切正常得不能更正常了——这不是游戏，或者说，这不是一个简单的游戏，过关的线索藏得很深，反正他现在还没找出来。

　　韦德决定走一步看一步。好歹他这是和年轻的内森在一起，经历他曾经历过的一切——这是内森从未向他讲述过的青春期回忆，这一把韦德可赢得大了。哈。

　　他们在荒芜之境跋涉了一天，终于看到了一些人烟的迹象，走近后韦德猜测这可能是这个时代的一个小村落，地上有一些看起来像是通风口的孔洞冒出烟尘，内森四下辨认了一下，带着韦德走到了一个孔洞边上，他拉开地上的一个小门，走了下去，韦德便也跟了下去。

　　地下出现了另一个世界，宽广的空间到处四通八达，仿佛一个地下都市。这儿生活着不少人，各种商店一应俱全，有些人会拿着东西以物易物，感觉就像回到了几千年前。

　　韦德感叹了一声：“住在地下不会觉得有点挤吗？有研究显示看不到太阳人会变成吸血鬼。”

　　内森看了他一眼：“你的城邦还能住在地面上吗？这儿地面上的空气不太好，辐射也有些厉害，这个地下城市建了有些年头了……我们可以在这儿弄点补给。”

　　他们进了一家店，内森过去跟店主说自己需要的东西，韦德四处打量着房间里的陈设。这里似乎什么都有，但数量都不多，一小罐米，一把香料，一个水袋，数量最多的是一包包的压缩食品——韦德看向内森，他拿着的大部分也是这个。

　　“你有什么要换的吗？”内森走到韦德身边，韦德想了想，从小腿边上抽出了一把匕首放在桌上，店主和内森都有些震惊，店主立刻将匕首收了起来，内森小声对韦德说：“先知带着这种武器可不太常见。”

　　店主拿了许多压缩食品给韦德，因为没法携带，他还附送了一个袋子。韦德热情地夸赞了一番店主的好眼光，直到内森把他拽了出去，他一边拽着韦德走，一边靠在他耳边说：“你不该在补给店里用武器换东西的……你就不该拿出来。”

　　“我还有更多。”韦德拍了拍自己的背，内森的脸色变得很难看：“天呐，你是不是低估了脑袋被撞的后果？”

　　他们快速在人群中穿梭，突然身后的人群里起了骚动。内森没有回头，拉着韦德就朝着前面飞奔，他们推开人潮，韦德感觉到他们奔跑在上坡路上，很快他们转进了一条幽暗的巷子里。

　　内森将韦德按在墙上，用手罩在他的嘴上，竖起食指示意他不要发出声音。他们躲在阴影里，内森小心地朝巷子外面张望，韦德听见沉重的脚步声——绝不是人类的脚步声朝着他们走了过来，每一步都让他们脚下的地面震颤，而且这震动越来越强烈。

　　内森低着头隐藏自己左眼里的光芒，呼吸声全都落在了韦德的耳边，韦德听见内森尽力保持着镇定，但呼吸的频率却仍然越来越快。韦德望向巷子口地面的影子，他看见非常高大的影子一个个掠过去，伴着金属关节转动的声音——然后有一个影子停下了脚步，朝着巷子里走了进来。

　　内森无声地抽出背后的短矛握在手里，呼吸声变得又粗又重，似乎已经做好了随时出击的准备。韦德将他一把拉到了自己身后，他从斗篷下伸手到背后抽出了自己的一把刀，在身前摆好防御阵势，突然一阵强光照了进来，他的刀子立刻反射出刺目光芒——韦德终于憋不住了，他说：“提醒我今天回去就把刀子涂成黑色！”

　　韦德朝前踏出一步，终于看清了走进巷子的追兵是什么：一个大概有十英尺高的家伙，脚仿佛来自蜥蜴，身体健壮得堪比大猩猩，膝盖关节、肘关节和头部全都是机械的，眼睛的位置是骇人的复眼，那家伙的手里还抱着一挺枪，口径很大，韦德可不知道会发射出什么。

　　那追兵的复眼动了一动，射出的蓝色光束移到了内森的身上。韦德立刻挡住了内森，而对方也毫不留情地开火，子弹打在韦德身上，他毫不在意径直冲了过去，看准了追兵的机械头部和肉身间的缝隙，将刀子刺进了追兵的身体里。

　　追兵发出了一声尖锐的叫喊，有恶心的浆水从它的脖子里涌了出来，全都浇在了韦德的斗篷上，散发出一个月没洗的袜子才有的恶臭。韦德横握刀柄迅速水平向前推，那家伙的脑袋直接掉在了地上，然后它沉重的身体也轰然崩塌。

　　有更多的追兵听到声响逼了进来，韦德挡在前面，一个人干掉了大半，内森也在他身后用短矛与它们战斗，他们的后背贴在一起的时候内森对韦德说：“我们闹出来的动静够大了！最好离开这儿！”

　　内森带着韦德朝着上坡的方向边打边逃，一发子弹射中了韦德腰，他回身劈开了追到他身后的追兵的脑袋，但下一秒他的身体被射中的部分就爆炸了。

　　“别担心！T-1000需要的只是时间！”韦德大叫了一声，捂住自己满地掉血和肉的半个身体，用歪歪斜斜的步伐跟上了内森的步子。内森一直回过头来看他，甚至伸出手要拉他一把，韦德抬起血糊糊的手推了他的脑袋一把，内森银白色的额发上都沾上了血迹，他将脑袋转了回去，继续带着韦德狂奔。

　　他们逃进了一片看起来尚未好好规划的地下洞窟内，内森随便找着路往里逃，韦德依然在背后殿后。他捡起了几把枪，在更多的追兵跟来后，他毫不犹豫地开枪，盯着它们的脑袋打爆，在追兵数量逐渐变少后韦德终于逮着机会问内森：“如果只是为了一把匕首，那它们也太拼了啊！”

　　“第一个是因为匕首，后面的就不是了……”

　　韦德看了看这些追兵，第一个穿着绿色的衣服，后面的都穿着紫色的套装。他又爆了几个头，内森拉着韦德钻进一个较小的溶洞里，两人压制住自己的呼吸，听见外面的动静渐渐变小，最后离他们远去。

　　内森要探身出去，被韦德拉了回来，他示意内森别动，自己用藏在腰部搭扣后面的小镜子小心地反射查看外围的状况，他捡了石子往外一丢，立刻响起了密集子弹扫射而过的声音，韦德蹑手蹑脚地爬了出去，借着阴影爬到了开枪的家伙边上，他从另一条小腿外侧抽出又一把匕首，动作飞快地扎进了跟踪的家伙的脖子关节处，一阵电浆迸射之后，那家伙终于停摆。

　　又等了一会儿，听见再没有响动，韦德开始叫内森出来。

　　内森相当谨慎地跑到了韦德身边，他蹲下身开始查看已经失去了生命迹象的追兵。韦德动作麻利地剥掉了那家伙的装备，内森一直盯着他的动作，在他熟练地将武器拆解开后终于开口：“作为一个先知，你掌握的技能让我大吃一惊了，尤达大师。”

　　韦德尚未能对“尤达大师”这个名字产生联动反应，他依然在哼着不成调的曲子检查武器，随即他感觉到了内森落在他身上的沉甸甸的视线。韦德将武器轻轻放在地上，抬起头说：“……你对先知的理解太局限了，内森。先知也是要活下去的，先知分很多种类，有的先知对武器的了解远胜常人，比如我，当然我在其他方面也是可以独当一面的。”

　　内森的脸上依然写着不信任，韦德便拿起地上的武器向他说明用法。这些东西并没有因为过了两千年而变得不用说明书就用不来，在瞬息万变的战场，武器必须简单高效一目了然，所以韦德没费多大力气就搞明白了这些未来科技的原理。

　　他们将追兵身上的武器都收归己用，然后内森开始研究它的机械脑袋。他拆下了那一组复眼，韦德凑了过去看他摆弄，内森指着复眼后头的一个结构说：“这是它们的控制中枢，我想数据处理器也在这儿，说不定会有什么情报——”

　　他用韦德的匕首戳了几下，突然就有蓝光射了出来。两人往后一退坐在了地上，看见蓝光打在这个洞窟顶上，粗细明暗不一的线条勾勒出一个不停旋转的头像，正是内森的。

　　韦德出神地看着，内森却慌乱地打算盖住这光线。他碰到了追兵脑袋里的某个位置，立刻有机械音响了起来：“目标，内森·戴斯普林，格杀勿论，目标，内森·戴斯普林，格杀勿论，目标……”

　　内森举起短矛插进了追兵的脑袋，把机器中枢给彻底捅坏了。韦德颇为遗憾地看着冒着电火花的脑袋：“就不等等它把幕后黑手说出来吗？”

　　“……不用它说，”内森僵硬地摇了摇头，“我知道是谁。我想你可能也猜到了。”

　　韦德指着自己的脑袋：“我头疼还没好。”

　　“好吧，”内森咬了咬牙说，“纷争，天启的继承人——他自称的，但他有能力做到。你们的飞船也是他打下来的。”

　　“为什么？为什么打我们？”

　　“上个月我听说加勒比地区有一支反抗军的飞船暴露了，我估计就是你们？他会是个暴君，如果他真的成了国王。”

　　“那他又为什么要杀你？你也有一支武装力量？”

　　“我？”内森伸开手臂，“我什么都没有，我只有独一个。”

　　韦德若有所思地说：“一定是因为你人气太高了。”

　　“你是我这一个月来见过的第一个人，尤达大师。”

　　韦德几乎要被自己的假名给呛住，他轻轻咳嗽了几声让自己的态度能严肃下来，这样他就可以好像一个耐心的老前辈一样问内森：“那这到底是为什么呢？”

　　内森很是犹豫，他看着地面一言不发，再抬起头时，看到韦德直直盯着他，尽管隔着面具，但仍然能感觉到视线。他坐在地上，一下子好像被抽走了所有力气一般地垮了，他说：“因为我是他的克隆体。”

　　*

　　“……你说什么？”韦德不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　内森不太情愿地又重复了一遍：“我是纷争的克隆体。”

　　韦德凑到他面前问：“他和你一样，也有要上油的问题？”

　　“不，他怎么可能有，”内森眨了眨眼睛，但他左眼中透出的光芒却并不平静，“他是完美无缺的，没有任何瑕疵，可以随心所欲地使用自己的力量，而我是一个次品……他要杀了我，反正我是一个坏掉没用的垃圾。”

　　“你怎么会是克隆体呢，你可是内森·克里斯托弗·萨——”

　　韦德突然闭上了嘴，尽管内森对他提到的话显示出了疑惑，但韦德干脆抬起手压在嘴上。

　　内森·戴斯普林。他不叫内森·萨默斯。尽管他长得活脱脱就是一个内森·萨默斯，但他还不叫这个名字。

　　“……你怎么证明你自己是个克隆体！”韦德拔高了一点音量说话，来掩饰自己的一时失态，内森挺无奈地苦笑着说：“这还用证明吗？”他一把拉掉了盖在自己左肩上的布料，现在他的整个上半身都裸露在了韦德面前，肩头有机械从他的皮肤下面冲破而出，仔细看能发现那些机械就长得是肌肉的样子，和他的肌肉、皮肤、骨骼纠结在一起，成为他的组织，却也吞噬了他的肉体，他抬起手臂，那些金属和他肉体连接的位置有一道淡淡的分界线将两边划分开来，内森指着一小块突出在他左胸的金属说：“它们离我的心脏太近了，如果我的心脏也变成了金属，那我就不是克隆人了，我会变成一个生化机械人。”

　　“其实那还挺……酷的，”韦德伸出手试图摸一下内森的肩膀，但在他肩膀上头收住了手的动作，转而帮他拉起了布头盖住肩膀，“有很多个……克隆体吗？”

　　“就我一个，不然纷争也不会满世界找我，我猜他们打算拿我和他做比对试验？谁知道呢，”内森隔着布料揉了揉自己的肩膀，“这玩意儿疯长的时候真的挺可怕的，我完全感觉不到自己手臂的温度，血液流到了金属这儿就停止了，被阻住的位置胀得快要爆炸……太疼了。”

　　内森沉默了，他闭上眼睛安静地坐着，右手停在了左肩上，越捏越紧。韦德等了一会儿，见他依然没有松手的迹象，就轻轻握住他的右手，小心掰开每一个手指，拉开后慢慢放到他自己的腿上。

　　韦德从口袋里掏出了先前从飞船里找到的巧克力，剥开之后放到了内森的鼻子下面。内森睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的东西，韦德用巧克力触到了内森的嘴唇：“甜品能让人忘记痛苦。”

　　内森挣扎了一会儿，将嘴张开了一小道缝，他伸出舌头舔了一下巧克力，然后把嘴张大了一些，从巧克力上将自己舔过的那一小块咬了下来。他在嘴里缓慢咀嚼着，偶尔会皱起眉头，等他将那一小块巧克力咽下去，内森舔了舔嘴唇下了结语：“甜得我都要忧郁了。”

　　“别忧郁，来，笑一笑吧。”韦德将剩下的巧克力一股脑儿都塞进了内森的嘴里，然后拍了拍手。

　　内森小口小口嚼着巧克力吃，像是要将味道和口感延长到极致。他吃了一会儿，突然停下了嘴里的动作，伸出手到韦德的腰侧——先前他的小半个身体都被爆炸给卷走了，内森摸了过去，韦德挺起胸膛让内森能摸得更方便，内森脸上露出了惊异的神色。

　　“我刚才应该没有看错……”内森松开手说。

　　“我……”韦德绞尽了脑汁，终于想到了一个好借口，“我被改造过，是的，和你差不多，加进了好多那什么，纳米机械什么的？”韦德挺直了腰板，“有需要的话可以继续查验！”

　　内森像是终于松了口气：“刚才的爆炸都把你的半个身体给轰掉了，幸好，还是老的技术靠谱。”

　　韦德点了点头，他拿出一包压缩食品和内森分享，长时间的跋涉加上刚才的没命逃亡，两人都耗尽了体力，吃完东西后，两人找了一个较为干燥的溶洞，躲进去休息。

　　青少年很容易就会睡着，韦德听见内森的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳，而他却变成了那个因为心事太多而睡不着的成年人。就算躺着他都没有摘掉面具，现在他开始庆幸一开始让他遇到了那具尸体，这给了他一个在内森面前的完美伪装，要是内森看到了他的脸会怎么样？那么等他长大了，他返回过去，他遇到韦德的时候，那就不是他们的第一次见面了——对内森来说不是，但对当时的韦德来说，那又是货真价实的第一次见面——天呐，这太烧脑子了，“我第一次见到你的时候，你已经不是第一次见到我”，这种小小的变化肯定会引发蝴蝶效应，整个时间线大概都要被改写了……

　　有另一个可能的现实让韦德无法不想，也许这个内森真的只是一个克隆体？他将伴着这个克隆体直到他找到通关方法，或是永远在这里待下去……可他的的确确就是一个内森，他能轻易从韦德七零八落的记忆里唤起和内森有关的一切。

　　韦德有点后悔没有把内森的漫画都看一遍了。

　　他翻了好几个身，不知用了多久才睡着。

　　*

　　让韦德醒来的大概是他的生物钟，虽然在漆黑一片的地下和不知自己到底在哪儿的未来，他也无从判断自己的生物钟是不是准确。他睁开眼睛，想到的第一件事是“昨天睡着之前我按下暂停键了吗”，但当他发现自己睡在硬邦邦的地上，与他面对面的是幽暗的溶洞，他才不得不回到了现实。

　　现实就是，他还在未来，这不是一个梦，或者说他还没找着破解的方法。

　　韦德坐了起来，花了一会儿时间厘清现状，然后发现内森不见了。他跳起身，迅速跑出了溶洞，看见不远处有让他以为自己眼花了的星星点点——他走了过去，发现那是许许多多的萤火虫，在黑暗的空间里它们一闪一闪地发出清冷的光，照在坐在中间的内森身上，他正伸平了左手，有些萤火虫落在他的金属臂上——韦德有些吃惊，内森手臂上的金属所占的面积比前一天要扩大了不少。

　　韦德绕到内森正面，见他闭着眼睛，大概完全没注意到韦德过来了。韦德咳嗽了几声，内森睁开眼睛看到他，韦德立刻举起手和他打招呼：“早上好！或者中午好，晚上好也可以，总之你好！”

　　内森收起了左手，那些停在他手臂上的萤火虫立刻飞走了，但仍然在他身体周围绕来绕去。韦德坐在他边上，眼睁睁看着内森左臂的金属又慢慢褪回去一点，内森摇了摇头说：“我还是控制不好，我将我的意识稍微伸展开一些，它们马上就活了。”

　　韦德托着自己的下巴：“当个普通人也没什么不好的。”

　　“你说得对，尤达大师，”内森盘腿而坐，韦德花了很大的努力才克制住自己不去看他的裙子底下，“也许这正是这种病毒的意义，它们赐予我普通人的生活，带我寻找这种……宁静。”

　　年轻的内森意外地愿意向韦德掏心窝子，比那个变成壮汉救世主的内森要坦诚多了。不过这也许就是一种树洞效应，反正和你不熟，对你倒倒心事也无妨——但韦德还是很乐意做内森的树洞——不要想歪。

　　“我当过普通人，很长一段时间……我的父母，确切地说，我的养父母，将我从小养大，到12岁。那回忆太美好了。”

　　“哦……那你的亲生父母……”

　　“我不知道他们是谁。我被阿斯卡尼母亲捡回来，然后她就将我交给了我的养父母。没人知道我的亲生父母是谁。”内森的表情真诚而又落寞。

　　通常来说韦德并不是很在乎做点什么出格的事情，反正，保证那些事情都不会报应在他自己身上就行了。他可不介意跑到镭射眼还是个小孩子的时候，跟他说“你知道吗你儿子的妈不是你老婆”，然后看他怎么纠结着交女朋友；但他却不知道怎么对内森开口，难道对他说“你的爸爸妈妈在两千年前，他们演的家庭伦理周播剧可以放上几十年”？

　　“不过克隆人谈回忆也太可笑了，”内森抱住了自己的手臂，“我的养父母在我12岁的时候离我而去，阿斯卡尼母亲也差不多就在同时死了，抛弃了她所有的孩子，然后就在那时候，纷争出现了，你不觉得这巧合得过分了吗？”

　　“有那么一点儿。”

　　内森并拢食指和中指，轻轻点了点自己的脑袋：“只有一个说法能解释这种巧合，那些美好回忆都是纷争他给我灌输进去的——就在我被克隆出来之后。”

　　“这也许是一种可能性……”现在轮到韦德脑袋发昏了，看来不管在哪个年龄段，内森的洗脑功力都是一等一的，他甚至不用精神控制就能让人完全沉浸在他的发言里，“或许我们可以去找找你的养父母？”

　　“他们消失得无影无踪，就好像从来不存在一样。”

　　“没问你要抚养费吗？真是无私的养父母！”

　　“是无私吗？”内森叹了口气，“确定不是虚无？这段回忆越美好，现在我就感觉越空虚——在他们离开我后我独自生活了5年，我分不清，他们在我脑子里变得模糊，也许他们从未出现过……”

　　内森没再说下去，他盯着自己的左手，有几只萤火虫落在他的手背上，韦德突然伸出手抓住了几只，将手翻过，在内森眼前张开，那几只萤火虫慢悠悠地在内森面前飞过。

　　“这种世纪性的难题，当年哈里森·福特是怎么演的来着？”韦德伸出手指，触到内森的眉毛——他正目不转睛地看着那几只飞舞的萤火虫，韦德的手指划过内森的左眉，他的手挡住了萤火虫，“我来教你一个我经过实践找到的好办法，那就是细节！在你不知道自己是正常还是精神错乱的时候，试着记住细节，越奇怪越多越好，就比如现在，你在看萤火虫，但是我一直在打岔，相信我，那些制作记忆的人可没心情做这么多的细节。”

　　内森闭起了左眼又张开，萤火虫大概把他眼睛里的光认成了一个大了好多倍的同类，在他眼前跳出了几百种意思。

　　“你也遇到过这种问题吗？”内森眨着眼睛，也不在意自己的闪光是不是会让萤火虫误会。

　　“我和记忆都搏斗了一辈子了，”韦德收回了自己的手，重新支在自己下巴下面，“有一阵子我以为我是个以为自己是我的精神病，但你瞧，就算是精神病，也有活着的资格吧？你得去捍卫它，捍卫你存在这件事情，因为如果连你都放弃了，那你就真的是个精神分裂啦。”

　　“这么说你成功了。”

　　“是啊，我的回忆里有足够多的细节……因为太怪诞而显得尤为美好。”

　　“有多怪诞？”

　　“比如突然跟人合体啦，为我的心上人换尿布啦……”

　　“换尿布？”内森惊讶地重复了一遍。

　　韦德点头：“是的，‘我的心上人是个婴儿’，这听起来超离奇有没有？再比如这种……”他突然靠到内森面前，侧过脑袋，避免自己的面具撞上内森的鼻子，轻轻地吻了内森的嘴唇，在他从震惊中回过神来之前就结束了这个吻，身体退回了原来的位置，“突如其来的行为，这绝对会让你铭记一辈子。”

　　内森愣了一会儿，他抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，喃喃回答：“无比怪诞，足够美好。”

　　*

　　韦德跟着内森在地下世界穿行，因为看不到太阳，韦德几乎已经没法分辨到底过了几天。途中内森会拿出从飞船找到的球查看路线，对于他到底要去哪儿，韦德依然不清楚，不过他也不是很介意，反正跟着内森，最终还是走出了似乎绵延不尽的地下都市。

　　他们踏出洞窟回到地面的时候大概是黄昏，可就算是夕阳的光照也让长期处于黑暗中的韦德有点睁不开眼睛。他眯着眼睛打量周围，末日般的废土世界，没有植物，没有地形的起伏，留下的只有废弃与荒芜。

　　“在这里生活，忧郁症的发病率肯定很高。”韦德终于能睁大眼睛，然后他看见了夕阳的方向有一个黑点朝他们冲了过来，越来越大。

　　他立刻转身推了内森一把：“回到地下都市去！”内森也发现了那个黑影，是一艘高速向他们飞来的飞船，内森一边跑一边喊：“是纷争！”

　　他们钻回了地下都市，不敢回头看背后，只是没命地往前跑。内森专找细窄的道路，很快韦德就明白了他的用意——追他们而来的还是上次见过的那些改造追兵，穿着品味堪忧的紫色套装，它们的身形太过高大，要钻进那些细窄道路实在不容易。

　　韦德跟在内森的后面，他听见背后的脚步声越来越近，地面随之震动，韦德几乎都顾不上自己的呼吸了，他边跑边匆忙地拔出背后的刀，这让他的脚步慢了万分之一秒——随后他感觉胸口传来剧痛，他低下头，看见自己的胸口被刺穿了，尖锐的金属枪头从他胸口刺出，喷溅而出的血液都洒到了内森的背上。

　　内森停不下奔跑的势头，他别扭地转过头来，看着韦德的眼神里全都是惶恐。韦德咬了咬牙，从腰上摸出手雷，用最后的力气朝着内森头顶的洞窟丢去，一声巨响后手雷炸毁了洞窟，大量的石块沙土掉了下来，阻断狭小的洞窟只在一眨眼之间，韦德看见内森朝着他伸出了手：“尤达大师！！！”

　　韦德一下子就丧失了力道——以后绝对不能用这种时刻会让人出戏的名字——这是他在昏迷之前的最后想法。


	17. Story 11C: Meet You in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 23 Rimming

　　韦德再次醒来，现在他已经可以确信自己不是在做梦了。

　　“接受现实吧，韦德，”他小声地自言自语，“就算死不掉，死去活来那么多次，也该醒了……”

　　他打量了一下周围的环境，不是地下，在一个空荡荡的房间里，看起来还挺干净的，唯一的问题大概是他被倒挂着。

　　他的双腿被分开吊起，两只手也被拉开，斗篷不见了，韦德费了点劲才看到被丢在地上的斗篷，前胸后背被刺了个对穿。他身上倒还穿着他自己的破破烂烂的衣服，只是经过这几天的奔波，基本已经没有遮蔽身体的功能了，唯独他脸上的面具还没有被摘掉。

　　韦德叫了一声：“有人在吗？有动物在吗？有鬼在吗？有死神在——”

　　“有你的国王在。”一个听起来似曾相识的声音响起，有人走了进来，韦德努力抬起脑袋——或者说低下头来看过来的人，那人走到了韦德跟前站定，他身上穿的衣服衬出他修长的身材，双手在胸前抱住，留着棕色的短发，有一双迷人的蓝色眼睛。

　　对于倒着的韦德来说，辨认来人的长相着实不易，但他还是迅速弄明白了这人是谁：纷争，也就是内森认为的“本体”。

　　韦德感觉到了一丝遗憾，因为这是难得的能看到双眼正常的内森的机会，而他迫于无奈被倒挂着，观看效果必然打了折扣。他不死心地问到：“你可以倒过来一下吗？就一下下，让我看看你的额头行吗？”

　　很意外，纷争倒是没什么架子，他往前走了一步，弯下腰，侧过脑袋看着韦德，韦德便也尽力侧过自己的脑袋，和纷争的脑袋平行，现在他终于看清楚了。

　　那双也许会在某个平行时空里属于内森的蓝眼睛，确实非常迷人。

　　韦德放松了自己的脑袋：“好的，谢谢你啦，纷争先生。你成年了吗？你取得了特种飞船驾驶资格了吗？”

　　纷争站直了身体说：“你很有勇气，你叫什么？”

　　“……尤达大师。”韦德犹豫了很久才报出这个名字，他想来想去，觉得半路更改设定就像作弊。

　　“尤达大师，你炸死了我的好几个兵，现在内森躲起来了。你应该知道他在哪儿吧？”

　　“我还没拿到这里的地牢迷宫地图。”

　　纷争笑了起来：“我不知道你怎么做到的，我侵入你的脑袋，听到的只是非常杂乱的信号音和沙沙声。你是不是觉得自己可以嘴硬到底？我们可以试试，是谁更厉害一点。”

　　“你误会了，”韦德急着为自己辩解，“我和内森不太熟啊，真的不太熟！我才刚认识他一个星期都不到！”

　　纷争没搭理他，他挥了挥手，有巨大的器械从他身后慢慢滑了过来，包住了韦德。纷争摸了摸手边的器械说：“别着急，我会把你脑内的数据都采下来，然后慢慢分析都说了些什么。”

　　纷争往后站了一点，他做了个手势，那器械就开始动作了起来，伸展开仿佛手臂的东西，“手臂”的顶端吐出附有电极的柔软管线，慢慢缠裹上韦德的身体。

　　“你跟我说实话吧，其实你根本没必要做那些动作是不是？反正你用脑电波就能控制它们？”韦德看着逼近自己的管线，说话的频率也越来越快，“你的口味是不是太重了！这种玩法我都没想过……哦慢着，你是故意的吧，这也太软了……太、太痒了……”

　　“玩得愉快些。”纷争没再动手，他的身后很快出现了一把椅子，他安然坐在上面，翘起腿，饶有兴致地观赏韦德被一堆管线给包围起来。

　　纷争的眼睛开始闪光，那些管线拥有他的意识，有几条从他的背脊爬向他的头部，顶部电极贴在了他的脑袋上，有一些缠上了他的双手，管线中间突然冒出尖刺，深深扎进了韦德的肘关节，他几乎要大叫出声，立刻有一条粗一些的管线钻进他的嘴里，韦德瞪大了眼睛，他含糊地说着：“这有点超过了！真的真——”

　　他的发言被打断了——有一条管线从他的两腿之间蜿蜒而过，钻进他本就够破的裤子里，一路到达他的尾椎，电极贴在他的尾椎上，管线轻微地蠕动着，若有似无地碰触他的股间，韦德觉得自己快要把持不住了。

　　“你从哪儿学的……？呃……这种……舔人屁股……的技术……”

　　纷争板起了脸，他放下了翘起的腿，立刻就有电流袭向韦德的身体各处，就像是用成千上万的细长针同时扎进他身体里，痛感沿着神经一瞬间就传遍了他的全身，除了脑袋。韦德觉得自己大概被扎成了一只刺猬，那些细长的针深深刺进他的身体深处，最后都落在了他的心脏上。

　　韦德都能听见自己的心脏停工的声音，一声重重的咯噔，再开始工作时他差点以为自己的心要从他的嘴里跳出来了。然后纷争又来了一次，全身的疼痛全都冲向了韦德的脑袋，他的脑袋发烫，贴在头皮上的电极开始运作，韦德的头皮跟着发紧，他觉得自己的脑髓都要被吸干了。

　　一轮结束，韦德终于得到了喘息的机会，他喘着粗气说：“我们商量一下行吗？不如直接爆了我的头，还可以帮你省点电……”

　　“我需要你的脑袋，而且你好像挺耐揍的？”纷争控制着一条缠在韦德手臂上的管线抬起，插进他关节的尖刺也被拔了出来，韦德忍住了呻吟，他能感觉到手臂上伤口周围的细胞组织在自愈因子的作用下疯狂修复增长，很快就将伤口修复完毕，然后再把他的皮肤搞得一团糟。

　　“你的观察力很敏锐啊。”

　　“我们开始第二轮吗？”纷争往后靠在了椅子靠背上，抬起手摆了一个浮夸的造型。

　　*

　　内森不知道自己昏过去了多久。

　　他被砂石土块给埋在了下面，万幸在砸到身上的瞬间他用上了念力减缓了它们坠落的速度，但他还是没法好好控制力道，结果就是被深埋其下。但这也帮了他一个忙，纷争的追兵因此找不到他，它们有一些试图寻找别的路径，好进入地下都市搜查，有几个回去向纷争报告，剩下两三个在努力清理被堵塞的通道，石块松动，让一时晕厥的内森醒了过来。

　　他很警醒，平日睡觉也很容易醒来，在12岁之前似乎并不是这样，但在那之后他就再也没有睡过安稳觉，匆忙浅眠，惊醒后是又一天的奔波逃亡，这种生活深深地刻在了他的灵魂里，那些美好生活的细节似乎都变得模糊不清了。

　　内森睁开了眼睛，然后他迅速明白了自己的处境，他闭起左眼，仔细听着周围的声响。他听见追兵的机械关节发出的声音，液压杠杆帮助它们抬起手脚，它们在内森所处位置不远处来来回回，很快内森就搞清楚了它们在干什么。

　　他试着动了动身体，有些石块松动了掉了下来，内森立刻停止动作，他听见有脚步声朝着自己隆隆而来，他伸手到背后摸到了自己的短矛，轻轻拽到身边，他屏住呼吸，慢慢张开自己的意识，感受着机械追兵的位置，在那个追兵走到埋着他的砂石堆边时，内森毫不犹豫地朝着它脖子的位置刺出了短矛。

　　他非常迅速而又用力地刺了出去，清晰地感觉到自己的短矛扎进了什么东西里面，柔软又有弹性，他转动短矛杆，期望矛头可以造成更大的破坏，又使尽全力平推了一段，然后迅速抽回，他借着力道钻出了砂土堆，捂着口鼻让自己不会发出声音，他看见一个追兵倒在了地上——他的矛由下自上从它的脖子刺进了它的控制中枢，这绝对是撞着大运了。

　　内森立刻将自己的身体藏了起来，他看见另两个也在清理通道的家伙朝他走了过来，有一个的眼睛有红光闪烁，他熟悉这种状况，那是那个仿生士兵在向其他同伴发送信息。内森捏紧了手里的短矛，他估算着那两个家伙走过来需要花费的时间，他挪了挪自己的位置，等走在前面的一个踏进了他的攻击范围时，他立刻驱动自己的念动力，将后面那个用力推往远处，随后赶在它们反应过来之前，立刻将短矛刺进了走在前面的那个士兵的脖子里。

　　他听见兹拉兹拉的声音，还有一些仿佛动物断气时发出的悲呼。他将自己的短矛用力上挑，仿生士兵的脑袋被彻底切断向后掀起，内森一把将它的脑袋给拽了下来，把短矛背到身后，抓起士兵手上的重型机枪，调转枪头对着飞远的另一个家伙一通扫射，大口径爆破弹轰隆隆地砸了出去，枪身因为震动而不住上下跳动，内森咬紧牙关试图控制枪口对准自己的敌人，但那些爆破弹也有不少打到了洞窟内壁上，爆炸连绵起伏，眼看着整个洞窟都要塌陷了。

　　内森大致辨认了一下方位，朝着他能赶到的最近的出口退去，手里的枪仍然不舍得丢弃，这救了他的命，那些收到信息赶来的其他追兵因为这支枪的威力还根本无法近内森的身，就算它们没有恐惧，朝着内森步步紧逼，但它们躲不开内森根本就控制不好的机枪射出的爆破弹，在他的轰击下，试图靠近他的家伙都被炸烂了。

　　洞窟就要彻底塌了，内森也艰难地挪到了出口附近。他看了看追兵的位置，抬高枪口将最后的子弹都射向了洞窟顶，剧烈的震动之后整个洞窟都无法支撑了，洞顶开裂，巨大石块成片成片往下掉，内森扔了手里的东西，手忙脚乱地爬出了出口。

　　在他身后，这个未经规划无人居住的地下洞窟一下子就消失了——洞窟顶部全都砸了下了去，将洞窟内部暴露在了地面上，地面上扬起漫天尘土，内森顺着出口钻了出去躲在一个土坡后面，他静静等了一会儿，没有一个追兵跟出来——它们应该都死了。

　　他松了一口气，但很快又紧张起来。他立刻收起了自己的意识，试着给自己设置了保护层，希望能骗过纷争，让他一时半会儿不会被找到。左肩立刻给了他颜色，那些机械开始生长，这次不只是表皮，更加深入到内部，他能感觉到每一丝肌肉都变成了金属，他的血管也变成了金属，然后是他的血液，他的神经，甚至他的感觉——冷冰冰地依托着金属从他的指尖传递到他的大脑，等到达的那一刻，不适的感觉也跟着麻木了。

　　这没什么，内森深深吸了口气，闭起眼睛回溯自己的感觉，找到了高科技有机病毒开疆拓土的先锋。他碰触到那疯狂增长的势头，将它拉住，扩张自己的精神，在病毒的前路上织了一层网，被病毒轻易破坏后他又继续编织，一层叠加一层，所有的空洞间隙最终都被补满了，他套住了那些只顾着向前的病毒，将它们彻底笼罩——他终于用自己的意识之网禁锢住了它们。

　　内森睁开眼睛，疲劳一拨又一波地向他袭来，但他没时间休息，他看见纷争的飞船就在不远处，“尤达大师”一定被他抓走了——纷争为了找到他足够兴师动众，有时候内森也会不合时宜地想，或许换个身份，他们可以试着成为朋友——但纷争需要证明自己，人类大概是比大部分动物高级一些，照镜子的时候不会想杀了镜子里的那个“陌生人”，但人类终究无法容忍自己的独一无二被彻底破坏。

　　自从知道自己是个克隆人后，内森就无时无刻不在怀疑他的养父母和阿斯卡尼母亲的存在是不是真的。那时常让他的脑子一团糟，加上残暴的高科技有机病毒，内森很难好好发挥自己的能力。

　　不过现在这些问题似乎都不是很重要了，因为内森终于能在自己的生命里刻下一个真实存在的人了——“尤达大师”是真实存在的，他很奇怪，思路跳脱，完全不像一个内森印象里的先知，但他比内森经历过的任何事情都更为真实。内森会永远记得那些不正常地闪光的萤火虫，还有“尤达大师”的嘴唇，那是内森从未感受过的温暖。

　　内森溜回了自己跑出来的出口处，刨开泥土，翻到了先前他丢下的士兵的脑袋。他小心地打开了复眼，检查控制中枢，找到了通讯模块。多亏这种仿生士兵的设计方式，这些电子模块还可以用，内森试着分解了结构，了解如何使用后，就开始对着纷争的飞船发出信号。

　　他发出的是告诉纷争它们抓到了内森的信号，没过多久他收到了回信，纷争的声音混杂在电子声里：“给我看好他。”

　　内森知道这管用，纷争一定会亲自过来弄死他，内森只需要离他的路线远一些就好，最重要的是时刻提防他几乎没有界限的精神攻击。

　　他警惕地望着飞船的方向，看到飞船朝着他所在的方向慢慢滑行过来。内森将自己的意识与手中脑袋的复眼连接，将它扔在地上对准飞船，找到了另一个地下洞窟钻了进去，他比照着复眼看到的飞船的位置绕开，飞船在塌陷的洞窟外围停住了，舱门打开，一个相当巨大的机械体走了出来——内森有些吃惊，那是纷争，不过他穿上了非常坚固的金属盔甲。

　　内森避开了纷争，看着他走向塌方位置，自己在地下迅速绕行到飞船的正下方。他找到洞窟顶部较为薄弱的位置，用自己的短矛用力戳刺，弄开了口后他爬了出去，那艘巨大的飞船就出现在他的头顶，遮蔽了整片天空。

　　内森定了定神，他找到打开的舱门，立刻跑了进去。

　　纷争肯定从没想过内森跑进他飞船这件事情，因为在防备内森这件事上，他实在准备不足。飞船对登船人员进行生物检测，但内森和纷争拥有同样的基因，外表也相差无几，就算内森身上拥有纷争没有的高科技有机病毒，检测的时候发现是金属也就到此为止了——这种时候，内森倒是挺感谢自己的身份的。

　　他轻手轻脚地登船，留神周围是否有其他人。纷争带着的人手并不太多，现在大概只剩下几个控制飞船的仿生士兵，内森避开它们，扫视了一遍整艘飞船的结构，这帮他锁定了几个可能关押犯人的地方，他跑了过去一一查看，精神高度紧张，就连心跳快得让他有点喘不上气——也许下一秒，纷争就发现了他的骗局，马上就会赶回来。

　　他打开了几间房间，扑了个空，纷争大概是没有留下战俘性命的兴趣的，内森心情焦躁，直到他打开下一扇门——“尤达大师”就在他面前，他戴着面具被倒挂着，全身衣不蔽体，身体表面伤痕累累，许多管线缠绕在他身上，那些贴着他皮肤的电极一闪一闪的，每闪一次，“尤达大师”就跟着抽搐一次。

　　“尤达大师！”内森跑了进去，关上背后的门，他走到了“尤达大师”跟前，伸出手拉了一把管线，立刻就有一股强脉冲刺进了“尤达大师”的脊椎。“尤达大师”——韦德因为这重击而终于从不间断的电击中捞起了一丝意识，他试着抬起眼皮看面前这个倒着的人：“内森……？你……你都不穿内裤的吗？”

　　内森看了一下韦德身上缠裹的管线，找到了源头，他研究了一下后对韦德说：“可能会有点疼。”

　　“给我吃甜食就行了！”韦德很夸张地咬住了下唇——就算疼痛对他来说就跟呼吸一样是生活必需品，在需要示弱的时候，他还是会老老实实示弱的，他甚至都闭起了眼睛，然后那些缠裹在他身上的管线就一下子都松开了。

　　他睁开眼睛，看见内森左眼的光芒大盛，他伸开双手，身体轻轻浮在空中，身上仅剩的布料都飘了起来，韦德几乎能看见从内森指尖牵引而出连接到那些管线上的意念细丝，他一次控制着所有的管线离开韦德身体，那些电极贴片劈啪作响，放出大量能量，内森全都咬着牙吸收了，下一瞬间，包围着韦德器械被震碎，四分五裂地飞向房间的各个角落。

　　内森落到地上，痛苦地喘了几口气，随即拔出背上的短矛，将吊着韦德的钢索切断。他抓住韦德轻轻放在地上，韦德仍然处于全身瘫痪状态，他的身体不住痉挛，被切断的神经正在迅速愈合，这用不了多久，很快韦德就翻身一跳，站了起来。

　　“我们得快点离开。”内森捡起地上的斗篷递给韦德，那件衣服上已经沾满了各种各样奇怪的味道，韦德勉为其难地披在自己身上，他不太放心地问：“你真的没穿内裤吗？要不要穿一条？对身体比较好……”

　　内森一边内在前面带路一边小声说：“希望我这么说没有冒犯你，不过我真的太想念你不着调的絮絮叨叨了……”但他们没能走到门口，内森拽着韦德的手往飞船内部跑，韦德立刻就明白，是纷争回来了。

　　韦德在内森背后跟他说话：“我觉得你不是从他身上克隆出来的，因为你俩的性格差太远了，我不好说你将来会怎么样啦，但至少目前来看，说你们是镜像我还比较相信……”内森跑得越来越快，他们身后也渐渐有了追赶的脚步声，有门在他们面前关闭，内森用自己的力量将它们打开，在两人穿过之后那些门就迅速牢牢合拢——韦德看见内森裸露出来的上臂已经完全金属化了。

　　“事实胜于雄辩，我能控制这飞船就说明我们有一样的基因……”内森带着韦德逃进了一个房间，韦德冲着墙壁想要拔刀，这才想起来自己所有的武器都被搜光了，他于是摘下内森背上的短矛，对着墙壁比划了几下：“准备好做无保护的蹦极了吗？”

　　“别动，”内森关上了房门，微微合眼，他的左眼泛着微光，接着韦德就感觉到房间地面震动了一下——他找了东西抓住，整个房间剧烈颤动了一阵，发出一声巨响，随后渐渐上浮，内森对韦德说，“抓紧了。”

　　韦德抓紧，顺便拉住了内森的手臂。内森低头看了一眼他的手，接着他们所在的房间就飞了起来，速度快得不可思议。

　　韦德忍受着几倍的重力，过了会儿他适应了过来，走到窗边，看见纷争的大飞船在他们眼皮下面好远。他们所处的位置是一艘小型的战斗飞船，速度极快，韦德目不转睛地盯着下方的大飞船，看见它缓慢转向，但立刻就有一侧身体发生了爆炸冒起了烟，整个飞船也因此停了下来。

　　“我刚才在找你的时候找到了一个引擎主控室。”内森掏出自己一直带着的球状物，将其放置到小飞船的驾驶台上，球形投射出了地图，除此之外还有另一个点，应该就是他们目前所处的位置。两条线之间出现了连线，飞船微调了飞行角度和方向，朝着内森的目的地飞去，内森也终于放松了精神，就地坐了下来。

　　“他暂时追不上我们了。”内森慢慢躺在地上，他实在是累坏了，韦德在飞船里翻箱倒柜找了一遍，找到了一些压缩食物，他拿到内森身边，也坐了下来，开始大快朵颐：“你想吃吗？我饿得不行，这味道实在不咋地，我现在特别想吃牛排，5分熟咬起来刚刚好，你是不是没吃过？没关系，以后你一定会有大把的机会吃的……”

　　内森慢慢坐了起来，从韦德手里接过一小块食物，放进嘴里缓慢咀嚼。他托着自己的下巴帮自己嚼东西，抬起头看着韦德问他：“你身上是不是烧伤了？”

　　“呃……也可以这么说吧……”

　　“他太残忍了……”内森闭上眼睛，过了会儿飞船内壁上有一处打开，一个急救包飘了出来到了内森手边，他翻找了一下，找到一罐喷剂，他伸出手轻轻按住韦德的肩膀，将喷剂小心地喷在他裸露出来的皮肤上，看到喷剂慢慢渗进他的皮肤——而韦德的皮肤依然故我。

　　内森瞪大了眼睛，韦德按住他的手：“先知的体质比较特别。”

　　内森很是担忧，他绞着双手说：“我能做什么？你需要什么？”

　　韦德想了想：“我要吃甜食。我现在想要死在芝士蛋糕和草莓圣代的海洋里。”

　　“这里……好像只有压缩食品。”

　　“也许你还不太了解，内森，毕竟你只吃过昨天我给你的巧克力，但甜食确实是改善心情的好东西。当你心灵空虚的时候，你可以吃吃甜食，那会让你的心里甜蜜到空虚。”

　　内森笑着点了点头：“确实让我甜得都要忧郁了。”

　　韦德也跟着点头：“但也是一种美好的忧郁不是吗。”

　　“是的，我不知道该怎么形容，但我现在……觉得自己的心好像失重了一样。”

　　韦德朝着内森的心脏位置伸出了手，他刚触到他的胸口，内森就拉住了他的手，身体凑了过去，歪过脑袋吻他的嘴唇，内森倾斜着身体，把大半的力道都压了过去，但嘴唇的动作小心翼翼，好像生怕自己会碰破了韦德嘴唇，他贴着韦德的嘴唇蹭了几下，一动不动，直到韦德搂住了他的脑袋。

　　韦德只轻轻使力就把内森给按在了地上，他压住内森的肩膀，将自己的舌头往内森合拢的嘴里顶去，内森睁大了眼睛，他扶着韦德的手臂，嘴张开了一条缝让韦德的舌头溜了进来，自己的舌头慌乱后退，嘴里发出含糊的声音。

　　韦德抚摸着内森的身体，货真价实的年轻鲜活，而不是他曾见识过的那种一天长一岁的速成的青春期。看起来内森对韦德爱抚动作的含义一无所知，他的身体抖得厉害，膝盖蹭在韦德的身侧，胸口随着呼吸急促地起伏，他的手逐渐勾住了韦德的脖子，将他紧紧抱在怀里，过了会儿又开始推搡他，完完全全的手足无措。

　　韦德放开了内森的嘴唇，俯身看着他的眼睛，他说话的声音也在微微颤抖：“你老实告诉我，昨天是不是你的初吻？”

　　“吻？这个吗？”内森轻轻抬头，嘴唇又碰了一下韦德的嘴唇，“这感觉很美妙，根本就忘不掉——这是你教我的，我想要永远铭记……和你经历的这些。”

　　韦德眨了眨眼睛：“等等，内森，你是因为想要记住这些才亲吻我？我……想……这个规则有一些细化部分你需要了解！一种动作只能用在一个人身上，你能……理解吗？”

　　内森露出笑容说：“我不会想要亲吻纷争的。”他说完就轻轻推开韦德站了起来，走到驾驶台边查看飞行的航线，被他晾在一边的韦德只能尴尬地背对着他坐着，几乎都不敢动。

　　过了会儿韦德开口问内森：“我能问一下你这是要去哪儿吗？”

　　“艾本夏尔，”内森指了指地图上目的地的位置，“那儿是阿斯卡尼的圣地，据说还存有最后的阿斯卡尼门徒……借助他们的力量，能看清你的过去和未来。”

　　“看到未来就剧透了耶。”

　　“那至少看看我的过去……”内森叹了口气，“无论实际是怎样的，我都……我都准备好了。”


	18. Story 11D: Meet You in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用命题：  
> 18 拒绝高潮

　　艾本夏尔，这儿大概是这个未来末世里仅剩的绿色之地了。

　　和其他地方的破败废墟不同，这儿生长着大量的植物，因为受到了基因改造而长势疯狂，对于进入的人来说，活脱脱就是一个巨人王国。

　　但这儿极为隐蔽，隐藏在山谷之下，如果不知道具体的位置，根本就找不到进去的入口。

　　好巧，内森知道这个地方的坐标。

　　“你还知道别的什么吗？比如我应该去哪儿接最后的主线任务？”韦德用力撕扯着一片挡在他面前的巨型树叶，那片叶子用来当被子也足够了，现在它就戳在路中间，边缘尖利，韦德抓着使了点劲儿，结果弄得他满手是血。

　　内森用短矛将树叶从中间劈开，两个人穿了过去，对着出现在他们面前的更多树叶无奈地叹气：“我不知道你指的是什么……”他抬起手又开始劈砍挡路的树枝树叶，韦德跟在他身后说：“你到底是从哪儿拿到这个坐标的？”

　　“我的养父母告诉我的……早些年我还不知道这串混着字母的数字是什么意思，后来我一点一点弄明白这是什么，这地点在大概什么位置，不过你也看到了，我只有一双腿，所以我想搭一下反抗军的飞船，我总不可能搭纷争的飞船。”

　　“可你就是开着他的飞船来的。”韦德愉快地接上了话，内森停下了脚步，忍不住笑了起来：“是的，我从没想过……但这是真的。哈哈哈，我真想瞧瞧他当时的表情！”

　　韦德看着内森的笑脸，回想起了纷争的笑容。他们长得一模一样，但他们的神情完全不一样。

　　“你可以……把你的脸倒过来看。那大概就是纷争的表情了！”韦德比了一个大拇指给内森。

　　内森摇了摇头：“我做不到啊，我照镜子，倒过来，镜子里的我也倒过来了。”他笑嘻嘻地继续前进，偶尔掏出球形地图查看他们的位置，方向绝对没错，确实在继续深入，只是并没有看到半个人影，万幸还有一些小动物在林间穿梭，总算也不会太过沉闷。

　　他们一路沿着山谷向下，身边的植物也越来越高大，那些戳到面前的树叶终于不太多了，取而代之的是粗壮的藤蔓垂坠而下，有各种奇特的味道弥散混合，丛林间分布着颜色各异的植物，仿佛走进了一个真正的仙境。

　　内森走了几步，突然停下了步子，韦德没留神撞在了他背上，越过他的肩膀看他前面：“红灯？”

　　内森一动不动地盯着自己的前方，韦德看见一个藤蔓蜷曲成环，中间的空洞部分里似乎有人影。他揉了揉眼睛，确信自己没有眼花，那里面确实是人影——三个人，两个成年人带着一个孩子。

　　内森几乎停止了呼吸，韦德将手掌轻轻按在他背上：“我先跟你确认一下，我看到了一个瘦高个和一个红发女郎带着一个左眼发光的小孩。你看到的是这些吗？”

　　内森点头，喃喃说道：“这是我的养父母。”

　　韦德轻而易举地就认出了那两个成年人，斯科特和琴，有一些细微的不同，但气质基本上没跑。他吹了一声口哨：“哇哦，你养母是个美人儿。介意告诉我他们叫什么吗？”

　　“斯利姆·戴斯普林和瑞德·戴斯普林。我跟他们姓。”

　　“斯利姆，瑞德？瘦子和火红？”韦德重复了一遍，“这名字真是……极富开创性的一目了然！”

　　内森没有搭理韦德，他正目不转睛地盯着那几个人影在看。他的养母抱起了正在大哭的他，养父过来握住了他的手，那会儿他大概还没满一周岁，手指短粗但肉乎乎的，不过左臂的金属化看起来着实有些触目惊心。

　　瑞德——琴抚摸着内森的金属手臂，在他耳边小声说着什么。内森慢慢停止了哭泣，稍微会抽噎几下，在琴的抚慰之下，他左臂上的金属慢慢消退了一些。

　　“我从小就有这毛病，但小时候的我根本不懂如何控制……我的养母教我控制自己的能力，教我如何应付冲进脑袋的其他人的思想，教我分出自己的一部分精神去压制这手臂的病痛。”内森握住了自己的左臂，由于先前和纷争的对峙，原先被他压制在肩部的金属突破了禁制，永久吞噬了他的左上臂，但现在他已经将它们牢牢锁住了，尽管他付出了一小部分的精神力作为代价。

　　韦德继续在看藤蔓中的人影，斯利姆——斯科特抱住内森，将他举得很高，然后被琴抢了下来，她亲昵地用自己的脸蹭了蹭内森的，然后用手指在内森的耳廓里划了一圈，内森被弄得笑了起来，在琴的怀里拍着手翻腾了几下。

　　“她喜欢这样逗弄我，一直都是，”内森忽然开口，韦德便也伸出手到内森的耳朵里划了一圈，内森一下子缩起了脖子，“不……不行，你的感觉不一样，尤达大师……一种动作确实只能用在一个人身上。”

　　韦德有些遗憾地收起了手：“好吧，你学得还挺快的……”他走动几步，朝着别的方向张望，然后在另一个藤蔓构成的“大银幕”上看到了自己。

　　确切地说，是他和内森·萨默斯。

　　韦德看见他们俩变成两滩烂肉融合在一起，他切片传送到内森的胸口，张开嘴狠狠咬在内森的锁骨上，他看见正在逐步寻回记忆的青年内森把脑袋埋在他的两腿之间，他被内森的舌头弄得呼吸困难，挺起腰身抓紧了他的头发，几乎要叫出声来——

　　“我想换台！遥控器在哪儿！”韦德扑向那条藤蔓，搅浑了那些影像，他实在担心看到自己“勇攀顶峰”的样子会不会造成他的长期不举——藤蔓中的混乱渐渐沉淀下来，现在他看到了另一些影像，他和内森一起骑在一匹似乎在笑的独角兽身上，韦德嘴里小声咒骂了几句，然后是内森冷峻的脸庞，就像一部电影的特写镜头，接着镜头向后拉，内森的身体逐渐显露——他的胸前挂着个包袱，里面露出一个小婴儿甜甜的睡脸。

　　“他是谁？”

　　听到内森的声音，韦德立刻吓得抬起手臂遮住了藤蔓，影像渐渐变淡消失，韦德强自镇定地转过头来问内森：“你说啥？”

　　“刚才那个男人，那是你的记忆吧？我只看到最后一点……”

　　“哦，”确信内森并没有看到前面那些影像后，他挺起了胸膛，“你爸爸。”

　　“真的？！”

　　“骗你的。你看纷争是你真实的双胞胎兄弟吗？并不是啊。”

　　内森有一些落寞，韦德拍了拍他的肩膀：“你只要牢牢记住你自己的记忆就可以了，内森。”

　　内森回头望了一眼展示他的记忆小电影的藤蔓，现在上面的影像已经消失得无影无踪，好像从来没有发生过一样：“我不知道为什么这儿会显示这些……那些是真的吗？”

　　“我也看到了啊，伙计。我可以用我家里的所有录像带向你发誓，你肯定没有在别的地方跟我说过，这是我第一次看到你的成长环境。”

　　“我不知道，尤达大师，我分不清，”内森一脸茫然，“阿斯卡尼圣地就是用这种方式让我们看清过去和未来吗？但我实在不知道该相信什么——我看到的并不一定是真实的。”

　　“如果你的一切都是假的，那我的一切，”韦德指着他手边的藤蔓，“也是假的。不过真的假的有那么重要吗？我脑内的平行世界可以再开一个漫威，我的个人电影都已经拍了7部了——谁在乎呢？你控制不了自己心里的植物变异，那就让它们生长，它们会冲破你的皮肤表面，覆盖你的全身，最后大概会变成这片树林这样，这也挺好啊？你可以看到很多小电影，还都很逼真。你赚到了耶！内森。都不用花钱呢，想想纷争，他可看不到，是不是挺解气的？”

　　“……有一些确实不想让他看到。”内森低下头，腼腆地笑着，韦德有些愣怔：“是和我亲亲的事情吗？”

　　“是我所有的美好回忆。你说的没错，那都是属于我的。”

　　*

　　他们走了一整天，夜幕降临的时候，内森确信他们已经到达了山谷的中心。他们用巨型树叶搭建了帐篷，躲在里面休息，内森执意让韦德先休息，他坐在外面，和整片树林一起安静地呼吸。

　　他听见一些奇特的声音——内森站起身，望向森林深处，奇妙的是，他并不害怕，只是感觉到了温暖。

　　“内森。”

　　内森循着声音走去，脚下踩着落叶铺就的道路，没想到一头撞进了一个力场。他惊讶地查看身后的来路，朦朦胧胧看不清楚，而他到达的地方，正是一个依托着巨人树林建造而成的小村落。

　　有一个年长的女性出现在他的眼前，她浮在空中，但并不给人高高在上的感觉，她看着内森，眼神里流露出无限的温柔与怜爱。

　　“内森·戴斯普林。”

　　她没有张嘴，但内森知道这是她的声音。而内森也立刻就知道了她是谁——他早就认识她，他见过她，也许在他还是个婴儿的时候，那记忆藏得很深，但闪着微光，只要耐心挖掘，总会展露全貌。

　　她是神圣女士——阿斯卡尼母亲最为杰出的门徒，也是这个世界上最后仅存的阿斯卡尼门徒。

　　“欢迎回来，内森。”她朝着内森伸出了手，内森抬起手握住，然后他也慢慢飘浮了起来。

　　“回来？这儿是……我的家？”

　　“是归宿，也是起点。这儿看护我们的诞生，赐予我们生命，守望我们的记忆，带给我们安宁，激励我们战斗。”

　　内森随着神圣女士越升越高，他随着她的指引看着脚下的村落。他看见其他人，一开始只看到一个两个，然后他看到了更多，他们平静地呼吸，仿佛外界的那些征战从来不存在。

　　他深深地吸了口气，树林里的空气没有尘嚣，让他头脑清明。

　　他开口说：“我——”

　　而他的话被强烈的冲击打断了。

　　大量的炮弹和脉冲光束冲击着整个村落，各处着起了火，人们尖叫着逃出家园，到处都是爆炸和鲜血。内森也跌在了地上，短暂的慌神后，他听见了飞船的轰鸣声——纷争来了。

　　神圣女士伸展开双手，重新飞到了空中，她展开了保护力场，试图阻止纷争毁掉整个村落。遭到袭击的人们迅速从灾难和悲痛中回过神来，他们有的人拿起了武器，有的唤醒自己的变种能力——是的，这儿还存活着不少变种人，他们最有力的武器就是自己的力量。

　　内森站了起来，有人塞给他武器，他感知到了飞船的方位，那儿有一股更强的精神在吸引着他。他往那儿跑去，穿出了伪装力场，看见纷争——他穿着银白色的金属盔甲站在正在肆意攻击的飞船下面，好整以暇地等着内森。

　　“四处躲藏的老鼠，”纷争咧开嘴笑了起来，“还是被我逮住了。”

　　“你怎么知道这儿的？”内森心情复杂地看着纷争，纷争往前走了几步，抬起手指戳了戳自己的脑袋：“我在你的小伙伴脑袋里塞了点礼物，你没收到吗？”

　　内森急忙朝他和韦德的露营地望去，但到处都是燃烧和被炸断的巨型植物，根本看不见韦德的踪影。纷争不耐烦地说：“别找了，早炸没了，这儿只有你和我，”他抬起手指向内森，“不过很快就没有你了。”

　　一股强烈的冲击向内森袭来，他集中精神抵挡，但纷争的精神力极为强大，几乎将他撞飞。内森勉力抵抗着，他听见自己的机械手臂嘎吱作响，纷争的力量渗透到他的关节里，疼痛沿着神经直冲他的大脑，一起奔袭而来的还有纷争的意识。

　　“你软弱无能，身体又残缺不全，你为什么还要活着呢？”

　　“我不觉得自己有什么残缺！”

　　“认清现实吧，内森。你只是个复制品，阿斯卡尼老太婆复制了我，大概想要扳倒我的父亲？她花了一辈子反抗天启，不过她说死就死了，倒是相当洒脱啊？我非常感谢你们的努力，这个世界终将是我的。”

　　纷争的力量似乎无穷无尽，内森几乎支撑不住。他不得不将覆盖在高科技有机病毒上的精神力量也抽回来用于抵御纷争，但那似乎也无济于事，纷争只是微微动了动手指，内森就飞了出去。

　　内森从地上爬起来，纷争一点也不着急，等他刚站稳就又释放了强烈的冲击，内森勉勉强强才能抵抗得住，但他手臂上的金属开始往他的小臂延伸。巨大的力量好像揪住了内森的五脏六腑，他感到反胃，头晕目眩，随时都会倒下——就在他要倒下的时候，有一股温暖的力量贴住了他的后背。

　　神圣女士的声音在他和纷争的头脑里响起：“有些东西你没有，但我们有，纷争。”

　　神圣女士的力量撑住了内森的后背，他暂时忘记了自己的左臂，将所有精神集中于纷争的身上。纷争收起了笑容，他的周身闪现若有若无的蓝光，光芒朝着内森慢慢压了过来，内森咬紧了牙关，渐渐连耳边的爆炸声也变得模糊……

　　然后内森听见了纷争的一声咒骂——他的力量也突然坍塌了一部分——这给了内森和神圣女士机会，他们一鼓作气将纷争施加的力量尽数压了回去，在纷争站立不稳的时候，内森抬起手里的机枪，朝他扣动扳机。

　　“这声响比你的废话好听多了！”内森打出了连梭子弹，许多打在他的金属盔甲上，但刚一接触就爆炸了——内森爱死了这种爆破弹，大团的爆炸火光将纷争笼罩，他惨叫着，内森已经奔到了他的身边，抽出短矛刺向纷争的盔甲在肩膀处的缝隙，他使出了所有的力气向下压，纷争咬着牙挥出拳头打在内森的脸上将他击飞，随后他终于倒了下去。

　　内森感觉脸上像是在燃烧，但他顾不得疼痛，迅速站起来，继续冲着纷争开枪，一边还在对他施加精神力量的冲击。神圣女士依然在他身后牢牢支撑着他，内森看见爆炸在纷争身边炸飞了落叶和泥土，将他压制得无法抬头，他几乎已经叫不出声，若是没有金属盔甲的保护，大概已经被爆破弹给炸烂了。

　　在纷争的背后，他的巨型飞船虽然仍然在攻击，但已经失去了平衡向下坠，没用多少时间就砸中了山谷，引发了连串的爆炸，爆炸带来的冲击掀起狂风，带动树林中的枝叶疯狂摇摆，飞起来的巨型树叶朝着内森劈来，他赶忙压低身体，展开防护的力场，抱着脑袋等着这场灾难结束。

　　在恐怖的呼啸声中，内森听见了一个微弱的叫声：“内森？内特？你还好吗？不要输给冒牌货哦哦哦……”

　　他抬起头，看见韦德摇摇晃晃的身体——根本没法看清楚他身上究竟有多少地方骨折了，他抓着一截看上去像是栏杆的东西当拐杖，一步三瘸地在狂风中飘摇，一片树叶刚好刮过他的头顶，一下子就把他打倒了。

　　内森跳了起来，用最快的速度朝韦德跑了过去，他挡住了韦德的身体，将他翻过来，韦德的面具也破了角，但他依然固执地抓着。

　　内森扑在他身上抱紧了他，韦德咳出了血：“你……你把我的肋骨……压进肺里了……”

　　内森抬起身体，韦德把他推开，背过身去，自己摸索着找到了肋骨，一边呻吟一边把肋骨拨到正确位置。他吐掉了喉咙里的血块，再转过身来的时候朝着内森笑，但满嘴的血让他的笑容看起来相当吓人。

　　“你在哪儿躲着？”

　　“上面，”韦德伸手指向天空，他看了看天，然后把手指指向坠毁的飞船，“幸好我还记得路。”

　　“你真厉害，”内森难以置信地摇头，“居然没有被纷争发现！”

　　“因为……因为我是先知，我跟你说过的！”韦德当然不会告诉内森自己身上有他的DNA，但内森的由衷钦佩还是让他飘飘然了起来，“顺便问一下他现在在哪儿？”

　　内森望向纷争倒下的方向，但他已经没了踪迹。

　　“他跑了……大概，”内森面露困惑，“也许他的力量没有我想的那么强……”

　　“哦，这是他最下作的地方，你知道吗，内森，他作弊的，”韦德轻描淡写地摆了摆手，“我在飞船上看到他有帮手帮他充能，所以我就把他的飞船砸了。”

　　“你不知道你帮了多大的忙……”内森喃喃道，他俯下身吻韦德，韦德只能死死拽住自己的面具，以免被撞掉了。等内森抬起头，韦德尴尬地说：“这是给这段记忆存个档的意思吗？”

　　内森缓慢地抚摸着韦德的嘴唇说：“我就是想亲吻你，虽然你满嘴血味。”

　　他又低下头继续吻韦德，这次他抱住了韦德的身体。韦德好不容易恢复了一条手臂，他抬起胳膊抱住了内森的背脊，手指在他的皮肤上来回地抚弄，很快就感觉到内森的皮肤热了起来，他的身体也在他手下轻轻颤抖。韦德勾住了内森的脖子将他拉倒在地，他侧过身去咬住内森的嘴唇，把自己的身体压在他的身体上，内森蹭个不停的双腿一直撞到他的大腿根。韦德觉得自己快要爆炸了，他压低了自己的腰抵住了内森的身体，缓缓磨蹭着，快感挤走了他脑子里的疼痛，他已经等不及另一只手的骨折恢复，无视疼痛拢住了内森，想把他的手拉到自己身上。

　　有些事就是那么的不如人意，在他们不远处突然响起一声爆炸，韦德吓得把内森一把推开。内森眼神迷蒙地眨着眼，慢慢擦了擦自己的脸说：“我带你去见见村落里的人们吧。”

　　韦德点了点头，也没管内森说的村落到底是什么村落——他的心里正在默默泣血。

　　*

　　内森带着韦德进到了最后的阿斯卡尼村落里。

　　这儿遭到了严重的破坏，但还留有不少幸存者，所有人都忙忙碌碌，救治别人，打扫战场，整理东西，在有序的指示下准备着转移的事宜。

　　内森去寻找神圣女士，看到她的时候她已经生命垂危，为了抵御纷争和他的飞船，她耗尽了所有力量。

　　她看见了内森，开口轻轻叫他：“内森。”内森坐在她身边，不知道该做些什么，只能握着她的手。神圣女士抬起手抚过内森的脸颊，然后就闭上了眼睛。

　　“你问她没有？她说了吗？她肯定说了什么对不对？”韦德在内森的耳朵边上焦躁地嘀嘀咕咕，内森说：“她什么都没说。”

　　“这是我这些天听到的最大的噩耗了……”韦德隔着面具捂住了脸，小声自言自语，“那么通关任务到底在哪里领取……”他放开手，无奈地长叹一声，拍着内森的肩膀，试图安慰他，“节哀，内森。好好想想，也许你养父母还给了你另一组坐标……”

　　内森摇了摇头：“我曾以为搞清楚自己的过去是最重要的，不过现在我觉得这也没那么重要了……”他仰望着夜空，韦德也跟着抬头，这场战斗持续了一整夜，现在大概正是黎明之前，月亮早已不见踪影，深邃的夜空中只剩群星闪烁，有一道流星刚巧划过天际。

　　内森轻轻地说：“有无数事比这更重要……”他扭过头看着韦德，“还记得你说的话吗？你说你会教我任何事。”

　　韦德苦苦思索，但他实在没想起来，不过他最终还是坚定地点头——反正戴着面具，内森看不见他脸上的茫然。

　　“我会把你教我的都记住的，尤达大师。”内森说话的语调很奇怪，像是藏了什么潜台词，韦德仍然在思索，就看见内森的脸逐渐向他靠了过来。

　　有那么几秒钟，韦德以为内森要当着整个村落的人吻他。倒也不是担心什么公开出柜啦，反正等内森再长个几十岁，回到两千年前，这种事情还是要做的——结果内森只是用自己的额头抵住了韦德的面具，韦德呆滞了几秒，最终还是伸出手搂住了内森的肩膀。

　　韦德透过面具，看了一会儿内森年轻的脸庞，然后他感觉脸皮发烧，就转移了视线望着地上。

　　原本地上铺着的落叶都被烧成了草木灰。不过有什么可担心的呢？再过个几十年，这片被烧毁的树林照样会长成巨人国的。

　　*

　　韦德睁开眼睛，条件反射就想去抓脸，他戴着面具好多天，脸痒得受不了，如果可以的话，他真想好好洗个热水澡——

　　他摸到自己皱巴巴的脸皮。面具不见了。

　　韦德几乎是尖叫着跳了起来，他捂着脸颊，一时间想到了蒙克的《呐喊》。他跳了几下，发觉脚下的触感不太对劲，不是石块，不是泥土，不是枯叶，松软有弹性——是他的床。

　　他躺在自己的床上。

　　韦德低头检查，他穿着自己的经典款红黑制服，不过没戴面罩。这身打扮大概就是他穿越到未来前的样子……韦德回忆了一下日期，又抓过自己的日历查看——他接到内森的电话就在昨天。

　　“我的人生在未来浪费了好几天……”韦德感觉头疼，胸口疼，腿疼，好像全身的骨头都被敲碎了，也许失血过多，所以现在还有一些低血压的症状。他呻吟着爬去了浴室，不过剥掉衣服冲完澡之后，他逐渐清醒了过来——身上的疼痛感都偷偷摸摸地消失了，他量了血压，一切正常。

　　和任何一个他在自家床上醒来的早晨没有任何两样——所以之前发生的一切仍旧只是一场梦？

　　韦德仔细回想了一下，忍不住咧开嘴笑了起来：“我做了一个有关内森的梦，居然见识了他的青少年时代，还当了他的人生导师……做梦为什么不做大一些呢，韦德？哦处于青春期的内森可真可爱，但现在这种救世主壮汉款的也挺好的，啧啧，真让人难以选择……”

　　门口突然传来一声巨响，韦德吓了一跳，他跑进客厅，看见他的大门挂在门框上摇晃，内森已经进了房间，他正望着打开着的电视机眯起了眼睛，韦德给阿纳金画的黑色头盔就大喇喇地摆在那儿。

　　“我来晚了，韦德。”内森也没解释自己来迟的原因，径直将一厚沓资料递给了韦德。

　　韦德把自己脸上的傻笑给收了起来，他打算问问内森迟到的事情到底要怎么算——他身上还穿着浴袍呢！内森居然就直接把下一趟活儿的资料丢了过来！人权宣言什么的都是摆设吗！

　　韦德尽可能地板起脸，他接过了资料，嘴里不住地抱怨着：“内森，我觉得我们得谈谈钥匙的问题，只要你愿意放过我的门，我可以给你配能打开全世界大门的钥匙——”

　　内森没搭理他，不过这是常有的事，韦德继续自己的唠叨，一边看着接下去行动的目标，一边开始换衣服。

　　“韦德。”

　　内森的声音让韦德的动作慢了下来，他的面罩刚戴了半截，两手还抓着面罩边缘停在脸颊边上，只有嘴还露在外面。内森突然走到他跟前，抱住他的脸，低下头吻他，手里的力道大得不可思议，但嘴唇的动作轻柔无比，好像一个第一次亲吻的男孩，生怕弄疼了对方，做什么都小心翼翼的。

　　几秒钟后内森松开了韦德，韦德仍旧抓着自己的面罩，几乎是条件反射地说：“去打怪前存个档是吗？”

　　内森抚摸着韦德的嘴唇说：“我就是想亲吻你，尤达大师。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是这个故事的最后一章节，也是这个系列的最后一部分。没想到我还是写完了，用了两年多，终于把30问都搞定了，心情有点复杂，但也很开心，谢谢大家一直陪我至今！  
> 填完一个坑对我个人来说也很重要，少了一桩心事……希望以后能写更多的故事！  
> 每次到了后记我都很词穷……明明是话唠来的……  
> 感谢RC在最后这个故事里给的无私帮助。


End file.
